Xmen: Back in Action
by silentxloudmouth
Summary: The Xmen are grown up and have moved away to live their own lives. When they are called back to help stop a new threat how will they interact with one another again and what about their kids and the current Xteens. Rated T just to be safe. Plenty of pairs
1. It starts

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or any of the original characters. I do own Celia and any other character not mentioned in the series.

Author's Note: Okay I seriously need help with coming up with a name for this fanfic. This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it! Sorry about so many new characters but this is the future and so they are needed.

The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters had grown older. Ivy grew along the corners of the old school complimenting its aged, wise, and esteemed presence that welcomed anyone who approached the iron gates. The lawn was still kept neat and clean cut with bright colorful flowers decorating the lawn that Orroro Munore had planted so many years ago. The walls and rooms of the school whispered the laughter and joyful voices of teenage students who had lived there nearly two decades ago.

Professor Xavier still lived, that was for sure. There must have been something deep down inside the man that refused to let him die, let alone age to the point of helplessness. Oh yes, he still lived at his school, along with Hank McCoy, Orroro Munore, and Logan. They had aged over the years but not greatly. All three were still healthy, had a young appearance, and just as capable as ever to teach the newest generation of students at the Institute.

Yes, the Xavier Institute was still up and running, teaching a new group of teenage mutants on how to control and develop the mutant abilities. It was safe to say that the most hip and "cool" teachers were Mr. and Mrs. Summers.

The couple had married shortly after they had left Bayville High, rumor among the students was that they had married as early as their first year of college. Now the two were living, teaching, and even raising a teenager of their own at the very school they had first met.

They were the last of the original X-students left at Xavier's school. The others had moved on with their lives within a few years of graduating from Bayville High. Not even the Brotherhood remained.

It was lonely for the adults, even though they had each other for friends, without all the smiling faces and quirky antics of those who had been living here years ago.

The world of mutants was being blended into normal society more and more as the days wore on. There were rarely any more outbursts from mutant haters, mainly because the current leaders of the government were mutant supporters or at recognized mutants as human beings and they had passed laws protecting mutants and bringing them under the same government laws that protected them like any other citizen. However those who still loathed the very existence of mutants were allowed to voice their opinions but could not take action against them. So mutants felt safe once again to live as normal lives as possible.

The students at the school were normal teenagers. For some this was a haven from an abusive and cruel world. For others, it was merely a boarding school and a place to hang out and spend time with friends 24/7. They all had the same thing in common though. They were all here to develop and learn how to control their abilities to the highest level possible.

Every mutant alive knew that the problems and threats posed against them by fellow mutants had ended shortly after Apocalypse. Now they all lived in peace, with the exception of simple human thoughts and feelings toward others. Yes it all seemed to be looking up for the mutant world. At least that's what they had thought.

It was late in the month of March when things began to happen. The snow by then had melted away and blossoms of spring bloomed all around. The air smelled sweet with new buds opening up for the world to see. Green grass matched that of the leaves that were now growing on the trees surrounded the school. This was when it first happened.

It was close to two o'clock in the morning. The night sky was glittered with sparkling stars that clear night. It was peaceful, the sway of branches from light winds rustled in the peaceful world that this time of day would always create. Inside the school though, that was a different story. Professor Xavier fidgeted in his bed, tossing his head back and forth as thoughts, visions, and dreams plagued his mind.

_His chest heaved as he panted for breath. The ground beneath him passed under him. He was running, not rolling in some state-of-the-art wheelchair, he was running using his own two legs. Fearfully he turned his head back to view his pursuer once again, as if to make certain it was not gaining on him. What he saw nearly made him stumbled and fall over his own two feet, there was nothing behind him._

_Regaining his balance, Xavier turned his gaze back ahead of him. Finally he had lost the mysterious nightmare, or so he thought. Looking straight ahead he felt his blood run cold and his breath be caught in his throat. There it was, the anonymous threat, the terrifying figure, the presence that scared even the great Charles Xavier. It was dark all around him yet he could make out the silhouette of his threatener. It was large, bulky even, almost looking like large square blocks stacked upon one another to form a large figure. All that he could really see were the eyes, or what were supposedly the eyes, a menacing dark orange glow that chilled the man to the bone._

_A voice filled the air around him just then. It almost seemed like a fog wafting through the air about him enveloping him, consuming his entire being. His eyes widened and jaw slacked at this point. Even though the words appeared out of thin air he knew they had come from the motionless threat facing him and blocking him from escaping. _

"Assemble--" 

The frightening voice was cut off as the Profess jolted his upper half up in his bed with an alarmed yell. A cold sweat drenched his forehead and the top of his head, eyes wide and chest heaving and breath panting just as he had done in his dream. His wide eyes searched his dark room frantically as if to confirm that those blood curling orange glow for eyes hadn't followed him into reality. It made little difference though; he was able to picture them so clearly in his head it was as if they were in the room.

At that moment the door to his room flew open letting the light from the hall way flood into the dark area. Standing in the door way were three figures grouped together so they could all see into the room. "Charles are you all right?" A female voice that had a tint of accent to it asked worriedly.

"Yeah Chuck I could hear that yell of yours all the way from -my- room." A gruff deep voice added. It clearly belonged to a man with a large and burly build to him.

"I'm fine." The Professor said after taking a moment the regain his breath.

"You sure? You sounded very alarmed my friend." Hank said eyes narrowing slightly out of concern.

"Yes it was only a dream. Though a very intense one at that." Xavier said seeming to relax just a little.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the kitchen to discuss this over something to drink." Hank suggested.

"That sounds great I'll meet you there shortly." The Professor said nodding his head as Orroro and Logan walked down the hall way leading towards the kitchen and Hank helped the professor into his wheelchair.

By the time Hank and Charles had entered into the kitchen they were met by a very groggy Scott and Jean Summers. Jean currently was holding a steaming hot mug of something-or-other very close to her mouth trying to wake herself up. Scott was already awake and alert and had been since he heard the yelp from the Professor. Even though Jean seemed to just be waking up there was no mistaking the same look of worry that the others had on their faces.

"Ah Scott, Jean, it's good that you are here to hear this as well." The professor said as he wheeled himself over to the table where Orroro had poured him a cup of hot mint tea. He took a long drink, allowing the soothing tea to calm him and allow him to think more clearly. After a moment he set the glass back down onto the table and looked up at the room of fellow adults and co-workers.

"So Chuck what's up?" Logan asked leaning against the back wall, arms crossed over one another.

"Was it -that- dream again?" Scott asked raising an eye brow.

"Indeed it was Scott." The professor said with a sigh. This dream was not a new one. Infact he had been having this dream on and off for the past month. Though every time he did the dream would become longer and more detailed. He recalled when he had first had the dream, the very first time he had just been running. Then the next time he had the dream he had been able to look behind him. The dreams continued and knew this would not be the last one he had.

"This time it spoke." He said almost in a whisper as the wise man looked around the room to see the stunned faces. Beast was about to speak when a quiet shuffling and hushed voices hissing at one another just outside the door. Six heads turned towards the kitchen entrance expectantly.

They were greeted by a full head of shoulder length blonde hair. It belonged to a teenage girl and as she timidly turned her head to face her teachers a pair of emerald green eyes were revealed. A nervous smile managed to appear on her face.

"Good morning Celia." Jean said calmly with a coy smile knowing that students weren't supposed to be wandering the halls past 11:30.

"Can we help you?" Scott asked not as amused by this as his wife was apparently.

"Oh no I was just...uh...heading to the bathroom is all." Celia said trying to force a convincing smile on.

"Hey kid, take my advice. Don't try and lie in front of telepaths." Logan grunted. He tried doing that a few times over the years and had gotten some pretty big secrets of his blown.

"Uh sorry to interrupt your staff meeting." Celia sad. Someone must have been hiding behind the wall and made some smart remark because her foot kicked something and as soon as she did an "Ow jeese Cel" was heard. "Well I'll just be going." She said with an embarrassed laugh and quickly fled.

The teachers waited for a moment listening to the slightly loud whispers as a number of feet shuffled against the floor. They could detect a few comments one stood out to them in particular. It came from Celia. "I know guys, he normally has that dream every other Thursday."

"Have my dreams become that frequent?" Charles asked looking around the room. Up until now he had thought this was just a secret among the adults and now he finds out that his students know too.

"Charles, why don't you just tell us what the figure in your dream had told you." Orroro suggested wanting to get back on topic.

"I was only able to hear one word before I woke." Xavier explained. "It told me to assemble."

"Assemble? Assemble what my friend? Our engineering room has the supplies to assemble anything." Hank said taking pride in his laboratory as the students had nicknamed it.

"Doesn't sound like it wants somethin' built." Logan mumbled deciding it was time for a drink as he pulled out a beer. They had installed a "teacher" fridge where they clammed they simply put food in that they didn't want to be eaten as a snack. Though the teens knew it was just a place for Logan to store beer and Scott to store wine on nights he felt like charming his wife.

"Well we will not know until the dream reveals itself again." Jean said placing a hand over her mouth to muffle an exhausted yawn.

"Jean is right. Until now all we can do is just guess what this dream meant." Scott said.

"How do you know it means anything at all? It could just be some dream that is just based off of some emotional stress he doesn't wanta' confront." Logan huffed.

"Because Logan, those type of dreams don't come to someone like Charles for no reason. They have a meaning to them." Orroro said confidently. She would never say it out loud but when he narrowed his eyes like that he seemed all the more attractive.

"I suggest that we all try and get some sleep. We all have classes in less then six hours." Hank reminded them which earned him aggravated and defeated groan from all the teachers. Most days teaching was a joy to them...well most of them Logan was still not the biggest fan of his job, but they were still human and they would rather just relax and do the things they wanted to every day.

Reluctantly they all agreed and trudged back to their rooms to try and get a few more hours of sleep. Unfortunately sleep would come to the Professor but it would not be pleasant in the least bit.

_He was running again. Running hard upon his own two legs once again. His legs burned and his lungs screamed to oxygen, but he couldn't slow down. He was unable to slow down. It was dark all around him, blackness consumed by night. The Professor turned his head back to see his follower and make sure they were kept a good length apart. He stopped short, nearly tripping over himself, seeing the path behind him completely empty._

_Fearfully he turned his gaze back in front of him. He was met with the sight of a large square like figure. It just stood there chilling him once again to the bone with two dark orange glows that posed as the eyes. It stood there for a moment, not moving not making an motion, just starring at him. Then there it was. The voice. The voice that filled the air around him like a fog. This time was different though. A white fog wafted around him as if taunting him that he was not able to defeat the giant threat let alone a simple fog._

_"Assemble them, assemble your team Xavier. For only they will save you Professor..." _

And with that the Professor was shaken awake.


	2. Unraveling the dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of X-men evolution. I do own Celia, Melissa Stewart, and the rest of the new characters.

Author's Note: I want to say thanks to all the support and great reviews I got. You guys rock, oh I am making one of my new characters into an original X-men just because in all the other stuff I've done she's been with them. J

Tillallareone: Thanks for sayin my stuff is cool. Don't worry more on the way.

The real Kitty Pryde http/ The contradiction in my name is the whole reason I chose it ; ). I hope you still think my story is wonderful in the chapters to come.

Paprika90: Glad you appreciate my amount of detail. Hope to stick to your expectations.

Jrkgirlrox: Cool idea for a name. It gave me a thought. How about: X-men: Back in Action?

Contents under pressure: Sorry to keep you hanging but I think you'll have to wait one more chapter to find that out.

yaya bitchy fish: thanks for the hug gives hug back I love hugs. Don't worry the "Xteens" will be described better in the chapters to come.

Professor Xavier felt himself being shaken lightly out of his disturbing dream. His head tossed itself to one side and then another before he let out a groggy moan. He brought his hand up his head and allowed it to rest there for a moment before the man tightened his eyes even more short before releasing them. Slowly he looked over to see the interruption of his dream.

The clearly relieved face of Hank McCoy dressed in a long sleeve shirt and slacks met Charles Xavier. The professor had requested that the teachers dress a little above casual during their teaching hours. 'It shows to the students that you take what you are teaching seriously and they should too.' Was the line the Professor had used as an explanation to his request on the dress code.

"Ah you are awake. We were worried when we saw that you were not thirty minutes early for class my good friend." Hank said with just a hint of teasing to his voice and a grin curled his upper lip.

"Yes Hank. Thank you for waking me." Charles said sitting up in his bed. He seemed a little distant, like he normally was when he was deep in thought.

"Was it that dream again?" Hank asked a slight tint of worry surfacing on his face.

Feebly the Professor nodded his head as his gaze pointed downward once again playing over the newest events of the dream in his mind. 'My team is already here. What did it mean? Could it have--' his trail of thought was cut off.

"I see, well I believe it would be best for you to get ready for the day and we shall discuss this further after the students have been taught for the day. I doubt they can be left alone any longer without something being destroyed." Hank suggested with a light chuckle at his last statement. Over the years they had learned it was not best to leave classes unsupervised for long. Once an entire supply of exams had been burnt to ashes when the teenagers had decided to try mixing chemicals in chemistry one day without any idea of what the chemicals were. 'We thought that the blue stuff and the red junk would make some purple thing.' They had claimed while in the Professor's office. That was the last time they had been left alone.

"Yes you're right." Xavier said nodding his head in agreement. Mr. McCoy left the room allowing the Professor to get dressed and ready for the day in privacy. Besides, he was -supposed- to be in his Chemistry lab at the moment. A shudder ran through him at the teasing thought of what type of havoc the teenagers were putting the poor room through at that very moment.

The time was 3:45 pm that Friday afternoon. Seeing as how it was Friday the students had fled the school faster then they would have if it had been on fire. That left the school completely empty. Well, not completely. The teachers were currently gathered inside Xavier's warm and attractive office. It hadn't changed over the years. Well the carpet was now a soft white but other then that he had insisted on leaving it the same.

Professor Xavier sat behind his fine polished desk; hands folded neatly on top of it as he sat up straight waiting for the last members of the meeting to arrive. The clock on the wall behind him changed into another minute later. It was obvious that the atmosphere in the room was becoming more edgy and irritable as time wore on. After what seemed like years upon years the brass doorknob that allowed visitors into his office rotated around and the door was pushed open.

Standing in the door way was a scruffy, sticky from sweat, and very disheveled Logan with his face looking like nothing was wrong. He had made sure to put out the cigarette that he had been smoking out knowing better then to enter the room with it. Apparently his appearance was not what the room had expected and it was clear that they were amazed, speechless, stunned, and in disbelief. No, actually they could believe it but they were still stunned and amazed that whatever had happened to him had happened.

"What?" Logan grunted looking at each one individually. His eyes were narrowed and it took a lot to keep Ororo from starring at him mouth opened slightly. She couldn't help it, after being with Logan so long she had started to develop an attraction towards him and whenever he showed up looking this way, she didn't know what came over her.

"How do you manage to get into a fight only 45 minutes after school lets out?" Hank asked bewildered. He knew Logan got into fights often but so shortly after school ended? He was getting better at this.

"Who said what to steam you this time?" Scott asked smugly which earned him a glare so fierce from Logan that Scott felt blood run cold.

"None of your business one eye." He snarled back before sitting down in the only available chair. It was fairly old and as soon as he sat down it squeaked beneath his weight. It didn't break though which was a good thing. If it had the entire room would have erupted with laughter and they would have never gotten around to the reason that this meeting was called in the first place.

"Anyways, the reason I called you all in here was because earlier this morning, after we had all returned to our beds once again, my dream continued." Charles explained. He held in an amused smile noticing that the minute he said that all attention in the room instantly turned to him.

"What happened? Did the figure tell you anything?" Jean asked raising her eyebrows out of sheer curiosity.

The telepath nodded his head. "Yes as a matter of fact it did." He told them thinking over the words that had been spoken to him just hours ago. He seemed to zone out slightly before being brought back into reality by a blue furry hand being waved in front of his face.

"Oh yes, sorry." Xavier said quickly and apologetically looking at the expectant faces. "Anyways, the haunter of my dreams does want something to be assembled." He commented. The man was going to continue but was cut off.

"So what does he want you to assemble? I'll get right to work on it." Beast said already thinking about what supplies he was short on or how long this project might take him. He knew he was running short on some of the more common tools and materials

"Slow down Hank." Charles suggested calmly. "Yes it does want something built but not the type of something you're thinking about." He informed his creative and intellectual friend.

"So what does it want?" Ororo asked wanting to get right to the point. Honestly, after a month of these bizarre and strange dreams they were all dieing to know what the meaning and calling behind it was.

"That's what's so strange. It wants me to assemble my team. And that only they can save me." Xavier said unfolding his hands and replaced them with his elbows. He laced his folded his hands allowing them to rest below his chin offering a means of support if wanted or needed.

"But the team's already here." Scott said stating the obvious. He subtly wrapped his arms around Jean's waist seeing as how they had offered to stand when not enough chairs had been able to placed in the room. The couple had been leaning up against the bookshelf and the things surrounding them helped not draw attention. They figured their friends didn't want to see them getting too into it so the couple tried to keep it subtle.

"Yeah so what the heck does it want ya ta' do? We're all here." Logan scoffed failing miserably to hold in a smirk. "Looks like your dreams didn't mean anythin' after all." He commented glad he had been right all along, though it was kinda' disappointing. Hey after a month of these dreams to find out they got no real meaning was a let down.

"That's not completely true Logan." Jean commented thinking over every word the figure had told the Professor and every meaning they could have. She was thinking back, trying to remember when the last time the X-men had saved his life and what the incident was. Maybe that wasn't even it at all, maybe it was the biggest life-threatening thing they had saved him from, or the most dangerous mission they had been sent on. 'Assemble his team. For we're the only one that can save him.' She thought over and over. She tried to recall the last time he had called them his team. Wait when -had- been the last time he referred to them as his team? For as long as she could remember he had called them the X-men.

"How could it not be true? We're here, there's nothing threatening him. As much as I hate it... Logan...was...right." He managed to confess without gagging. He knew it wouldn't be polite and would be immature at that. After all, they had resolved most of their issues back when he was still a teenager. Yet the whole concept of him having to admit that Logan was actually right still bugged him.

"When was the last time he called us his team?" Jean asked them looking around the room. Maybe it was because she was a fellow telepath, or maybe it was just her sheer brilliant insight onto matters but it seemed that she had clearly stumbled upon something that could very well hold the key to it all. The room looked at her clearly puzzled by her statement.

"What are you talking about Jean? He calls us his team all the time. We're his X-men." Scott told her as if she was speaking in a different language. His wife sounded almost crazy, either that or over worked and stressed. Whichever it was, he figured he'd take her away next weekend, just the two of them and a hotel in the city. Maybe even--his train of thought was cut off.

"No Scott." Jean said stubbornly. "When was the last time you head the professor call us his team? Not his X-men but his team?" She asked looking around the room to see if anyone honestly knew. "I'll tell you when it was-"

"June 26...2008." The Charles Xavier stated softly. He took up the offer that his folded hands had been offering and rested his chin upon them. "That was the day Melissa Stewart left the school." He said softly. Melissa Stewart had joined the school back in her freshmen year. Things had looked promising there was even a big possibility she would stay with the X-men the rest of her life. But unable to control or prevent events changed all that. "The word team just didn't." By now his voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah after that one by one the rest of 'em left too." Logan mumbled crossing his arms over his chest as he slouched in chair, pointing his head downward as he stared at the ground. It had been tough for him watching Rogue leave, stupid Cajun. If it hadn't been for that jerk she'd still probably be here. But no! No she was gone, the teenager he had bonded with most, the one he'd consider a friend, which was sayin a lot.

"Now it is just us." Ororo said biting her lower lip. She could feel a depression wash over the room, devouring the emotions of everyone in the room. It stayed absolutely silent for a long time. At one point the amount of time it had been this way was lost. Finally Hank broke the sadden silence.

"I have an idea." He stated slowly. The man paused thinking this through before he spoke again. "Seeing as how your dream told you to assemble our departed friends, then why don't we?" He asked as if it was the simplest and more obvious thing in the world.

"We couldn't possibly do that." Xavier said raising his head just slightly. "We would be asking them to leave their jobs, uproot their lives and come back here only to help us stop whatever this newest danger is and as soon as it's over they leave to go try and put everything they had worked so hard for in life but just lost back together again." He explained rationally. No, he couldn't do that to them.

"But..." Jean started slowly and timidly. "It wouldn't hurt anyone to just ask right? I mean there are bound to be some rejections but...well...those who do come back were the real members of our team, not just associations." She explained getting braver with her request as she continued explaining.

That caused five other pairs of lips to curl upwards into grins. "No it wouldn't hurt anyone at all." The Professor said and it seemed that as soon as he said those very words the depression was destroyed by happiness and excitement. After all these years, they were finally going to see their friends once again. Only this time they were all grown up.

"But how will we know where to find them? Or how to contact them?" Ororo asked looking to the Professor for answer.

"I don't know. Cerebro was destroyed when the school was destroyed nearly 20 years ago. I haven't been able to rebuild it because Magneto had helped me build the original." Charles commented. "So it looks close to impossible to find them." The conclusion came as a wave of disappointment to the group.

"Great, once again we're at a dead end." Logan mumbled. He felt like punching something. For a moment he had a chance to see Rogue, half-pint, elf boy and the rest of them again then it's taken away. He knew it wasn't his nature to be extremely affectionate with people but because they had nicknames he was allowed to miss them, on a certain level anyways.

Instantly there was a nock on the door. After being allowed in the door opened and entering there stood a kid around the age of 15 or 16. He had brown hair with a tint of red to it and green eyes and a black backpack slung over his shoulder. "Uh hi mom, hi dad." He said realizing his parents were in the room as well.

"Hi Darren." Jean said with a smile. "Can we help you with something?" She asked.

"Well I just came in to say that Kyle, Nikki and Jason are in the process of hot wiring the X-mobile and taking a drive to California for the weekend. Just thought you should know." He told the group. "Oh also, if you need to find someone I can help." The boy added.

"Darren, you power is to surround people laser domes, not telepathic location." Scott said. "What can you do?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He watched as Logan got up to go confront the little punks trying to make a break for Cali.

"Watch dad." Darren said walking over to the desk. He knelt down and pulled out a laptop computer out of his pack. Setting it on top of the desk he opened it up and clicked open an internet session. "You guys teach us everything we could possibly need to know in school yet you guys need serious tutoring in surfin the net and the rest of the updated high tec world." He commented pulling up a search engine. "Okay just type in the last name of the person in the first line, the first name in the second, and the country and or state they may be living in and it'll give you personal info on the person." He said turning it over for the Professor to use.

"Thank you Darren. This will be returned as soon as we are finished with it." The Professor thanked him and he left with a nod of his head.

"Who are we going to find first?" Hank asked peering curiously over the telepath's shoulder to look at the screen.

"Remy and Rogue Lebeau." Was the answer.


	3. The invite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men evo. But I do own all of the original characters and after months even years of use I have grown to love them all very much and I hope by the end of this you will to! Or else I may have to write more stories about them till you do...and I will...don't put it past me muwahaha ; ).

**Author's note: Okay this is really a sag way chapter so bare with me. You will get to know a little bit about two of the current X-teens but just a little to tide you over until possibly the next chapter or later chapters.**

Jacx: Wow thanks. It feels good hearing that my story is going in your favorites category!

Cat2fat900: Glad Romy made you happy. Also I hope this chapter satisfies you somewhat with the X-teens and old X-men. Don't worry, more info to come!

everwing: Thanks for the compliment here's the update.

yayabitchyfish: Nah Logan's not fat, the chair was just old and weak like you thought. Your idea is funny though.

jrkgirlrox:Wow you seriously mixed blue and red stuff to get purple? That's awesome! That line has now officially been dedicated to you.

numbuh333halfwaytohell: Lance and Kitty? Well they will get together eventually but they still got some issues to sort through before Lance can convince Kitty that they are still...well you'll have to wait and see.

paprika90: Most of the old X-men will have kids if not all, haven't decided yet. Also information about all characters will be released throughout the story.

**By the way! If you guys have any request on what you want to see happen please tell me. I have the overall plot in view but the details and smaller incidents between the characters still need to be worked out so bombard me with ideas and suggestions if you want.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Tuesday afternoon when the mail man walked up the cobblestone pathway to where the black olden style mail box was mounted on the wall of the fairly large, attractive house. He knew the front of this property rather well, everything from the cobblestone pathway, to the clusters of flowers ranging from daisies and tulips to roses and lilies that surrounded the front of the house to the beautiful weeping willow tree on the clean cut lawn. It was easily one of the nicest and well kept in town. He opened up the lid to the mail box and deposited several letters into the black mail box before turning to continue on with his stops.

Outside the appearance was warm and welcoming with a welcome mat on the front porch that had been faded from so many years of people taking that mat seriously. Behind the polished oak door was where the character and personality of the house and the family inside really stood out. The floors were made of wood with a stair case off to the side that lead upward to the second floor. The home was kept as neat as possible but it still didn't look like the type of rooms you would see in home magazines. The couch and chairs in the living room were worn but comfortable none-the-less. The upstairs though, was completely different. It held three bed rooms and only one of the three was constantly kept neat, the other two, well not much was known about the other two room beyond what the front of their doors looked like.

Sitting on one of the tall legged chairs at the kitchen counter was a lovely brunet with curly brown hair that hung down around her shoulders. Blue eyes gazed down at the book resting on the counter. Her head was being supported by her palm as her elbow balanced on the smooth tiled counter. It was difficult to tell her real age but she looked to be a fairly young adult. Her legs dangled beside the chair legs not fully touching the floor showing she was on the short side a little. The house was quiet which was a different change of pace. It was nice and strange until...

SLAM! The front door had been opened but the slamming was barley even heard above the loud voices, playful and talkative yelling, and overly excessive clomping of feet. The woman sighed, so much for a peaceful afternoon. She dropped down onto the floor and quickly made her way to where all the commotion seemed to be coming from. She was met by the sight of a heard of teenagers parading up the stairs. There were a couple girls with pompoms, others in gymnast uniforms, and one or two in regular clothes. Intermixing with the girls were teenage guys. Most had skateboards tucked under their arms or blades draped over their shoulders.

"Hey!" The over powering shout caused the flood of teens to stop and turn towards the shouter. "Hey one little comment. When you two say you're gonna bring a few friends I don't expect your entire grade." The mom joked with an playful smirk, shaking her head lightly.

"Sorry mom." A boy with light brown hair with slight curls in it said barley able to see anything with his hazel eyes from behind his hair. He had a helmet on with a skateboard under his arm.

"Yeah Ms. Stewart. It's not Amber or Tyler's fault. We kinda just showed up." One girl in a gymnast uniform explained. She nodded over to Amber a girl with straight dark brown hair with a pair of bangs that traced the sides of her face and bright green eyes as she nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"Uh huh sure..." Melissa Stewart said sounding like she didn't believe them all that much. "But you know the rule. Bring in the mail when you come in." She said holding her hand out waiting for it to be placed politely in her hand.

"Oh uh here." Tyler said fumbling to pull out the small stack of mail without dropping his skate board. Instead of handing it to his mom he tossed it over her head onto a nearby tiny table before the mass of kids started up the stairs. They started mumbling and talking as they neared the top of the stairwell.

Before she went to sort through the junk mail, bills, and occasional personal letter Melissa caught a little bit of one conversation.

"We gotta bring in the mail cause the mail man has the hotts for her and she doesn't like getting it." Tyler explained with tone of being grossed out in his voice. They were disappearing around the top of the stair way and down the hall when Melissa grabbed hold of the banister railing so she was able to see them as she yelled.

"Hey leave my non-existent love life out of your conversations!" She ordered shaking her head.

"Yes maam. Sorry mom." Tyler called down apologizing to her.

Melissa quietly sighed shaking her head. She had been married at one point, for maybe two years she had been married happily with a man as soon as they had left high school. Part of getting married so early was because they couldn't wait, and another was to get back at an ex of hers. Of course, as soon as she had given birth to Amber and it was revealed that both of their babies had mutant DNA and abilities in them, after that he had taken off and divorced her. Walking over to the small table those memories rushed back to her, being left with two infants to raise, a home but only half the money she had originally had to support them. They were doing pretty well by now, Melissa had helped work on articles about mutants and what it was like growing up as one, she even helped write a book with a few other mutants.

She brought the mail over to the family table otherwise known as the-table-you-always-plan-on-eating-dinner-at-but-never-get-around-to-it table. She shoved away a pile of test papers, letters from teachers, and other various papers that littered the table. She carelessly tossed the junk mail aside and placed the bills in a little stack on the side. Melissa was nearly at the end of the pile when she froze in place. Her eyes grew wide at the realization of what had come to find her after all these years. Was it even possible? Well it was possible but she couldn't believe it was real. Starring up at her was a cream colored envelope with a black X in the upper right corner surrounded by a circle. Her name was on the front in ink.

Shakily her hands took hold of the envelop, opening it as carefully as she could afraid that if she opened or tore it too quickly whatever special message inside would vanish before she ever got to see it. At last the neatly folded letter was revealed. Her fingers unfolded the folds of the paper, she opened her mouth slightly taking in a deep breath to steady herself before she began reading. Finally she brought her eyes down to gaze at the message she had been sent.

_Dear Melissa Stewart,_

_It was a terribly sad day when you left the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters but we understand why you had to leave. From our knowledge you know have two children, congratulations. I have sent you this letter as a request to return to the school. You would be taking part in working with the X-men team once again to help stop a danger threatening to destroy us. We encourage you to return to once again be apart of the team and see some old faces. _

_Yes this reunion would be under burdening circumstances. Though if you were willing to stay a few days after this is all over there would be time for great celebration and happiness. I know this asking a tremendous deal and inconvenience for you. It would be asking you to leave your current job, leave your home and uproot your lives and the lives of your two children to come back with us. It would be understood perfectly well if you chose not to return or were unable to come back and help us defeat this new enemy. _

_It would though, be highly appreciated if you would send us your answer as soon as possible. If you choose to accept this invitation you are more then welcome to bring your children along, it would be a great joy to meet them. You and your children would be provided rooms in the school and we would enroll them in our classes and allow them to continue their education. We looked forward greatly to your reply._

_As always,_

_Professor Charles Xavier_

The letter stayed clutched in her grip for several minutes, her eyes reading the letter over and over again trying to take in every single detail of the it. How could this be possible? After all these years she was once again being invited to the school where she had really grown up as a person and a mutant. This was so random, being gone close to 18 years and then one day out of no where comes this letter after not having been in touch with anyone from her past since the day she left. Her thoughts were disrupted when Tyler came literally flying down the stairs, gliding maybe a foot or two above the ground on his skate board. He had something clutched under his arm. As soon as he had left the stairwell Amber came right out of no where, ricochet off one wall only to do a hand spring off another as she chased after him.

Melissa jumped up seeing her two children go throughout her house, using their powers, and so close to valuable breakables. "Hey hold it you two!" She ordered jumping up and placing her hands on the table as her voice and firm glare caused the two to freeze in place. Almost in a fearful state they turned to look at their mother. She had a strict no powers inside the house rule and they had just been caught red handed. Amber, having the whole sorry and scared look mastered, spoke first.

"Mom, are we grounded?" She asked hoping her puppy like face would get them some le-way. Tyler stayed silent, totally sporting the whole guilty but sorry look, eyes avoiding his mom's eye contact.

Ms. Stewart closed her eyes gently taking and releasing a soft breath. She looked back up at her two teenage children. "No you're not grounded." She said calmly and compassionately. If she let them off then broke the news to them she hoped they would take it better then if she grounded them then told them the news. "But..." She stated clearly which received distressed looks from her children. But was always ten times worse then a straight out punishment. "I need you to ask your friends to leave right now. Tell them you'll call, text message, IM them or whatever way you use to communicate later." She explained.

"Mom, is everything all right?" Tyler asked his eyes, or what you could see of them, wide with concern. The last time his mom had been like this was when grandpa had been diagnosed with lung cancer. He had died only a few months after that.

Their mom nodded her head looking up at them. It looked like she was trying to keep her eyes from glossing over with salty tears. "Yeah everything's all right. I just need you speak to you two alone, without all your friends here." She explained.

The siblings looked at one another clearly getting the signal that something big was up. "Uh yeah sure mom." "Whatever you say." And the two took off up the stairs to tell their buds that they would have to leave.

Twenty-five minutes later Amber and Tyler were sitting down onto the three person couch with their mother facing them sitting on an arm chair that she had pulled a foot or two away from where they sat.

"All right. You two know..." Her voice trailed off. "I would never do anything that would..." She trailed off again. The woman was at a loss for words. She had made her mind up about returning but how does one tell her two children they're moving just like that? Forcing them to leave their friends, gymnastic team, skate park and everything else they love about the semi-large town in California?

"Mom, just tell us." Amber requested. It was becoming more and more obvious to the siblings that whatever this was, was a big deal and they were probably gonna hate it.

"Okay. You guys know that when I was in high school I lived in Bayville New York and that I went to the Xavier school for the gifted." She started. The two nodded their heads dreading where this was going. "Well, today I got a letter. They're asking me to go back, to help them fight a possibly big threat. The letter said you two can come as well." She explained.

"But mom...you seriously -aren't- going to go back there right?" Tyler asked. "I mean, you've been working on that article for that magazine and our friends are -here-." He explained.

"Tyler, Amber, I love you both dearly. But this is something I need to do. We're going to leave next weekend. We may be back, we may not be. But I loved being there and there, I assure you, are tons of people your age that you'll make friends with." She explained to them.

"No-"

000000 00000

"-way!" Exclaimed a furious 16 year old girl currently living in Florida. The bomb had just been dropped on her and the girl's reaction was just like that of the Stewart teens. She walked around her living room no longer able to sit down. "No freakin' way!" She thundered, piercing blue eyes, just like her mother's, looked at everything in the room. Her jet black hair with up messy circle buns on the side of her head with a couple streaks of blue here and there.

"Christina please. Just calm down and we can talk about this." Pleaded a fairly young woman with brown locks up in a ponytail. She had a petite figure to her, one she had never really grown out of from high school.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can you even consider doing this to me? I have an art show in less then two weeks. How can you even think about doing this to me?" She cried. She was normally a really nice and sweet girl. Except when you said or did something to rile her up, then she got angry. It was part of her being a mutant and part of her personality.

"Christina Katherine Pryde!" Her mother thundered in a firm and irritated voice. That caught the girl's attention and her mom calmed down. Taking a deep breath she looked up at her daughter who was currently trying to calm down but smoke would every now and then come out of her mouth in the process. "Now I know you don't want to do this, you've made that clear. But I'll level with ya'." She said walking over to where her daughter stood.

"Let's go back just so I can help my team one more time. That'll let you get to meet some new people and friends. Then when this is all over -you- can make the decision on whether or not you want to stay." Katherine reasoned with soft blue eyes.

Christina sighed. "Fine mom, fine." She mumbled. "But what about your job?" She asked looking up at her mom.

Katherine smiled. "I think the fashion industry can live without one of it's designers for a couple months." She commented simply. Yeah, dear ol' Kitty had gone into the world of fashion after all. It wasn't that big of a surprise and neither was the fact that her designs were being bought by some of the biggest labels. What was a surprise though was that her daughter could care less about fashion. She was an artist, doing any and every type of art imaginable. Glancing over at her daughter she noticed that she was wearing none other then a pair of severely paint stained jeans and a smock. She didn't think twice about the possibility her daughter went to school dressed that way.

Christina looked up at her mom. "Okay I'm going to this place but it does not mean I'm happy about it in the least bit." She said seriously. Once this was all over she'd go to her "world" and maybe wail on some clay or cover a canvas black and red. One of those two options would satisfy her for the moment being but she'd have to find a better outlet when the temporary relief wore off.

With that Christina took off running for the stairwell that led to the downstairs basement, where her world was. Her world was merely a nickname yet it fit perfectly. The basement once had been composed of merely gray walls and a blank floor but now it had been transformed into a gallery of art exhibits. Canvas paintings hung on the paint splattered walls with clay creations on little stands. In the middle of the room she had a potting wheel with a canvas stand off to the side right next to a table that held brushes, sponges, paints, everything.

Upon entering the room she instantly felt secure, safe, at home. As if everything that had just happened to completely destroy her life wasn't real. As if it had been some dream but she was now awake where the incidents from her dream couldn't threaten her. Yet she knew it was real. With a wave of depression over her she made her way to a table full of candles. No box of matches was around, she didn't need any. Kneeling down she blew gently at the center candle. Out of her slightly pursed lips came a breath of fire that lit the desired candle.

Rising to a standing position she walked over to the canvas and pulled up a stool for her to sit on. Christina looked at her hundreds of paint colors spread out before her. She chose graveyard black, fog gray, blood red, and sunshine yellow paint colors. The girl slowly got to work on painting a red ball with the clear sign a yellow light was trying to break through. Two hours later she had finished the ball with a gray fog spiraling around it with the rest of the painting black. (1) It was then she received a knock on the door.

Christina got up and went over to the door. Pulling it open she saw her mom. "Dinner's ready." She told her with a weak smile. The teenager raised her eyebrows. "You cooked?" She asked dumbfounded and scared. Katherine shook her head. "Nope got Chinese take out. I love you, why would I make you eat my cooking?" She joked with a laugh in her voice that was so contagious Christine found herself chuckling as well.

Her mom draped her arm around her shoulders and the two headed to the dinning room to eat the Chinese meal.

"So when are we leaving?" Christina asked looking over at her mom.

"Next weekend." Was the simple reply.

Christina sighed. They were leaving so soon? How could she break the news to the art gallery? They were expecting five news pieces from her for the show. Maybe she could send it in before she left, that would work...hopefully. As they sat down to dinner the two were joined by a gray stripped tabby cat sitting down only a little bit away from the food.

"Did you feed Smokey?" Katherine asked looking over at her daughter. It had been one of the agreements made when they got smoky. He could be Christina's own pet but she would have to feed, groom, and pick up after him.

The fire breather groaned and got up from the table. She had forgotten about poor Smokey's meal. "Aww poor Smokey. Did you think I forgot about you?" Christina cooed kneeling down to stroke behind the kitty's ear. The gray creature purred deeply, Christina had found his weakness.

Christina rose and made her way into the kitchen. She searched the pantry looking for just the right canned cat food to give him this night. It came down to the beef or salmon flavored wet cat food. Both were unappetizing to her but for some reason Smoky loved it, yet hated Chinese food. She would have to work on fixing that little problem one of these days. To enjoy fish flavored wet cat food but turn your nose up at Chinese was a crime if she ever saw one.

Finally settling on the beef she opened the cat food can carefully, afraid that the can opener would accidentally shred her hand. It had been a phobia of hers for years, ever since she had nearly tore her entire hand to pieces as a little kid. Of course she was way older and much more capable of handling a simple can opener but still, childish fears were hard to remove.

As she walked back to the table after giving Smoky his dinner something dawned on the beautiful yet slightly temperamental artist. She came back to the table but before she sat down the girl looked at her mom dead in the eye. There was no mistaking her serious and worried gaze.

"What about Smokey?" She asked her voice filled with concern and possible rage if the answer was something she didn't want to hear or be the answer.

Kathrine looked up from the magazine she had been skimming through lightly as she had waited her daughter's return. "What about Smokey?" She asked clearly not understanding the question.

"Is Smokey coming with us? Or does this school not allow pets and we'll have to give him up?" Christina asked in a small accusing huff, a small puff of smoke escaping from her mouth involuntarily.

Kathrine smiled. Memories of Wolverine, Wolfsbane and most of the guys who had no animal related abilities came flooding her mind. "Yeah if they allow some of the people they did when I went there then Smokey has got nothing to worry about." She explained chuckling lightly. She thought back to when she had caught a glimpse of Kurt's room once. It looked so much like a pig sty she had called him pig-boy for a month instead of elf-boy. He had absolutely hated which made it all the more fun to call him that.

Christina's eyes narrowed slightly but they released. "All right, as long as he can come." She said in a low and assured voice. She really did have her father's attitude in a lot of ways. It became more and more clear each day. She didn't know who he was, but her mom always said she reminded her of him. The only thing Christina knew was that he had disappeared the night of her birth during a "natural" earthquake according to her mom. Whatever that meant.

000000 00000000

It was Friday afternoon about two weeks after the letters had been sent out to not only the former X-men, but former Brotherhood as well. The reason was still a mystery to everyone but the teachers. Of course, secrets never stayed secrets for long around the school. Ever since the letters had been sent out, the teachers had been exceedingly happier then they normally were and everything was a buzz. In all honesty, the students were sick of these returning X-men and they hadn't even meet them yet. But for the past two weeks all the talk had been about these people. Everything from preparing numerous dorm rooms, to stocking the fridge with stuff that had never been put in there since the first ten years of the new millennium, even to bribing the students to try and make these new teens feel welcome. It was almost disgusting to the kids.

The time was 4 pm that afternoon, classes had let out an hour ago but it had been stressed greatly that they don't leave the property seeing as how most of the adults and their kids were coming this day. Sitting in the rec. room with a pair of head phones blasting music into the ears they were placed upon, was Celia. She held a bored expression on her face as she picked which song she wanted to hear. Normally she'd be out on the town doing whatever with her friends, but no! She was so wrapped up in her angry thoughts she didn't notice a head of slightly reddish brown hair kneel down to meet her gaze.

Glancing up she saw Darren smirking at her. "What's up with you?" He asked casually.

"Nothing." She mumbled pulling the head phones off of her ears letting her music rest beside her. It always got her attention when he looked at her in that way.

"Nothing wouldn't have to do with a mob of new recruits comin' today would it?" He asked slyly always seeming to know just what she was thinking and just how she was feeling. Must be because she was his girlfriend, or maybe he had a second mutant ability just for her.

"...No." She said after a moment obviously trying to convince him she wasn't even though they both knew that was the case.

"Good because I wouldn't want anything to bug you right now." Darren told her leaning forward. He brought his hand up to the her, fingers caressing the back of her neck lightly as his warm breath rested upon her lips for a moment before closing the gap, his lips pressing up against her own pink ones. Their eyes closed as Celia started to lay down on top of the couch with Darren following so he would be onto. He was about to slip an arm around her waist when the sound of a car pulling up onto the school grounds causing the teachers' exclamations and shouts making the two teens jump up off the couch so they wouldn't get caught and lectured.

"Crap." Darren muttered under his breath knowing Celia didn't like hearing him use real cuss words in front of her. "Looks like the nightmare has started." He declared looking over at her. Both of them held the same irritated looks on their faces.

"Terrific." Celia said sarcastically. Looking over at Darren she sighed. "Might as well get the whole introduction stuff over with. Then we can go on with our lives." She suggested as her boyfriend nodded his head. Draping an arm around her shoulders they left the room. Out of a window they could see a silver BMW park in the drive way with a brunet woman and her daughter apparently inside. As they watched the couple were joined by several other teenagers who were clearly their friends.

Kathrine Pryde looked around the school as she pulled up. Christina had fallen asleep hours ago with Smoky curled up in her arms. The sweet smell of flowers welcomed Shadow Cat. Instantly, the woman felt as if a part of her that had been removed was now filled once again. Memories flooded back to bringing a smile of sheer joy to her face. "I'm home." She whispered softly realizing what she had lost and had been missing for so long.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Okay I know this chapter was a little dragging but it was mainly a sag way into having them all reunited at the school like I said earlier. Again I'm sorry. Also, I included that part about Celia and Darren for you readers who have been prying for more info on the new X-teens and couldn't wait for later chapters. By the way don't worry, Celia and Darren's friends will be introduced later and if the kiss thing seemed to rushed or early, keep in mind you might be hearing of them only now but they have been going out for nine months now ; ). I also started this chapter off with my made up Melissa Stewart because in this story she was an original X-men and I thought you should get to know her somewhat better.**

(1) The painting Christina created represented her golden ball of life and hope about her future but now it has been ruined (shown by the red) and being chained up (the fog) in the current darkness.


	4. We're back!

Yayabitchyfish: Celia and Darren caught kissing hmm? Well would it be cool if it were two adults caught kissing? (not Loro sorry…well maybe not sure.) Also thanks for the compliment on the name. Like Christina huh? Well don't worry there will be plenty of her in the later chapters as well as the other characters.

Jrkgirlrox: Did I update soon enough to still get my hug? Sorry it took so long. And yay! I got my first flame on a completely off topic subject! I love those! Yes I'm weird but haha. You have a gray cat named Smokey that's so cool! As for the whole spying thing well…um…I'd highly suggest you check your dresser, backpack, and closet very very carefully. I need to know if you could find camera 3 for me and change the battery the big screen monitors in my room keep blinking to change the battery.

Paprika90: Thank you so much for your view on the title. Well my original characters are: Melissa, Celia, Nikki, and Tyler whom I wuv very much. My other's I'm starting to love just as much but these guys have been with me the longest (just have new names hehe).

MagCat: Well this chapter is the start of the Lancitty you were asking for but you'll have to stick with the rest of the story until they're finally together. These two got some stuff to work through. There won't be every coupling you are thinking about but there will be a few. I'm really surprised how popular Christina is, but keep your minds open to Nikki as well, I know you all may hate her after this chapter but try and see it through her eyes in the chapters to come. I'll give you guys some more updates about all of them in chapters to come.

The-Dragonlugia: Sorry but there's only one Romy child and a group of them and you'll get to meet her in this chapter!

NightGoddess: Thanks for the warning, it's been taken down and I'm glad you like the story.

Katherine waited a moment, taking in the rejuvenating presence that this school instilled in her. Her blue eyes closed lightly as she breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers. After a minute or so, Shadow Cat turned her attention to her daughter. Able to see her look so peaceful was a joy in and of itself. For the past two weeks, Christina had been agitated, irritable, and withdrawn around everyone but the precious cat curled in her arms. Her hair was once aging up in those annoying circle buns with blue streaks here and there. At least Ms. Pryde had been able to convince her daughter to wear a clean pair of jeans and one of the few t-shirts she owned that wasn't smothered in clay or paint.

Gently, she reached out a soft graceful hand and placed it upon her child's shoulder. "Christina, wake up sweetie. We're here." She cooed softly. "C'mon we need to get inside and unpack." She added just a little bit louder when she noticed the raven haired girl didn't stir.

In reality, Christina was awake, she had never fallen asleep. The girl just knew that if she didn't have to watch them driving to the air port, then arriving in Bayville only to drive to this school, then she could try and convince herself that it wasn't really happening. That all this was some horrible dream or prank and it would all be over soon and she could wake up and go back to her normal life. A life not involving a bunch of stuck up boarding school kids that she would be forced to live with for months. Though as her mother became persistent in waking her up she decided she couldn't stay asleep forever, reluctantly she opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder.

"Ah good you're awake. Why don't you put Smokey in your bag and help unload some of our luggage." Katherine commented getting out of her car and walking around to the trunk that held their numerous amount of suitcases. She heard an annoyed groan from her daughter as Christina came into view. She had a mixture of a purse and a backpack slung on her shoulder, Smokey's head popping out of the top.

A few minutes later the large double doors that allowed mutants into the school were pushed open as Katherine and Christina entered the massive mansion and almost instantly they were surrounded by a crowd, a very excited crowd, of adults. Each one took their turns hugging Katherine, telling her how much they missed her, how good she looks blah blah bah. It made no difference to Christina. She didn't know these people and they didn't know her, so when attention was focused on her for apparently being The Great Katherine Pryde's daughter she paid them little or no heed. Her eyes landed on a burly ruffed up man, he was smirking, his face looked so unused to the smirk, let alone a smile, she half expected his face to crack and fall off due to it. With that thought a half smile found its way to her lips, but realizing that his face wasn't gonna crumble it quickly vanished. Just as it vanished that burly guy turned to look at her.

"So half-pint, this is your kid huh?" He asked glancing over at Katherine before nodding back to Christina.

"Yes she is. Everyone this is Christina." Katherine said happily introducing her daughter to her friends and role models.

The group fell silent looking over at Christina expectantly. The teenager looked back at them just as expectantly. What? Did they honestly expect her to say something to them? What a bunch of loons! She figured -some- people might actually enjoy talking to complete strangers but she just wasn't one of them. When still no one said anything she figured the best thing to do would be to get out of there. "Um, where's the bathroom?" The fire breather asked.

"Down to the hall, second door on the right." Scott said half surprised about her withdrawn and sullen personality. Must of had more of her dad's genes in her then they had thought.

"Thanks." Christina mumbled and headed down the hall in that direction. She was so caught up in contemplating how much longer she'd be forced to live here that the girl didn't notice an approaching teenager. Apparently this chick didn't notice Christina either because as the two were about to pass by each other, Christina felt her shoulder collide with another shoulder. And it was hard!

Doing a 180, Christina whirled around and came face to face with a girl who was about her age and height so neither one towered over one another with an intimidating dominance. The girl had forest green eyes narrowed into tiny slits just a narrow as Christina's. She could have been passed off as Christina's double if it wasn't for this chick's black hair going only to her mid neck and had lime green tips instead of electric blue streaks.

"Watch where you're goin'." The girl snarled, if she had been a dog then every hair on her body would have been standing up as straight as a board at that moment.

"And what if I don't?" Christina hissed back, a cross between a snake and cat like expression on her face.

"Trust me you X-kid. You do not wanna mess with me." She warned voice dripping with venom.

"I'm really starting to think I do." The fire breather snarled with a deadly smirk as a stream of smoke poured out of her mouth as a warning.

"Fine have it your way." The green tipped hair said with a devious smirk forming on her lips that looked almost green. Must be the lightning. Slowly her right hand turned into a fist. As the fist formed her hand appeared to be tuning into a very deadly, dark shade of green. The green covering her hand started trailing to her wrist, the up to her arm. It was just starting to reach her elbow when someone down the hall called out to apparently the girl opposing Christina.

"Hey Nikki! Get over here." Celia called from down the hall motioning for her green haired friend to join her.

Nikki, apparently, turned to look at Christina. "You got lucky chica." She muttered before going past her with a harsh shove with her shoulder to Christina.

"Whatever." Christina muttered under her breath. She heard her mom calling down the opposite side of the hallway and reluctantly she started down the hall. The girl looked down to make sure Smokey hadn't been spooked or hurt during that little stare down. Comforted that her little kitty hadn't experienced any harm she went to join her mom.

Christina joined her mom once again, only to find out that she had been assigned a room that wasn't with her. Great! First she nearly gets in a fight the first two minutes she's here now she'll have to share a room with a stranger. This place just kept getting better and better.

"This is it, my old...room." Katherine's voice drifted off as she stood in her door way. She was amazed, the room hadn't chanced once. The bedding was the same; their books were still in the shelves and...her old vanity table. It was still there! Make-up arrangement and all. There were even posters still pinned on Katherine's side of the room of boy bands that had been popular back then.

"It's like taking a step back in time." Katherine whispered dropping her bags to trace her fingers along the grain of the oak in her vanity table. Christina stepped to the side allowing her mom to have a moment to get reacquainted with her old room before showing the teenager the room she'd be staying in. She watched as her mom took a seat on the cushioned chair, looking at her reflection in the mirror, and then down to her make up.

"Good ol' Kit. Still obsessed with ya' make up." A southern voice said from the door way. Leaning up against the wall was a beautiful brunette with two white strips of hair. Emerald eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief and amusement in them. The woman had a grand grin on her face seeing her long time friend.

"Rogue!" Katherine half screamed, half squealed, as she jumped up from the table and raced towards her. The two women threw their arms around one another, hugging each other as tightly as each woman could.

"Kitty!" Rogue said using the fashion designer's high school nickname. Even though both their eyes were closed tightly hot tears spilled out of each of their eyes, running down the sides of their faces and onto the other's shirt. They stood there in silence after that, both holding onto each other for dear life as if one of them had died and then came back from the dead. Rogue felt the tears on her shirt but she knew there were also tears on Kitty's as well so it evened out.

"I like can't believe it's you. That we're here, and that it's like nothing has changed at all!" Looking up Kitty caught her voice in her throat. "Oh my gosh." She whispered her face full of shock and eyes bug eyed.

"What?" Rogue asked pulling away from her friend so she could see her better.

"I like, haven't talked this way since high school! Oh my gosh I feel like Kitty again! Not Katherine but -Kitty-!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around Rogue one more time, both girls laughing, squealing, and hugging like there was no tomorrow.

The two could have stayed that way forever, feeling the amazing feeling they had being together again, if it hadn't been for an interrupting surprise. A light knock sounded from the wooden door frame. Standing there was Ms. Stewart, a grin plastered on her face bigger then the state of Texas it seemed. Her two children had wandered over to where Christina sulked and attempted to make small talk with her. Well, at least find out if she knew how long they were all being forced to stay here.

Another embrace took place, this time it was a three way hug. Melissa, just like Kitty and Rogue, felt overwhelmed at the sight of her two old friends. It was amazing, neither one had aged a day it seemed. Once again here they were, standing in the old dorm hall, just like they had years upon years ago. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried this hard out of happiness. It had to have been when Amber was born, and that was about 16 years ago. She held the two women tightly in her arms and they did the same to her. The world around them faded, it was just the three girls, the resurfacing memories, and current emotions of sheer joy rushing through them. All three were so caught up in being lost from reality they barely noticed when they each got tapped with something oddly familiar. It was hard, round, and long but that was all they could make out without looking up.

Kitty was the first to glance up when she had been tapped. Her bright blue eyes caught sight of a silver long staff. That could only mean the owner of it was..."Gambit!" She exclaimed eyes lighting up with joy. Okay so she and Monsieur Lebeau had never really gotten along, in fact they hadn't ever had a real conversation before. But she was in an overjoyed, excited, and purely delighted mood and she would have been to the point of tears to see even Toad again.

"Aye mademoiselle, it'd be Remy. So'y chere. Remy would have let ya' have dis litta' reunion but if he had stayed down dere any longer de Wolverine would have shread 'im ta' pieces." He said with his classic suave smile as he retracted his bow-staff, tucking it safely inside his worn brown trench coat. It was safe to say he hadn't changed it ever since he had gotten it, back when he was 18. His hair was about half an inch longer then when he had been a teenager with silver hairs grown into his chestnut brown locks and in a goatee he had grown a few years back. This new addition to his features seemed to bring out his intense eyes even more.

"Rem'eh and Ah got married." Rogue explained eyes shinning as she kissed her husband on the cheek. Yes she kissed him! At this Melissa and Kitty became bug eyed and their jaws slackened in astonishment.

"An' chere learned how ta' touch a pe'son fa' up ta' two minutes." The Cajun explained grinning as he felt Rogue's lips against his skin, even if it was merely his cheek. He knew to be polite in front of the other two ladies so he decided to save his returning action for that night when they were in their room. Instead, he slyly slid his arm around her waist which over the years he had become very familiar with. Rogue had switched rooms the year Mel had come aboard the X-men crew when Kitty had offered to share a room with her. It hadn't bothered Rogue all that much, after all, it had gotten her a room all to herself, it had been just a little bit of peace and quiet but a little was better then nothing in her eyes.

Rogue turned her head to look behind them and smiled. "Ev'ryone, meet ouh daughta'." She said stepping to the side to reveal a lovely teenage girl. She had tan, almost brown, skin that seemed to have a glow from the sun about it. Her hair was long, flowing down to her forearms like a black sea. She had warm, dark, brown eyes but held a sophisticated dignified air around her. The strange part was she looked nothing like Remy or Rogue.

"Hello, my name is Lenore." She told the group in a soft but warm and proper tone of voice with a gentle and happy smile. She didn't sound like either one of her parents for that matter.

"Chere and I adopted Leno'e f'om a' o'phanage fo' mutants. Child came f'om a mid wes' indian t'ibe" Remy explained to Kitty and Melissa, clearing up the resemblence issue. He had apparently be working on speaking in first person when need be.

"Ah'm jus' not able ta' have a baba'h inside meh for nine months." Rogue explained. "But Ah love Leno'ah as if Ah had." The once Goth said positively beaming with happiness beyond belief she could be a parent after so many years of belief she'd never be able to.

"It's nice to meet you Lenore these are my children, Amber and Tyler." Melissa told her smiling towards her two teenagers who were now full on talking Christina but stopped and looked up to say hey.

"And that's my daughter Christina." Kitty added and Christina said a short hello before going back to tending to some of her painting that Smokey had knocked over when he managed to escape from the bag and had started exploring.

"Wow it looks like I won't be as lonely as I thought I might be here." Lenore said brightly seeing three people her age that looked somewhat friendly.

"Didn't you see the group of teens already living here?" Tyler asked with a barely auditable grunt at his and his sister's little encounter with them. They had run into some girl with green hair who hadn't looked very happy and if it hadn't been for the teachers near her she would have completely blown them off all together.

"Yes I did but they were not very friendly or social with me. Instead they went off to be with other's who I assume were their friends." Lenore explained it was clear that she was still learning how to use the teenage version of speaking instead of talking as if she were some refined, upright, wealthy woman late in her years. She looked back to see if her parents had heard her comment but they were too engrossed with catching up with Ms. Stewart and Ms. Pryde that they failed to hear their daughter's comment.

About thirty minutes later Christina nearly had the room she was staying in complete. It was evident she had a room mate so, and being the oh so nice person she was, she had put her paintings up on both sides of the room. She figured that whatever stuck up snob she was stuck with would apperciate her artwork. However her face became pale when she realized she was missing a piece, one of the smaller pieces at that. Frantically she began searching the room in hopes to find it, she went through every single bag she had brought along and searched every nook and crany thinking it might have fallen in one of those hard to reach places. Not seeing it anywhere Christina began to panic. What if it had been left on the plane? Or fell out somewhere in the airport? That was her favorite piece! No this couldn't be happening, it had taken her weeks to paint it, every last detail had been crucial and had to be perfect and she had kept that train of thought until it had been completed.

In the middle of her crazed search a soft, gentle, almost timid knock came to the closed door. Christina grumbled under her breath at the interruption feeling it was just wasting precious and valuable search time as she trudged over to the door. Flinging it open her blazing blue eyes caught sight of that Indian girl, what's-her-name. "Yeah?" She snapped.

Lenore looked up through clearly intimidated and slightly fearful eyes. "Well I found this in the hall way on the way to my room. I was wondering if it possibly belonged to you." She said in her mildly thick accent. Lenore lifted up a 10" by 10" canvas painting of a beautiful red rose with dew drops on the edges of a few random petals. It had obviously been copied from a fake rose for it was the only type of flower that could last weeks without dieing.

Christina's eyes instantly softened at the sight of her missing painting being found. Gingerly she reached out and carefully took the painting back in her trembling hands. Tenderly she held it in her arms, struggling not to cry. "Thank...you." She managed to say without choking out the words. It wasn't necessarily the fact a simple painting had been found, no that wasn't it at all. The reason for her sudden change in emotion was what the found painting represented to her. The inspiration to her artwork of colors had been from a gift from her father, a man she never met. The fake rose was so precious to her she had needed to recreate it, imitate it, and somehow make it her own. And that was when she first picked up a paintbrush.

Christina was snapped out of her thoughts though when Lenore spoke again. "You are welcome." She told the unusually calm fire breather. "It is a very pretty painting. Do you have others?" Lenore inquired. Christina thought about it a moment, people really only saw her art when it was donated to exhibits, not in private showings. But if her stuck up room mate would be able to then when not?

"Uh sure...they're in here." She said in a slow voice steeping to the side so Lenore could enter her room. As soon as she met the sight of the paintings, Lenore's warm drown eyes lit up and a gleeful smile spread across her lips. She seemed to take hours just gazing at one then moved onto the next. It felt like the more the Indian looked at the paintings of various landscapes, objects of beauty, and symbol of how she felt, the more she seemed amazed and in awe.

"They are all beautiful." She whispered turning back to face Christina. A thought occurred in her head at that moment. Should she suggest it? Lenore had never been one to be very persuasive or be taken seriously by others. Perhaps it was her child like smile or the way she spoke, whatever the reason she had never had too many friends nor had her ideas been heard on too many occasions. Yet she figured it couldn't hurt to at least ask.

"The valleys of New Mexico have beautiful sunsets. Perhaps you would wish to recreate them in a painting. I'm sure you would be able to do an amazing job just like with the others." Lenore told her recalling the days she spent as a child watching the sunrises and sunsets. That is until one night it all changed and she was placed in that shabby orphanage for mutants.

Christina turned to look at her. "I've heard that before, and been thinking' about goin' there. Do you live there or something?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I used to though. I live in New Orleans now." Lenore explained. "Well I must go; I still need to unpack my belongings." Lenore said and quickly dispersed from the room. Christina wasn't sure what was up with that sudden need to leave. Maybe the girl was just shy and couldn't be around someone this long. Or maybe something about New Mexico had gotten her, but -she- was the one who had brought the state up in the first place. She was just about to return to her painting when a voice from her doorway sounded and let out a groan.

"You gotta' be kiddin' me!" Complained Christina's room mate. Christina turned around only to come face to face with -her-.

----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------

Down on the first floor, a father and son were entering the mansion.

"I still don't see why the hell I gotta' be here. -You- didn't even go to this place." A teenage boy who had such a strong resemblance to his dad that it was almost a minime type thing being pulled. He had the same shaggy brown hair his father had when he was his age with brown eyes to match. He definitely had the modern day Bender (from the Breakfast Club) down with the black t-shirt, blue jeans, fingerless gloves, but no trench coat.

"Because we needed to." His dad said in a voice that was a cross between a huff and a snap. They were pulling in several duffle bags that weighed a tremendous deal when they were being pulled in stacked on top of one another.

"You've been sayin' that ever since we got that stupid letter." His son snarled out of aggravation with the vague answer.

"Ian! Just back off all right!" His dad ordered obviously getting equally aggravated. "Look I want you to just play nice with all the other kids until this whole thing is over then we'll go home. Okay!"

"Play nice?" Ian asked as if his dad was speaking a second language. He hadn't heard those two words since he was in third grade. Well actually it was three weeks ago in the Principal's office at his high school. What was it with adults and thinking even 16 year olds were 6 year olds anyways?

Before his dad could make some comeback to that sarcastic remark they were surrounded by a crowd of adults, although they weren't as joyous to see the two as they had been with the returning X-ladies. But still they expressed how good it was to see the once juvenile delinquent, who was now a responsible father and adult, again who had just as many memories with the mutant team as any of them...well not quiet but still.

Ian looked over at his dad and gave him a puzzled look. For a man who had made such a big stinkin' deal over coming he sure didn't seem too thrilled with all this. Turning his attention back to the others, he noticed that each one seemed to smile like they all knew something they didn't and wouldn't say what if confronted about it. Oh well he didn't care. The grinning like crazy adults made small talk with Ian and his dad for a few more minutes before dismissing them to go find their room.

"Looks like you're sharin' a room with another kid." Ian vaguely heard his dad say while he was in the process of tuning him out, and the conversations around him in. He knew it wasn't right but like he cared whether it was right or not. The brunet's attention landed on a conversation going on between a black haired girl and a blonde who he must admit wasn't half bad.

"Well I haven't met the other's yet but from what I heard from Nikki this one girl, Christina I think, is might be trouble." Blondie explained as she sat down on a chair pretty close to the one black head was sitting in.

"What do you mean Celia?" Black head asked not turning her head to look at her friend, she just looked straight ahead. Ian had to admit, Black head has some pretty interesting eyes. They were completely black! No white, no color, they looked like two giant pupils. _That's weird._ He thought to himself deciding to turn his attention back to the blonde...Celia, nice name. Figures, a nice name naturally goes with a nice body like that. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice their attention turning towards his starring gaze.

"Want something?" Celia asked eyes narrowed slightly at him for eavesdropping, or maybe it was his starring, or maybe it was both or something else entirely. Either way he found himself at a cross roads, he could walk away with his dad, try and make the friends he greatly lacked at this moment, or play it cool. Eh go with the latter. A slow and low smirk formed over his face and he looked Celia up and down.

"Yeah I'm looking for my room, but I'd rather be in yours. Care to give me directions?" He replied smugly, arms crossed over one another in front of his chest as if it gave him even more of a bad boy look then he already had.

Celia paused for a moment. "Take a hike creep. C'mon Tori." She said before she and her friend left the room they had been talking in. It was weird; it was almost like Celia was leading Tori out of the room, like she couldn't leave on her own.

Ian just shook his head like it didn't even bother him. In reality, it didn't. He knew he'd have plenty of time to warm her up to him, so why rush her? With that thought in mind he turned his head back to his dad, but his dad wasn't there. _Great he's wandered off again. Where could he have gone?_ The teen thought occasionally having the train of thought that his dad was the irresponsible teenager and he was the parent. Though it was purely for kicks, nothing more. _Lance Lavers, you better be close by,_ and with that thought, Ian turned down the hall.

Lance, after realizing his uncaring son had decided to go off to who knows where, had started going to the places that had been the big deal rooms when he was a teen. That included the rec. room, and the kitchen. He had run into Rogue and the Cajun in the rec. room and had noticed Speedy Gonzales with his kid entering so naturally he had to stop his search and greet his best friend and team mate. Maybe this whole reunion hadn't been such a bad idea after all. He was about to pass the kitchen when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Lance's breathing became shallow and his heart felt as if it were about to burst right out of his chest. His body tensed up as sweat started to glisten off of his brow. Could it really be? No! He had seen the hospital crash down in front of his very eyes. But...but...but it was! Even though her back was to him, he would know her anywhere. As she turned around to face him, time stopped it seemed. He could feel his palms grow moist and a lump form in his throat. His eyes stung with hot salty tears that were threatening to spill over at any minute.

She stopped short the instant she saw him. All at once emotions raced through her. It was really him, after all these years, thinking he was dead, here he was. She was able to whisper out only one word, knowing saying anything else would cause an emotional break down in her. Her voice was soft, careful, hopeful, and almost timid even. "...Lance?"

"Kitty."


	5. First days are very interesting

Author's note: **Remember tomorrow is 9/11 and I want to remind you all of it because I was so ashamed of myself for almost forgetting so I want to remind my readers.**

**Yaya bitchy fishy: **That made my day hearing you couldn't go two minutes without jumping up and down! Don't worry I'm working on he triangle. I actually didn't get the name Lenore from Edgar Allen Poe, it's my cousin in law's name and I love it. Ye be right about Tori being blind and I added two new made up guys, happy? LoL it made me laugh so hard hearing about the sight stick, I'll see if I can work it in! In regards to your P.S. message, don't worry. You were -not- telling me how to write my story and I definitely don't want you to shut up by all means keep making suggestions and requests! That goes for everyone.

**MagCat: **Is an interesting chapter a good or bad thing? Haha, also sadly no, Nikki isn't Wanda's daughter…yet haven't decided yet lol.

**Nacata: **I laughed so hard reading this message! So glad the Romyness and Lancitty is making you happy. Pietro entered into the story this chapter and he's got a son of his own which you may hear more of later. As for Pietro le sigh well all I can say it take a lot to mend a broken heart and destroyed trust but it'll all work out. Poor Kurt he had the worst heart break of them all which you'll all hear about soon I hope, he also has a son who just hasn't been introduced yet, but he's there.

NijaStrawberry: Thanks I love the "so awesome"s! 

**Paprika90: **I'm really glad you love Christina's power and you may very well get to see her and Nikki go at it. It's so great hearing you like the decision I had Rogue and Remy make. I figured two minutes was long enough and if I had made it so she -was- able to fully control her powers then she wouldn't be a mutant anymore. It's good to know I got the X-kids' attitudes and reactions down right. Yeah you're right, Kitty and Lance had Ian and Christina and by the end of the story the entire hospital situation will have been completely told.

**Jrkgirlrox: **Yay I get my hug! Ha thanks for the flame ;). You found camera 3 that's great thanks for changing the batteries for me. I'm sorry Rogue chipmunk won't let you put white in her hair, maybe you should switch to gerbils instead (just a suggestion). And yes Lance is the daddy! Hope that makes your day!

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-men evo. Do own all the made ups!**

---- ---- ---

Lance's voice was deep, husky with emotion as her name graced his lips once again. It felt so right saying it. His eyes stared down at her with such a love, desire, and tenderness it seemed as if she had just been an angel in a dream for his entire life and now here she was, real. She looked back at him for a long moment and then suddenly there she was in his arm. Her grip was tight and he could feel a small spot on his shoulder grow damp.

Instinctively, his arms found their way around her waist, remembering all the times he had held her dearly, protectively even, in them. He was about to tighten his grip on her when she pulled away from him so quickly and angrily it was as if he repulsed her. Her bright blue eyes were past the point of rage and his past the point of confusion. What had just happened? Had he something to upset her in someway?

His thoughts were interrupted when a searing sting erupted from his cheek as a supposedly delicate hand smashed into the side of his face. Her hand came down to reveal a red handprint forming on his right cheek. His eyes narrowed and he could feel a headache forming in his head as he willed himself not to start a quake right then and there.

"What the..." He stopped himself from saying a few words that would really tick her off, "heck was that for!" Lance demanded eyes narrowed at her shocked she would hit him after years of thinking they were each dead.

"What do you think it was for!" Kitty screamed. "After what you totally did to me! How can you like even try and play dumb!" She roared too angry to cry, though the tears would come long after this, when she would be safely inside her room. "You didn't even come back to see if I had like made it!" Her pretty blue eyes displaying more then rage, they also revealed the emotions of pain, hurt, and betrayal.

"Kitty...I-" Lance's words were cut off.

"Don't you dare Kitty me! I can't believe you." Kitty said her volume lowering as the pain started to over power the anger instilled in her. Her expression softened though as a thought crossed her mind. "Is he here?" She asked.

"Is who here?" Lance asked noticing the sudden change in her tone.

"Don't play dumb with me! Is my son here or did you leave him like you left me and your daughter." She stated in an icy cold voice.

"I would never do that to my son! How dare you accuse me of that you-" Lance cut himself off before he called something he knew he would regret calling her when he also knew he didn't mean it.

"So where is he then?" Kitty demanded.

"I don't know! Wandering around here somewhere I guess!" Lance roared. By then the two had drawn attention by plenty of members of the household. Nikki, Kyle and Jason, the two boys she had nearly hotwired the X-mobile to escape to California with, were currently sitting on the stairwell pretending to play cards as they listened to the famous Shadow Cat and Avalanche go at it.

Kyle, a boy with dirty blonde hair that fell messily on his head with chocolate brown eyes, couldn't hold in a small smirk. "They sound like a fat middle aged couple fighting over left over meatloaf." He chuckled holding onto his stomach out of pure reaction to something he found funny. Nikki looked over at Jason, Kyle's best friend and practically brother, looked to one another and each using only one hand, they shoved Kyle causing him to lose his balance and topple down the stairs landing with a thud. Both them had to clamp their hands over the mouths to keep from letting out the laughter that was screaming to get out.

Down the hall in the rec. room Rogue and Gambit listened in onto the once couple's dispute. Some things just never changed and this must be one of them. So Kitty and Lance had children huh? Interesting turn of events. Still, what had the Professor been thinking when he sent the invitation to Alvers? And if he was here then did that mean...-no! Surely even Xavier knew what had happened between Speedy and Melissa; he wouldn't invite him too would he? Their attention snapped back hearing Kitty speak again.

"Oh that's great! you aren't even here three minutes and you've already lost him!" Kitty hollered.

"Yeah well what about Christina! She still around!" Lance demanded. His anger was boiling, sadness welling up, pain searing through him, and love shinning through the hardened gaze all at the same time. How was it possible? He was as mad as hell at her and yet all he wanted was just to hold her in his arms and make up for the past 16 years.

Kitty was about to yell back when an intruder at the entrance to the kitchen interrupted them. "Aww look at you two, you're just like an old married couple." A tauntingly familiar voice mocked.

"Stay out of this QuickLips." Kitty snipped with an icy cold tone in her voice, back turned to him.

"Can you please let that go already? I said I was sorry." A head of platinum hair requested as he leaned up against the doorframe, never being one to stand still for more then 30 seconds.

"And she said you broke her heart. I don't care if you said you were sorry. I don't care if you said you were the prince of England! Gosh why did the professor like have to invite you guys back!" Kitty muttered, more like yelled, shoving past Pietro without a second look in Lance's direction.

Lance's eyes trailed after her with a longing gaze. As she was disappearing from view a hand went up to his cheek where she had slapped him. The sting was fading away, almost like a symbol of the love and hopes of what could have been between them again.

She stormed down the hall not caring where she was going at the moment. -Any- place was better then back there. She was halted to a stop when a pair of firm but gentle hands grabbed hold of her arms forcing her to stop.

"Vitten?" There was no mistaking the soft and very concerned German accented voice.

Kitty slowly raised her glosses over blue eyes to see a pair of dark blue eyes looking down at her with worry. "Kurt?" She asked softly seeing the man who had been liked a brother to her so long ago.

"Vitten, vhat happened?" He asked gently and all at once, Kitty collapsed into his arms, hugging the elf tightly as he hugged her back. The boy had grown, that's for sure, and he had grown into a strong well-built adult. His bad posture wasn't nearly as bad as it had been and he had cut his hair to the top of his ears, dark blue sideburns on his face, not too bold they were just there. Though she hadn't gotten a close enough look to realize it but Kurt's eyes had changed the most. There was still the playful twinkle in them but you had to search for it, what they held were eyes of sorrow, grief, and loneliness, though he wouldn't let anyone know.

"Men are idiots!" Kitty's answer was muffled though she was fully aware that Kurt could hear her and that he was a man. His arms didn't withdraw at the comment, knowing that Kitty considered him more of a brother then an actual guy, even if she had made fun of him for his "typical guy mess", that mess including everything from his room to his back pack.

"I take it vou saw Lance." Kurt said softly hearing about what had happened to her in an e-mail and on the news that night. He had heard she had made it out alive after a quake brought the hospital down. That was pretty much it. Feeling her nod against his shirt he gave a soft sigh. "Vet's get you over to Rogue and Melissa. Vhey were alvays able to cheer you up." He said sweetly slipping an arm around her tiny shoulders and started walking with her down the hall.

-------- ------- -------

Ian by then had hooked up with a guy named Tyler. Pretty cool guy in his opinion, nice sister though she didn't catch his eye like that blonde...Celia that was her name, had. They had met maybe half an hour ago yeah that was about it. The boy found a nice spot on the porch step outside and decided to sit back and relax as Tyler fiddled with trying to get either his out of date game system or music player working. Slowly his eyes closed and his head found support from the doorpost as the events of that meeting took place all over in his head.

_He had been walking down the hall way aimlessly with no place to go. Well, he was supposed to be going to his room but when had he ever listened to instructions, followed the rules, was a golden boy? He'd tell ya' when, never! So he had chosen to simply do a little exploring. A place this huge and secluded must have had so many secrets and stuff like that just screaming to be discovered that it would be cruel not to reveal them. Of course, Ian had been so absorbed in his own thoughts he had completely forgot about the rest of the outside world and that was what lead him to collide with what he would grow to know as the classic "worst enemy"._

_Ian's brown eyes looked up to meet the face of a teenage boy, who wore these hideously large shade by the way, towering over him with a scowl set firmly on his face and a flunky, he'd later know as Jason, standing beside him with his arms crossed impatiently. The two had shot rude and sarcastic comments back and forth for about a minute and a half before Ian had stupidly let out a comment referring to the blonde, or maybe he had actually used her name, he wasn't one to remember. Anyways, that had sparked something inside shade boy and the next thing he knew, Ian was dangling above the ground. Not by telekinetic powers but by pure strength._

_His personal opinion was that the whole lifting-a-person-by-the-collar-to-prove-just-how-strong-you-are thing was a bit out of date, and kinda' uncomfortable with the sleeves ridding up his armpits, leave it to Ian to be concerned about the small petty details instead of the bigger threat at hand. But for right then he wasn't in any place to object, just dangle there waiting for Mr. Hotshot to get bored and shove him away harshly as if that would prove anything. Apparently that wasn't gonna happen. Apparently Shade Boy was the mysterious boy friend. _

_Ian, of course, hadn't known that at the time so maybe he embellished a little about meeting her. Okay so he practically said she had fallen for him at first sight. That caused Mr. Shade, Mr. Shade being his new name, to get really pissed and Ian was dropped like a lug onto the ground once again. A hand shot up to the grotesque sunglasses and they were lowered, revealing a pair of eyes, that had a gaze colder then ice. Glancing down Ian noticed that a fist was being formed and he instantly knew it would be connecting with some area of his body very soon and he felt himself raising his hands knowing that the thing that made him a mutant was about to take control. He knew he was a mutant, and knew how to summon his power but that was about it. Once it was summoned, it took over and he lost control. Not good!_

_Flunky Boy, he just loved giving sarcastic hero titles to people, had seemed like a motionless statue this entire time. Was he really going to just stand on the side and watch the two get into it? Well it sure seemed that way. Of course that had to immediately change when a pair of siblings emerged into the hallway from the stairwell. Maybe it was the fact there were now three "newbies", maybe it was he found the girl to be attractive and was showing off, or maybe he was just being the bodyguard he was and just doing his duty but for whatever reason it was, he intervened._

_It had taken all his body strength to hold Mr. Shade back which Ian noticed made his muscles purposefully bulge out, so it was Tyler's sister (who he later discovered to be named Amber), he was trying to show off for. How cute, maybe if he had been in a slightly more relaxed situation he would have brought it up. Of course, with Mr. Shade being held back, Ian had an open target. Too bad Tyler, at the time referred to as Skater Boy, had to block him from sending the two boarding school boys crashing into the wall, oh wouldn't that have been real fun. _

Ian was snapped out his thoughts hearing Tyler's voice faintly break through his barrier to the outside world. Cracking open one eye, he was met with the blinding brightness of the sun as it made its way toward the middle of the western sky indicating it was about four o clock or so. Squinting, he turned his head to be greeted with the blurry sight of Tyler's head. "What?" He asked knowing Tyler had said something but not sure what it was.

"I was asking who forced you to come here." Tyler said not looking up from his lap where he had a skateboard laying upside down. The boy was currently busy tightening some bolts or nuts or cashews or whatever they were. All Ian knew was that they were small and had a wrench around them at the moment.

"Oh my dad, Lance Alvers. You?" Ian asked closing his eyes once again, careful not to subconsciously tune him out and go back to his own thoughts, he didn't like having the sun shine directly into his eyes.

"My mom, Melissa Stewart." Tyler added. "How come your -mom- isn't here?" He asked.

"How come your -dad- isn't here?" Ian shot back not wanting to talk about his mom, mainly because he didn't know who she was.

"I asked you first."

"Well I'm not answering until you do." The conversation wore on like this for nearly thirty minutes before Tyler finally caved; hey Ian was one persistent and stubborn guy.

He took a deep sigh as if to prepare himself for some heart-wrenching story he hated telling. "My dad left my mom and me." He admitted in a soft voice, head hanging downward and his light brown curls falling in front of his eyes so the upper half of his face was completely hidden from view.

Ian opened his eyes lightly to look at him. "Man I'm sorry, didn't know." He said not sure really what to say. Somehow saying 'Oh gee I'm sorry your dad walked out on you and your mom but you just gotta' get over it.' didn't really sound like the appropriate thing to say to the guy at the moment.

Tyler nodded his head. "Yeah...it was the night Amber was born." He said in a shaky voice trying really hard not to cry or let it show like it bothered him but it didn't convince Ian one bit.

"You mean like left that night?" Ian asked wanting to confirm. "Yeah the sec he found out she was another one of us he took off." Tyler muttered kicking a rock that went a few inches in the air then came back down.

"One of us?" Ian asked a puzzled look watching Tyler kick the rock. "What are you talking about?" He asked clearly confused by the statement.

At that, Tyler rose to his feet and lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot and there were streaks on his cheeks from tears that hadn't quite dried yet. His eyes were focused intently on Ian wanting to make sure the boy wouldn't miss this. "Us Ian one of us." He said and with that Tyler rose three feet in the air. "The scum of the earth as far as my dad sees it, us mutants." His voice was cold as the anger towards his dad returned all over again.

At this Ian's eyes seemed to have some sympathetic look to them but he quickly shook it away and instead replaced it with a look of understanding and resent. "Yeah I know what you mean. Well my mom didn't leave me but she disappeared the very night I was born too weird huh? Don't even know what she looks like. Dad says the hospital went down with me in his arms. Only alive for 30 minutes and I lose my mom, funny huh?" He grumbled glaring fiercely at a near by tree. It was a really nice weeping willow, long round branches he assumed people sat on, with rich green leaves that reached the ground, giving it a whole invite only to enter past the curtain of swaying leaves. After a moment his mutation kicked in and the tree bent and twisted backwards. He almost felt guilty but that moment of guilt came and went and then once again he just didn't care.

Tyler dropped back to the ground gently barely having to bend his knees to keep his balance. The boy opened his mouth about to speak when the door right next to Ian was flung open and there was Logan standing in the doorway. He gave a suspicious look to the two boys as if a pair of teenage males couldn't be trusted unsupervised. His eyes trailed over to the tree and instantly they narrowed into any icy cold gaze. Snapping his head back down at the two he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand of straight and a growl escaped from his throat.

"What the hell did you two punks do?" He snarled his hands turning to fists at his sides and muscles rippling to keep himself from tearing their heads right off their puny necks.

"Twisted a tree backwards. What's the big deal?" Ian asked with an uncaring voice and an expression to match. Now, if Ian had been living there for more then three hours, and if he had actually spent more then five minutes around the adults before ducking out to find a bathroom (sound familiar?), and if he at the present time had half a brain he would have known that you do not speak to any of the Xavier staff that way, especially Logan, without getting your butt kicked. So within ten seconds of his smart mouth answer, Ian was being pulled to a standing position by his hair.

"Hey! What the heck was that for!" Ian snapped clearly pissed about that unpleasant encounter. What he got when Logan right up only inches from his face, with a snarl.

"That was for your smart answer." He replied clearly very angry. "And this, -this- is for destroying the tree." And with that said Ian felt himself get smacked upside the head. It wasn't too bad, nothing worse then a parent smackin' their kid for doing something stupid.

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid freakin' tree!" He hollered, by now having Tyler at his side incase the boy had to intervene to prevent Ian from getting himself killed.

"The big deal is, that ain't your tree to go destroying, it's part of the property and considered vandalism and that was on of the oldest and most popular trees!" Logan snarled. Okay so those were pathetic attempts at excuses but he was -not- about to say the real reason he had gotten so mad. The real reason being that it had been Ororo's favorite tree. Hundreds of times he would be leaving to go for a ride on his bike and he would see her. She would be sitting on one of the higher braches summoning a light shower to fall overhead because she loved that feeling and it helped her relax everyday so she didn't notice him. Now no more tree, no more Ororo sitting there for him to "casually" notice.

"Look he's sorry. He didn't realize it would cause such a big fuss." Tyler said desperately wanting no one to get killed his first day there, what a lovely impression that would make. Yes he could see it now, years later when he's old, gray, and wrinkled he'll look back on his memories of this place and tell his grandchildren about the wonderful school where someone was murdered on his first day.

Logan glanced over at Tyler for a moment. "And you are kid?" He asked expectantly, currently holding Ian by the shirt collar.

Tyler took a dramatic gulp before speaking. "Uh…Tyler Stewart." He said wondering if he should have used a fake name. That way if he ever came looking for him he wouldn't be able to be found. Wait what was he thinking, he lived in the building, he'd be able to find him without a single bit of effort problem. Oh well if he died then at least he could die knowing he died in the line of duty…or at least it's the story they could go with anyways.

Logan's eyes narrowed even more for a moment then released. "You're Firework's boy?" He asked. Tyler, never hearing the name Firework before, merely gave a confused look and mumbled an incoherent answer indicating either a yes or no but it wasn't clear which one. With that Logan nodded his head then let go of Ian. "I can see the resemblance." Was the last thing he said to the boy before announcing dinner was ready and abandoning them to find the dinning hall on their own.

By the time the two had found and entered the dinning hall they were met by the clearly irritated faces of literally, every person in the entire school. The food lay untouched due to the school rule that said no one could start eating until everyone arrived. So needless to say, they were all pretty angry with the two boys for holding everything up.

Avoiding death glares from everyone, Tyler and Ian took the last two remaining seats, right smack dab in the middle of a row of people consisting of: Christina, Lenore, Amber, and some guy with blonde hair that had been slicked back. So all in all it was three guys and three girls. Just their luck the six "X-kids" as they had been referred to by Nikki, were sitting directly across from their not so friendly new acquaintances: Kyle, Jason, the girl with black hair (Tori), Celia (in the middle of course), Darren, and Nikki. All six were glaring back just as coldly.

Dinner that night…was silent. No, silent wasn't a strong enough word. It was more the uncomfortable and unwelcome silence one would normally receive in a graveyard in the pitch-blackness of night with a mystic fog wafting around your feet. It was more like that type of quiet, everyone focusing on their meals to avoid eye contact with other people. Hank was one to comment (latter in private in his journal) that it had been rather immature of the adults and parents to act this way. It was horrid enough their children were but what kind of example were they themselves setting.

As soon as he had finished eating, Pietro instantly took off. The poor professor had barely been able to tell him to meet in the rec. room after dinner for a meeting of the adults. The teens, all of them not just the "X-kids", were grateful they didn't have to attend. No one wanted to have to stand around in a room with a bunch of tense and uneasy adults.

------- ------- ------

They all stood there, as still as statutes and more silent then the grave. Once again they had become the X-men and Brotherhood, with the exception of Rogue and Gambit that it, each team standing on an opposite side of the room. Pietro and Lance avoided the equally avoiding gaze of Kitty and Melissa, felt like high school all over again. Hank, Logan, Ororo, and Xavier all seemed to notice this and it was discouraging. One would think they had matured even the slightest bit since leaving high school. Feeling that if it remained this way for much longer, then surely one of them would get the notion to leave and then they all would. Clearing his throat, Professor Xavier spoke.

"I must say, it's good to see you all once again. I know things are uncomfortable between the majority of you but if you were able to overcome that in high school then I expect you to be able to over come it now." He started off but was soon interrupted by a raised hand. It wasn't clear if Lance was raising his hand out of politeness or mockery, Xavier assumed it was the latter.

"Yes Avalanche?" The elderly man asked expecting some sarcastic question.

"Well I was just wondering where all the others are. Like Frog Face, Boom Boom, Iceman, you know everyone else." He said noticing the significant loss of mutants that should be in the room. He had been hoping to see more familiar faces that had helped him out of so many jams in the past that they had almost become a family in a way.

"Well, for some such as what we used to refer to as The New Recruits I am not sure. I do know that Amara is now residing on her parents island in full rule, Wolfsbane is residing in an unknown wooded area, most believed to be a secluded forest, where she has set up a haven for mutant transformers that can be turned into animals. It is highly secretive yet is one of the best places for those mutants who have nowhere else to go that are and aren't ashamed of their mutant ability. As for the others I am not sure. Bobby has sent his regrets but cannot leave to come back here. Something about helping build a set for an upcoming movie, some sort of redone edition of the Chronicles of Narnia I believe. Evan, is currently on tour with a traveling skate board competition, in his e-mail he made it sound as if they were chaining him to the wall." The Professor explained.

"But what about all the others? I know Piotr is currently traveling through Europe visiting museums for special appearances with his art gallery exhibits but has made it clear he'd rather be back here, but what about everyone else?" Melissa asked wanting to have more people around then just this group. No offence, she loved her team dearly, but with only three Brotherhood/Acolyte members she had a feeling she'd be running into a certain person more then she wished.

"From what I have gathered, Todd Tolensky is working for the government as an undercover spy to perform various assignments. He specializes in mutant cases and world leaders. Tabitha was a tad bit harder to locate. Apparently she owns a chain of business but under a different name so we were unable to find out what business it was. As for Jamie well, the last any one ever heard of him was when he was sent into the witness protection program after observing a jewelry store robbery take place at seven different angles. The whereabouts of the others are still a mystery though." Xavier told the group receiving sad and disappointed expressions on every single face in the room.

The Professor spoke for a few minutes longer explaining what his dreams had been telling him, what all would be expected of them, and reminding them of the house rules. If they hadn't felt like high schoolers before they sure did now. Was this some joke? Knowing the staff it probably wasn't. They were dismissed to enjoy the rest of their nights with a reminder of a 7 am danger room session for them. That earned the staff a unanimous groan.

----- ---- ----

Lance and Pietro had decided to take a night out on the town, check out their old run down home, and visit all their old favorite hangouts. Rogue and Gambit had retired early to bed; of course everyone knew what they were really doing. It had actually been really hilarious watching Logan's blood boil as he watched Gambit lead Rogue upstairs by the hand to where their room was. He still thought of her as that moody 17 year old wanting nothing more then Logan to kill that stupid annoying Cajun.

Lenore had said she had wanted to see a movie but had no one to watch it with. So Amber had offered to watch it with her. There was just something about the Indian that made you love her, not in the sexual way but in the adorable way, and Christina had agreed to watch as well. Though she had claimed she had nothing better to do, Amber suspected that the blue streaked girl secretly wanted to hang out with them, but she would never bring it up. Tyler, being the over protective big brother that he was, had decided to watch it with them and he dragged Ian along as well. It would have been humorous to see a pair of twins sit side by side during a movie and not know they were even related, that is if anyone else had known other then their parents. So with the "X-teens" out for a night on the town AKA the mall, that left the group with the entire rec. room to themselves.

With their kids all in the rec. room watching The Breakfast Club movie, who knew a movie that was filmed 30 to 50 years ago would still be popular, their parents were free to hang out and catch up with each other. Kitty and Melissa were a tad more quiet then the others, but everyone knew why. After about an hour of laughs and amusing memories Scott had an idea.

"Hey, there's this night club that opened up about seven years back. It's got a full on blast from the past look and feel to it. They play music that we used to listen to and everyone dresses like they're from the 90's and 00 decades. It's really fun." He stated running a hand through his brown hair.

"That sounds really fun we should go check it out." Kitty said sounding a little more upbeat then she had previously seemed. All it took to get her out of a slump really was to distract her with something fun to occupy her time with.

"Ja, ve could vo vhat." Kurt agreed nodding his head. "Vhink ve should ask Rogue and Remy?" He asked looking around the room at the group of adults who were trying hard not to smirk or laugh.

"Yeah I say we do." Melissa said standing up with the rest of the group. "I mean it'd be rude not to invite them along and if they don't want to they'll just threaten to kill us for interrupting." She said with a light shrug.

"Okay then you do it." Jean told her with a coy smile.

"All right I will." Melissa said and with that she walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairwell with everyone in tow to find out just what would happen.

----- ---- ----

**Author's Note: **Okay before you all jump to conclusions remember what I said about this eventually being a Lancitty. Also I hope this was a decent enough chapter, I wasn't really into it all that much but I sure hope you guys were. I assure you all, more information about each character will be released throughout the story and there was something I had really needed to tell you all but I forgot completely what it was and it is driving me crazy. Oh I remembered! The X-teens are the people like Celia, Darren, Tori etc while the X-kids are the children of the X-men, just to set you all straight! Next chapter I think will be really good, including a surprise return of one of the originals and the spark of a possible new romance! Stay tuned!


	6. Let's get this party started

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken a while for me to update, with school starting my time is being sucked up but I still worked extra hard on this as well. I am really grateful for the reviews, very encouraging and they make me happy, you all are great for sending them in. Oh I think I should state this right now, there -is- a plot to this story trust me, but I think it'd be rushing it to have the whole thing unravel on the very first night of their stay wouldn't you agree? I'm thinking about having the next chapter have maybe a fight or two, some cockiness and a couple kiss scenes, if you're lucky hehe. You're also lucky with this chapter, decided to throw in a couple extra returns of some old characters. So without further wait here it is…the shout out lol.

**Jrkgirlrox: **Good to hear that Roguemunk agreed to go along with your plans after all. I've decided to have Rogue have the mutant ability to absorb thoughts, memories, and powers through touch. Sorry Pietro is mine, well I wish he was mine anyways hehe. Enjoy the chapter.

**Yayabitchyfish: **Wow I'm so glad you thought my last chapter was funny, because I was trying so hard to make it funny for you all. As for the blonde boy well, not sure how much of him you'll see but I'll bring him in, to tide you over information wise, his name is Seth. That's all I'm spillin.

**Paprika90: **Glade my story provides a hw break for you ; ). Wow not knowing what else to say, in this case I consider that a very high compliment. Thank you!

**Musagirl15: **thank you for the compliment and don't worry, I will write more!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evo, Pink or her songs, Spice Girls, Simple Plan or Smash mouth (bet you're dieing to see why I had to put those in the disclaimer now aren't you ; ). I do own all my Ocs thanks for listening to me.**

Melissa, with the group of teen like adults following, slowly crept up the stairs to where Rogue's room was located. She could hear Kurt and Scott snickering and could hear the soft sound of Kitty and Jean hitting their shoulders in order to silence them. The curly haired brunet rolled her eyes lightly as they neared the closed-door room. The quintet crowded around the door, two on the right and two on the left side of the door post with Melissa standing in the center. She slowly reached out a fist and rapped on the woodened door. She could hear nothing from the other side and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Once again she knocked, this time to be greeted by Gambit standing in the door way with a pair of boxers on.

"Oui?" He asked clearly unhappy about the interruption. The Cajun stood at a position where it was impossible to see past him, something Melissa assumed he was doing on purpose, so that nothing else in the room could be seen. Out of the corner of his gaze he could see the other adults poking their heads out from around the corner to watch what was going on, which wasn't much at this very instant.

Melissa bit down on her lower lip for a split second to work up enough courage to ask what she was about to ask. Really this wasn't her nature, ask her back when she was 15 to do something like this she'd have told you to forget it or that you had lost your mind and suggest you get some sort of mental help (as a joke), but for whatever reason here she was standing there. Maybe she had changed over the years or maybe it was the rush of being back here with all her friends and living in the moment, who knew?

"Well we were all planning on going out to a night club that's designed to be a flash back from the 90's and 00's and were wondering if you two would like to go with us." She told him trying her best to keep her words from coming out like one long one and to stay calm. She kept her eyes on Gambit as her foot stretched out to the side of the doorpost and kicked a snickering Kurt.

Remy just starred at her in disbelief. She had really interrupted them to ask something like that? He was about to slam the door shut and go back to his wife, in fact it was halfway shut with a creamy white hand reached out from behind the door and stopped it. "C'mon Remeh." Rogue said sounding as if she were throwing clothes on at the very moment. "It'll be fun an' we can pick up roight where we left off." She told him, the sound of rustling clothing could be heard in the background.

Kitty and Jean turned to one another and exchanged silent high fives in victory of getting Rogue to go with them. She seemed to be more happy and participating now that she was able to touch someone for more then a split second without a person withering to the ground. They turned their attention back to the room as Remy gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. The door was shut and the group knew it was because the couple was getting dressed and the others turned around to retreat back to their own rooms to get ready.

---- ---- ----

One hour later the group was standing outside on a concrete sidewalk, being blocked off by a red velvet cord from the rest of the street. Looking around they noticed that everyone around them seemed completely out of place just like themselves. Everyone seemed to be dressed from the 90's or 00's, some even decked out in 80's attire, just like each and every one of the X-men in line. Professor Xavier and the others had agreed to keep an eye on their kids just as if the X-kids were just like the X-teens when it came to living situations. Music blasted from various speakers placed around the line for the waiting clubbers' enjoyment.

Kitty couldn't control herself as she danced in line to a song by Smash Mouth that had been a smash hit in between the late 90's and early 00's. She vaguely remembered the title being called "All the Small Things" or something along those lines. True it had faded away after a few years of being released but it being so long ago it was now considered retro or old school, she could never keep up with the new terminology.

Scott chuckled to himself. It was like old times once again, well almost anyways. It would have felt complete if all the others were there, like Bobby, Sam, Jubilee, Amara, Pyro, Boom Boom, and all the others, then it would have felt right. Oh well, it was still the first night of returns and anything was possible.

The women finally got Kitty to settle down long enough for the group to move ahead in the line. There was a bouncer up at the front of the line checking I.D.s to make sure he didn't let anyone in under the age of 18 by accident. During the daylight hours the club was opened up for minors but as soon as the sun went down, they got kicked out. Mainly because the alcoholic drinks were served at night, there was a cur view in town still for minors, and it wasn't that entirely safe.

"So wha do they call this place Tidal Wave an'ways?" Rogue asked giving the lit up neon sign a skeptical look. Nightclubs always seemed to try and find the most random yet cool sounding names so why Tidal Wave? By then the group was right next to the bouncer and they all started to pull out their driver's license to show that they were old enough to be out past nine. The bouncer wore a dark black coat that hid away most of his physical features and had a hat pulled down over most of his face.

"They call it Tidal Wave because the club's a wave of the blast blasting into the present like a Tidal Wave blasts onto the shore." The mysterious man explained. Looking up to check their I.D.s he caught sight of their pictures and names. Scott and Jean Summers, Remy and Rogue Le, Melissa Stewart, Katherine Pryde, Kurt Wagner? Was this for real?

He nodded for them to go in realizing that he was holding up the line. The bouncer made sure to keep his face away from view as they deposited the fee and headed inside, Scott and Remy discussing how he had sounded familiar somehow. The strong, well-built man reached up and placed two fingers to his ear where an earpiece was held. "You see that?" He asked to the receiver at the other end.

"Yes, yes I did." Came a slow drawled voice filled with interest.

"Want me to grab 'em?" He asked figuring that had sparked his employer's curiosity.

"Not just yet, let 'em have a little fun first. Wait about an hour then we'll confront them." Came the confident and smug reply of someone clearly already inside the building.

"All right, you're the boss." And with that the bouncer removed his fingers and went back to checking I.D.s. Honestly, he never thought he'd be employed by his boss, it was still weird even admitting that he worked for the fellow mutant. Still, because they went back to their teenage years he got paid more then most of the other employees and even got to work with another one of his friends back from his middle and high school days.

The room was tinted with red light that flooded every corner of the building causing a blood red glow surrounding all the clubbers that were dancing and hanging. At first, the X-men (with the exception of Jean and Scott) were overwhelmed at the sight of it all. There were posters and advertisements for TV shows, fashion labels, sodas, and various products like such that dominated commercials and billboards back then. Music from every genera ranging from rap to pop played from the DJ's sound booth that dangled above the group on a platform. There was an arched bar where a bar tender was hunched over searching for the requested drink he hadn't had on display. There were couches and tables for people to sit back and relax on that had been used for years and the warn feature was evident on them.

There was a large stage near the front where people signed up to imitate old popular bands, singers, and groups. Tonight was obviously a duel night for the club had the Spice Girls dueling Simple Plan in a sing off. Both were singing one of their greatest hits right up in each other's faces both with set expressions. It was actually pretty entertaining watching the two completely opposite music groups on the same stage. Though the group of adults didn't pay that much of attention to the stage as they made their way over to the tables to put their stuff down.

"Gambit goin' ta' get a drink. What would y' like chere?" The Cajun asked as he watched his wife settle down on one of the worn couches. A smile was in his eyes as he gazed down at her form secretly still wishing to be back in their room but he'd wait.

"Whateva' as long as it don' have a coconut flava' ta' it." Rogue replied watching Scott pull Jean onto the dance floor where a large amount of couple were dancing in what would be considered, out of date dance moves. Kitty and Melissa walked over to check out what type of groups, bands, and singers they could sign up to impersonate. Hey looked like fun. Kurt sat down across from his sister.

"Vong time no see." He commented starring down at a spot on the table in front of him not wanting to make eye contact with the woman opposite of him.

"Ah'd say it is." Rogue mumbled also looking away. "How's Amanda?" She asked barely able to say the name. Amanda had been fine when she and Kurt were going out, but as soon as he had proposed something went off inside the girl. She had become rude, irritable, and snappy to everyone but Kurt, in fact it was only when Kurt -was- around did she act somewhat tolerable. It was unknown to everyone but Jean the real reason the woman had been acted like that.

Kurt just continued starring at the spot as if he hadn't heard Rogue's question. Maybe he really hadn't but the more realistic answer was that he was simply ignoring it. A few locks of hair fell in front of his eyes in a manner you'd expect to see on TV or movies to add an effect.

"Okay ya' don't have ta' answer." Rogue mumbled feeling uncomfortable at being ignored.

"Sovvy." Kurt whispered out to her. "I vant talk about it." He explained softly looking as if tears would fall from his dark blue eyes at any given moment. A glass of water was placed in front of him by a waitress making her rounds so he began to stir the clear liquid with his straw as a means to occupy himself with something to do. It wasn't that he didn't want to confide in his sister, no he loved to do so, he was just at a vulnerable state in his life and didn't want to cry in a club was all. He may be Elf Boy but he still did have some male ego about him.

"Uh okay, fane." Rogue said with a light shrug stealing a glance over at Remy. What was taking him so long? The bar wasn't that far away.

Gambit knew he was taking forever but he couldn't help it. Ordering a drink for himself was easy, but for Rogue? It was near impossible. She seemed to be constantly changing which drink she likes, or the drink she currently likes was made wrong by the place, or it was too strong, or it was too weak, the list could go on and on. Maybe it was a curse of being a guy and he'd never be able to figure her out. Oh great, what if Lenore starts acting that way? He'll go insane.

"Gonna' orda' somethin' or arn't ya mate?" An accented voice asked from behind the counter. A top hat was pulled low over his face and he wore a black jacket as if he worked for some sly underhanded corporation, but Gambit knew it was part of his uniform...or maybe not.

"Huh? Oh a Black Night and a...a..." Gambit trailed off not sure really what to order for Rogue.

"Lemme' guess. Got yo'self a girl and don't kna' what ta' orda' fa her is that it?" The bartender asked flicking a lighter on and off in his hand in a bored state.

"Exactly right mon ami. What da' ya' recommend?" Gambit asked taking a seat on one of the high rise bar stools right next to him so he didn't have to stand any more. There was something vaguely familiar about the man, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was just paranoia from being back in Bayville or maybe there was more to it. Shrugging off the feeling Gambit looked back at the bartender.

"I'd suggest a Pina Colada or a white rose. Those are the two most popular drink choices for de Shelias mate." The bartender told him not putting the lighter away yet. "Though I do specialize in the flaming hot coolers. Ironic eh?" He asked with an almost amused look on what could be seen of his lips.

Remy considered ordering Rogue a pina colada but then he remembered she said anything but coconut and he'd have all hell ta' pay if he brought her back one. "Eh pour a white rose the worst she can do is not drink it." He mused and as soon as the words had left his lips the man got to work on preparing the two drinks.

"So who's this unlucky Sheila?" The man joked good-naturedly to Mr. Lebeau as he fixed the black night concoction.

"Mon chere be over dere." Gambit said nodding over to where Rogue and Kurt sat, the two making small comments to one another. That seemed to spark a curiosity from the bartender and stirred a little over protective jealousy in Remy Lebeau.

"The brunet with the blue mutant?" He asked placing a smoky white drink that seemed to swirl around on its own inside a curvy glass.

"Oui what's it to y'?" Gambit asked watching the man pour a darker liquid into a wide shaped glass and added a few extra things into it. It only made the drink thicker and darker and he knew that most likely meant it was stronger too. He didn't give the bartender a chance to reply though because as soon as the two drinks were ready Remy swiped up the glasses, leaving the cash behind, and walked away.

With his back turned to the world and resting against the bar, the tender lowered his head and gazed intensely at his lighter which he was currently flipping on and off in a slow cynical manner. The orange red flame illuminated his facial features, even with the hat tucked down, as his gaze became almost hypnotic, as he was lost in thought.

"Interesting...very interesting." He mused in a low deep voice.

----

It was becoming later and later in the night and the X-men were beginning to forget more and more of their troubles as the night wore on. Kitty and Melissa were beginning to forget about Lance and Pietro and what they had gone through and Kurt was finally starting to feel remotely like his old self instead of what he currently was. That's when it all began to happen.

Jean and Scott had been dancing on the crowded dance floor along with Gambit and Rogue who were dancing right beside them. Kitty and Melissa had dragged Kurt onto the dance floor with them so it was a trio dance instead of a duo. Though one or two many drinks and a crowded dance floor caused one to easily swap partners without realizing they had. That was exactly the case for Melissa and Kitty. Kitty had done a harmless spin around with her eyes closed and the next thing she knew. She was dancing with another guy and he was acting as if he'd known her for years. She didn't pay much attention, the red light disguising too much f his real features to be identified. So she danced with the man, barely noticing it when he picked her up by the waist and twirled her around before setting her back down. She knew it was too much alcohol or she was on the rebound or something, but when she had been in the grasp of the stranger all had felt right with the world, like she was free and happy and alive. It made her want, crave, more of the feeling she had only felt once before.

Melissa on the other hand had been set up. Across the dance floor Kurt had lured her, all the way to the other end where they resumed dancing. He had spotted a certain platinum haired man across the room and knew it'd be best if the two faced one another sooner rather than later. Boy did he love being the mischievous schemer when it came to the roles the group played. 'Course he was also the lovable brother but this was just a side role that he had no trouble playing. He had been sure to keep Melissa's back to the other side of the room but she paid no attention to this because there were so many people on the dance floor it wasn't surprising they were being shuffled around like cards in a black jack game. As they neared Kurt's destination, the blue demon swayed his tail side to side and at one point swayed as far as behind Melissa's feet. The mutant woman had gone to take a step backwards but as she did, her heel caught onto the spade shape of Kurt's tale and with a surprised and slightly worried squeal she lost her balance and started to fall backwards.

As her petite form gracefully fell towards the hard earth, a pair of strong arms encircled her from behind catching the started X-man in mid air. With a paled face she turned her head to see the face of her rescuer, and for a moment there was stillness. The world around her vanished, all noise no longer existed and she was only able to see him. Her breath was caught in her throat and a pair of blue eyes gazed at him in a dazed and aww struck manner.

His steel gray eyes took in the sight before him. There she was, once again in his arms looking up at him with those same pretty blue eyes that had helped him realize he was falling for her back when he was seventeen. Those chestnut brown curls, they still framed her face and fell to her shoulders perfectly. One of his arms was around her waist and the other supporting her back, and yet, even through the material he could feel the warmth of her body, the fire burning inside of her that made up one fourth of her mutation. For a moment, everything was right with the world. She, his beautiful angel, was back in his arms and he had just caught her. An urge swelled in him and he followed it. Leaning down he brought his face close to hers.

At first, it looked like she might follow his movements and place her lips upon his. Sadly, reality stepped in at the very last moment. Her eyes widened with the dawn of realization of what was about to happen, who he was, and what had happened between them. Slowly, almost sadly she regained her balance and then pushed away from him.

"Thanks...for catching me." She told him softly and turned to disappear into the dance floor before Pietro could utter another word.

Melissa was about to head over to where Kitty was dancing when she noticed Gambit, Rogue, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and she couldn't believe her eyes Lance, approaching towards her, Kurt, and Pietro. So they -both- had come huh? But who was with them? Squinting she identified the bouncer that had allowed them into the club in the first place, being led by some other guy. She heard Pietro make the comment that he looked like the bartender but she didn't turn around to look at him. What was going on? Had the done something wrong?

"It looks like the bartender called up the security and the owner of the club." Scott explained giving Jean's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Upon hearing Scott's comment, Rogue instantly turned to her husband who was standing beside her. A hand was raised and she hit him on the upper arm. "Ya' tol' meh that ya' paid for da drinks!" She thundered instantly assuming the prince of thieves had pulled a stunt when they had first arrived.

Gambit brought his opposite hand over to where she had hit him with a wince. "Mon chere de drinks we'e paid fa'." He defended himself feebly. "Gambit promises." The Cajun whined as the bartender silenced them.

"Reloxe Shelia ev'ytin's aol rioght. Da boss jus want ta meet y'." He told her, the hat still pulled down over his face so his features were once again hidden from sight to the group.

Jean looked over at Kitty and bent down slowly. "You were dancing with Lance?" She asked in a whisper clearly confused and feeling lost over this turn of events.

"Didn't know it was him." Kitty mumbled back, glaring coldly at a tile on the dance floor a foot or so in front of where she stood.

"So when are we going to meet the owner?" Scott asked looking over at the bouncer. In return the bouncer looked down at his watch. "'Bout-" The employee never got to finish his sentence for at that moment the lightening changed to pink and red, stage smoke poured into the room flooding every inch of the floor. Music faded and then a new song started blasting out of the speakers at a higher volume. Instantly the girls, it took the guys a little longer to identify it, recognized the song as Get the Party Started by Pink.

_I'm comin up so you better get this party started  
(repeat)_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everbody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

A hatch in the roof slid away and smoke blasted from the top of it hiding a platform that was slowly starting to descend.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up I'm comin  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin through the west side we'll be checking the scene  
Boulevarders freakin as i'm coming up fast  
I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plates a stunner number one super star_

The platform lowered even farther down revealing a pair of black leather boot and a pair of skintight black jeans moved about as they danced to the music. This song was her anthem a symbol of what she and her club stood for.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up you better  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started_

_Making my connection as i enter the room  
Everybody's chillin as i set up the groove  
Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

By then she was in clear view. Her blonde hair was styled wildly and a pair of black shades covered her eyes. She wore a tight, form-fitting top. Her body shook and swayed to the music earning the attention of every person in the room. She didn't sing along to the music, just let it surround her, praise her, and build her up to something higher then what she already was. As the song was coming into the final chorus, her platform dangled about four feet above the ground. She threw her arms out and up causing the clubbers to yell and cheer for all they were worth.

"Pump up the music! Roxana's in the club ta-niiight-!" She declared using a microphone headset she had placed in her ear and had the microphone part a few inches away from her mouth. The crowd let out a tremendous cry as a mixture between excitement and a some drunkenness. The only ones not screaming and getting worked up were the group of stunned mutants and the two employees that were with them. It- it- it was...was it oh man it was! A unique expression of utter shock and astonishment were plastered on their faces.

"Roxana" as she was apparently called looked past the crowd and straight towards the group of X-men and Brotherhood. She kept a look of calm and collection on her face as she walked towards them, the crowd seeming to part slightly for her as she walked. Once she past a person they seemed to be dismissed back to where they had been previously dancing. She stood in front of the group with the bouncer behind her on the left and the bartender on the right behind her. A slow sly smile spread over her lips as she took in the sight.

"Well well well, look who we got here." She mused making eye contact with each one of them.

"Tabitha, is that you?" Kurt finally was able to ask finally finding his voice.

The blonde woman lowered her shades down so they resided on the tip of her noise. "In the club, name's Roxana." She said giving them a knowing wink in reassurance it really was her. "And I believe you know my two main men." She said tilting her head back to nod at the men on either side of her.

"Sorta', met tux at de bar and de bouncer let us in." Gambit explained a lopsided smirk slipping over his face as well.

"I think we've met before that." The bouncer said glancing over at Roxana who nodded her head.

"Really? Like where?" Kitty asked tilting her head to the side.

"Look familiar?" The owner asked as the bouncer and bartender placed a hand each on their hats and raised them slowly revealing their faces.

"Oh ma'h gah'd." Rogue breathed eyes becoming as wide as saucers.

"Pyro? Dat be y'?" Gambit asked his smirk turning into a grin at the familiar and long time known face. Finally another Acolyte for him to associate with.

"Jamie? Wow you've really grown up." Jean observed with a delighted smile on her face seeing more long time friends.

"It's really us. So what're you guys doing here?" Jamie asked with the wide-eyed childish grin of his that had never really left him. Roxana ushered them into a private room reserved exclusively for private parties insisting that they needed a quiet secluded room for this. The rest of the night was spent with explanations, laughs, and a never-ending supply of drinks. It was growing in the early hours of the morning when the question was posed.

"So will you do it? Come back with us and all?" Melissa asked. The drinks had loosened everyone up and made two certain ex couples almost forget they weren't on speaking terms with each other, or weren't supposed to be anyways. They also almost forgot they were parents and had kids they needed to get back to. Oh well, they -should- be asleep by now. The attention was focused on the three Tidal Wave workers and owner as they pretended to think it over.

---- ---- ----

It was 2:37 am and the entire school was still. The celebrating adults hadn't yet returned but it wasn't a surprise to the staff. Still, the Professor's dreams took place every other Thursday night, so why was there a soft glow of light coming from the kitchen that late Saturday night? That's what a curious X-teen was wondering as he stealth fully crept to the entrance of the kitchen. His form was outlined with the light glow reflecting off one side of him but not the other. His ocean floor dark blue eyes gazed at the figure of a girl sitting at the kitchen table staring off into nothingness. It -had- been Discovery's, Discovery being his mutant alias, intention to simply watch her for as long as he could. Too bad the Professor had to contact him telepathically and insist he make it known he was there.

With hesitancy, he crept slowly over to her and sat down in the seat beside her. Turning her head she caught sight of him and instantly she snapped back into reality and a hardened and skittish mood transformed her face. "What? Newbies can't be in here?" She asked him.

"Amber right?" He asked changing the subject. "I'm Jason." The boy said introducing himself.

Amber shifted slightly in her sleep. "What do you want?" She asked in a more unsteadied and timid manner then cold and bitter.

"Well, you seemed upset-"

"A person can be upset if they want to." She defended quickly.

"Well what if a person wants to help you?" He asked calmly.

"What if I don't want help?"

"What if you do?"

The conversation wore on like this for about five minutes. Jason would offer help and Amber would shield away from him. What was she so afraid of? Was it really that bad? Her defense was weakening and it encouraged him to try and convince her more and more. He normally wouldn't be so pushy but if they professor had contacted him in the middle of the night and hadn't even busted him for being up then this must be really bugging the girl or it'd be good practice for him with his ability.

"Fine it was a bad dream. Happy?" Amber asked turning to look at him.

"What?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow in a quizzical fashion.

"That's why I'm up. That's why I'm not able to sleep a stupid dream." Amber mumbled glaring intently.

"It couldn't be that stupid, if it kept you up this long." Jason mused.

"It keeps me up this late just about every night. I'm an intelligent person really, but my grades would say otherwise because I'm so dang tired during school thanks to being up all night." She sighed whishing she could just break the table in half it seemed. Jason was taken aback, why had she just opened up and spilled so much to him?

"Maybe...I could help. That is if you would like it." He suggested sounding slightly nervous this time instead of her.

"How? How could you help me?" Amber asked her voice showing a slight bit of curiosity and her spirit seeming to brighten a little at the thought.

"Well...um...I'm a subconscious telepath." He stated but after receiving a puzzled from the pretty brunet he went into further explanation. "It basically means I can read people's subconscious thoughts, like memories, emotions, what you're really thinking but don't realize you are. I might be able to find out why this dream is bugging you so much." He said with a soft insecure voice. Why was he acting this way? Why was he so nervous and possibly even sheepish of his ability? He was brought out of his thoughts by her answer.

"All right let's try it." Amber said her eyes shinning with hope that she might actually be able to get a decent night sleep again. With hope in her heart she watched as he raised his hands and hovered them beside her temples as his eyes began to grow vacant and empty as he began to connect with her subconscious mind.


	7. late night meetings

**Author's note: Hey it's the best part of the story! The update! Sorry it took so dang long, school's ****a burden. Anyways, I hope you guys really like this chapter. Ten pages on word baby! Whoopee! Oh! I am begging you as my loyal reviews, what couple would you like to hear more of the next opportunity I create? Romy, Lancitty, OR you could go with one of the made ups like Ason (Jason/Amber) or maybe even Mietro (Pietro/Melissa and yes there is a history behind them.) I want to thank you all so much for being willing to hear about my OC as if she were one of the originals, which, after many stories written by me, I hope to make it seem like she always has been because you know her so well. Also, I'm planning on adding in songs throughout the chapters. Maybe part of Lenore's power. Ya' never know.**

**Jrkgrlrox: Of course you may clone the guys, clone them as many times as you wish. Awesome I got a flame! Just one more to add to my box of random flames from jrkgrl! Sorry Rogue doesn't have Carol's powers, and do you realize this conversation topic has been going on for a lot of chapters now? Lol cool! Also, there's a part of this chapter dedicated to you. Can you figure out what part it is? Hmmm?**

**Yaya Bitchy Fish: Yes yes you were right about Pyro. Thanks for the correction on the song. I was so brain dead when I wrote that part during some time of the night. Hurray for the hugs! **

**Paprika90: That was the purpose of not saying what their names were lol. And yes, you'll see something developing between Amber and Jason very soon. Maybe a whole Kitty and Lance type relationship, though I'm not sure. Here's the next update!**

**Mstica: Is interesting good or bad? Hehe. No problem about the review, your story was good.**

**Lisa: Of course there are going to be more chapters. I have yet to get to the more juicy content and main plot of story! Thank you so much for sending your review the day you did. It made my day!**

**MagCat: Of course there was the Lancitty and Romy. Sorry no Jonda, I can't do Wanda too well and I hope you guys get on me if Jamie or John are out of character. Keep an eye on Mietro and Ason too. Thanks!**

---- ---- ---

The vacant look in Jason's eyes remained as his mind cleared of all his current thoughts and feelings, becoming completely absorbed by her, her thoughts, emotions, memories, everything she hid away from the surface world of her conscious. He was in so deep that when her memory of when she had seen his muscles, he was unable to smirk though he would later for sure. Exploring deeper into the depths of her mind he was able to discover thoughts and emotions towards the past not even she was aware of. He continued his search, venturing to find what the cause of the dream was. Before they had started this, he had wondered why the Professor would ask him to do this instead of doing it himself. His teacher was a far superior telepath and everyone knew it, maybe this was simply practice for the teenager, who knew?

Amber's eyes had become as wide as they could be the minute he entered her mind. She began to lose control of what she kept hidden, what she chose to let him see, everything. It was somewhat unnerving, letting a practical stranger explore her thoughts to figure out what not even she was able to about herself. Memories from last week started flashing in her mind, then last month, then six months ago. They continued farther back into her life, still nothing. Now they were entering her childhood. She recalled the memories of little snot nosed kids teasing her about being a mutant. Mainly because she wasn't able to control her abilities and was constantly bouncing off the walls like a pinball. Still nothing.

Jason continued to work back farther. He wasn't used to this long a travel through a person's mind. Maybe the professor had known this; maybe it really was a great practice. He was coming to the point in her mind where she was a five year old. How far back did this nightmare go? There was age five and that came and went. The two were snapped out of Jason's subconscious hold when a grunt noise came from the kitchen entrance. Lowering his hands, Jason's eyes received a look that told the world he was mentally there and Amber's eyes lost their wide as can be appearance and resumed their normal size for a pair of eyes. Turning their gazes to the doorway, Amber downed a soft gulp and Jason stayed silent.

"What were you doing?" Tyler's voice filled the air as the only sound around them at the moment. He didn't look too happy to see his sister in a dark room, even if it was the kitchen, with a guy who was sitting pretty darn close to her and had his hands hovering near her head. Who knew what type of power he had and was using on her. Those thoughts didn't comfort him in the least bit. He knew he was protective of her, but he had a right to be and he would take full advantage of that right.

"Tyler it's all right, Jason was just helping me." Amber explained getting up to place her glass and tiny plate in the sink, anything to distract her away from Tyler's untrusting gaze.

"With what?" Tyler asked not seeming to take his eyes off of Jason who looked back at him. The two held each other's gazes, both fighting for dominance in this situation, both unwilling to compromise partial dominance.

"With her nightmare." Jason replied coolly, his tone not raising or lowering but kept an even steady pace and hinted with a level of fearlessness in it for the opposing boy.

"Did she ask you?" Tyler asked knowing his sister would never tell anyone about her nightmares in a million years. The boy must have some sort of mind power in order to figure that one out. But what did he really want? Tyler could see it in his eyes; there was more to it then that.

"I offered." Jason shot back simply. Both boys were so wrapped up in holding the other's gaze that they scarcely heard Amber when she told them that she was going to bed in that soft sweet voice of hers. She looked from Jason to Tyler before giving Tyler a slight hug good night and retreating down the hall to the room she was rooming on the third floor.

"I want you to stay away from her." Tyler told him firm and coldly as soon as she had left.

"Why don't trust me?" Jason asked rising to his feet that made him feel like he had slightly more power then he had previously had.

"Exactly." The older brother told him.

Jason slowly approached him, defiance in his steps. "Well I don't take orders from a newbie trying to boss me around." He said sternly with slightly narrowed eyes. Tyler stood about 5'8" but Jason towered over standing 5'11" so he was able to look down at the protective brother as the two shoved shoulders while Jason left the room leaving Tyler to seethe with anger and irritation. How dare that little--

"Ughh!" He grunted loud enough for half the school to hear if they chose so.

"Lemme' guess. Flunkie Boy's hittin on your sister and she doesn't get it." The half amused voice of Ian asked as he leaned against the doorframe apparently having heard some of the conversation that took place a few moments ago.

"Pretty much sums it up. Got any ideas on how to take care of that?" Tyler asked looking over at his, at the moment, only friend. He knew Ian was one to get in fights, but he also knew that just from how Ian composed himself, the way he stood, spoke, watched everyone, that he was also crafty, conniving, and clever. Surely he would have some idea.

With that Ian's lips twisted and curled into a devilish grin. "Oh yeah." Once the comment was made the two boys sat down to the table and began the discussion on Ian's brilliant and slightly twisted plan.

About 15 minutes later Ian's plan had been revealed and explained to Tyler who was looking at him with astonishment. "Think it'll work?" He asked way past the state of curious.

Ian grinned smugly as he reclined back in his chair. "Oh yeah trust me, it'll work. It'll be just like the Brotherhood and X-men all over again. Only we'll be like the Brother hood to them instead of you guys being the X-men." He commented simply.

"The who?" Tyler asked clearly not having a clue about who the Brotherhood was.

"You're seriously that far behind? You don't know who the Brotherhood is?" Ian asked his eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

"Yeah who are they?" Tyler asked feeling like an A class nerd for not knowing this. He knew it was a label used back at his old school but had no clue it originated back here with the X-men.

"I'll take ya' to their old place tomorrow." Ian told him with a nod of his head. His dad had taken him there before they came to the school so the directions were fresh in his brain.

It was Tyler's turn to grin. "Sounds like a plan." He said. They sat there for a moment in silence but the grins and look in their eyes said it all, this would be one heck of a stay here. The silence stayed for about a minute before all of a sudden both boys found themselves jumping in their seats from the sudden outburst of sound that came from the door way. Standing there was a very irritated Christina with a cat curled up in her arms.

"Can we help you?" Ian asked not too thrilled with the fact that they had been interrupted by someone who was supposed to be asleep, well, they were too for that matter but that wasn't important.

"Mind if we join you? I swear, my roommate's a witch. I can't get any sleep cause I just know that the second I do she'll put a curse on me or something." Christina explained referring to her wonderful roommate Nikki. They had figured out they were bunking with each other earlier that day. Needless to say things hadn't gone over well. Without even waiting for their permission she walked over and sat down in between Ian and Tyler allowing her half awake kitty onto the table in the process. The cat raised his head lazily and looked at the two new faces curiously. Slowly he stood to his feet and sniffed the air around him lightly picking up the new scents before trotting over to where Ian sat. Smokey lowered his nose to the teen's hand and sniffed once again. Raising his head he looked over to Christina then back to Ian. "Mm-rre-ow." The cat meowed almost as if it was asking Ian a question and by the way Smokey was sitting, it looked like he wanted an answer as well. Christina's eyes were upon her little cat as he meowed, he hardly ever meowed so what was up?

"Who's your room mate?" Tyler asked pouring himself a glass of water from the sink before he returned back to his seat at the table. He leaned back in his chair as Ian and Christina began to get comfortable as well. It was kinda' cool being here. Between the time of night, the rule breaking element, and the fact that people just seemed to show up on their own on the spur of the moment gave this whole ordeal a feel that he wished would never end. Maybe two to four times in a person's life does something happen on the spur of the moment with just the right people happen that makes everything seem so..so..perfect.

Christina was snapped out of her silent ponderings by Tyler's question. "Oh...I heard it but forgot. I just call her Weed." She commented simply watching Smokey climb up the side of Ian's shirt and finally settle down on his shoulder like a parrot for a pirate. All the teenager needed now was an eye patch, peg leg, hook in place of his left hand and a hat and he'd be good to go.

"Why do you call her Weed?" A soft-spoken voice asked from off to the side of the group. Lenore stood there in a black nightgown that went down about an inch past her knees and pair of light brown pajama pants that stuck out from underneath it. Unlike the other's she stood until Tyler had motioned for her to sit down with them at the table.

"Well mainly because we almost got into it when I first showed up here and she turned out to have plant like powers. So yeah Weed's her name if you ask Me.." Christina said with a light shrug. "So what brings you to the wonderful X-kitchen at this time of day?" She asked sarcastically.

"Those two are the reasons actually. Seth woke me then decided we should head down here." Lenore explained pointing to a pair of boys that had been standing there silently this entire time. One looked particularly muscular and it'd be easy to tell he was a blonde with steel gray eyes in sunlight but now his features were slightly shaded and unclear. He stood there every now and then glancing down at the boy beside him. He had mocha brown skin and dark blue hair that hung around the top of his ears and deep blue eyes that seem void and hallow. The boy couldn't have been more the seven years of age, the blonde maybe 17. The boy with blonde hair raised up a hand nonchalantly to signal he was Seth. "Hey she was the only girl I could find and Trevor wouldn't go to sleep." He said nodding to the small boy. "Trevor's my room mate, his dad's name is Kurt or something. I came here with my dad, Pietro." He explained.

"So? Just cause she's a girl automatically means that she's supposed be able to get a child to sleep?" Christina asked eyes narrowed at Seth convincing the boy that he'd die in his sleep that night. Maybe he should call up his ex and apologize, that way he could die with a clean conscience. Gratefully, he was saved from his inevitable death right at the last moment.

"Well sit all of you. In fact we were just talking about this place." Ian started calmly enough. Glancing up he notice the intrigued faces of everyone but Tyler. Hey what could ya' say? He knew how to work a room if he wanted. After a moment of figuring out how to best describe what his plan was, Ian looked up once again. "Well I assume you all hate it here as much as we do right?" He asked slowly and carefully.

"Well I admit it is not as pleasant as I would have hoped but I'm not sure it is-" Lenore was cut off.

"Trust me 'Nore, ya' hate it." Christina said deciding to give Lenore a nickname that made the girl positively beam with happiness and joy about that. Christina figured that growing up in an adoption home and then being adopted on the other side of the country must make you become ecstatic at the thought of being accepted by people around her.

"So go on, you got my interest." Seth urged on barely stealing a glance over at Trevor, who just looked at the wall in front of him, not blinking just gazing. Maybe he was blind. No that wasn't the case, Seth had seen him do things that required sight earlier that day.

"Well, have you all heard of the Brotherhood before?" Ian asked them looking up once more.

"Well I would think so seeing as how my dad was one of the leading members." Seth said kicking back in his chair comfortably now that he had said something that made him included in this whole plot.

"That's only cause your grandpa let him." Ian replied seeming to get a little irritated by Seth's bragging.

"Do you two honestly hear yourselves? You sound like little children." Lenore gently is not playfully scolded the boys.

"So can we -get- back to the point?" Christina asked not to happy about the change in conversation topic. The others weren't as familiar with the team seeing as how their parents hadn't talked about it much. So with that stated Tyler and Ian began explaining what Ian's plan was.

"So basically we're supposed to try and divide this place into groups like X-men and Brotherhood were because these kids are snobs and we want to show we aren't takin' any of their crap?" Christina asked them with a look on her face that seemed to ask them if they were serious because it sounded pretty pathetic to her.

"Well...yeah." Tyler said becoming more insecure about the idea after seeing Christina's face and hearing her tone.

"…Cool." She said breaking into a calm, cool, grin that made Ian and Tyler relax. It was a sight never expected by any of the original X-men or Brotherhood, an Alvers and a Stewart becoming close friends. The thought was enough to send a shiver through any of them.

"So when are we..." Lenore's question was never finished for at that moment a group of head lights shinned through the kitchen's window as a few cars rolled onto the school's campus.

"What are they doing out at this time of hour?" Lenore pondered seeing her parents emerge from one of the cars with the rest of the adults. Though there were a few new faces as well.

"That's what we're going to find out." Seth stated nodding for everyone to stay in their seats instead of scurrying upstairs to their rooms in hopes of not being caught like little kids taking cookies from the cookie jar. No this time it was the parents who were busted. Seth took another look down at Trevor. How come he didn't say anything, or talk, weren't little kids supposed to never shut up? What about smiling? Six or seven year olds were always happy, why not him?

Smokey still hadn't left Ian's shoulder and it was starting to bug Christina. He didn't like anyone but her and her mom. Not even her old boyfriend Michael. So what was it about Ian that he liked so much! Christina was pulled away from her ranting thoughts when the sound of the front door being slowly and carefully creaked open. Following it were the sounds of feet moving quietly across the ground as the entering mutants tried not to be heard or noticed.

All heads turned towards the kitchen entrance as the light was snapped on and the adults froze in place. Their children look like they had been waiting up for them for hours. Remy's gulp could be heard and Kitty seemed to tense up. "Heyyy kids what's up?" Lance asked trying not to sound too nervous. He scanned the faces of each one of the teenagers, when his eyes landed on Christina he froze. Was this...was this Christina? His daughter? A feeling in him grew at that thought, instantly he felt a fatherly love towards her, a caring and loving one. This was his daughter at least he was pretty sure it was.

"Where have you been? Do you realize it is 2:30 in the morning?"

"There -is- a cur view in this school you know."

"Is that alcohol I smell? It better not be."

"Were you drinking and driving? What if something had happened to you? We wouldn't have known."

The lecturing statements came at the parents like a blaze of fire. Their kids didn't look happy and they had the sinking feeling that they were going to be in trouble for this. It seemed to completely leave their minds that -they- were the adults, not these teenagers.

"Well you see, we like ran into Roxana-- I mean Tabitha, Jamie and John and we just totally lost track of time." Kitty said defending herself and the others. She shot an uneasy glance at all the other adults who seemed just as nervous and fidgety as she was. Who knew a group of teenagers could be so intimidating? She sure hadn't expected this.

"Well no offence to Tabitha but she is no excuse to you breaking cur view." Christina told her mother trying so hard to hold in the laughter that was threatening to erupt from her hardened features. The teenagers continued to lecture their parents for several minutes. They made it clear that they were not pleased that they had come home so late from clubbing and Lenore had innocently pointed out the smell of alcohol on their clothes and in their breaths. The adults were sent to their rooms that night with the message from Logan to remind them that they had a 7 am work out in the danger room with him that happened to be in close to only four hours away. So much for a decent nights sleep.

"Ah can't believe we'h got lectu'ed by a g'oup o' teenaga's." Rogue muttered as they trudged up the stairs and to their bedrooms.

Gambit took that opportunity to slip his arm around her waist and pulled Rogue close to him. Placing his lips right next to her cartilage he kissed her behind her ear then whispered. "Jus' be gratefu' that they weren't ha'da' on us then dey were. Cause Remy knows ya' all deserved wo'se." As he said that Rogue gave him a playful jab. "Yeah like ya' we'n't dere in da club wit us." She shot back rolling her eyes.

"So where's my room?" Tabitha asked looking up and down the hallway as she waited for an answer.

---- ---- ---

Lying in her soft bed, Kitty tried to allow sleep to consume her, take over her, and send her away from reality into a place of pure and simple rest. Though that sadly wasn't going to happen any time soon. Her mind swarmed with recollections of the past day's experiences. Lance was alive. Ian was too. After 16 years of devastation there they were right here in the same building as her, the place that was the cause to their first meeting. He hadn't even shown her who Ian was, her own son! She was looking right at him and she didn't even know which teenager he was! Tears glossed over her pretty blue eyes in the still of the blackened night as dark outside as it was inside. Tears streamed down the sides of her face silently as she thought over those cruel and torturous facts that life had just smashed her into the ground with.

Pain tore at her heartstrings, threatening to rip it out of her chest at that very moment and shatter it to pieces like a hardened fist. It was worse than if you had lost a child because then you know where they are and that you'll see them again, but to know your child is right there with you but don't know which teenager he was, was a horrid feeling. One she wished could be eliminated from the face of the planet. All she wanted was to have him there, to hold him in her arms and tell him she loved him. But for right then, she couldn't.

It was true that she had done the same thing to Lance. She hadn't even really let him know if his daughter was in the same building with him or not. Of course she had left obvious hints that Christina was, but he still didn't know which teenage girl was his own. She laid on her back starring up at a bitch black room that wasn't nearly as dark and gloomy as her spirit was feeling at that moment. _It's the cruelest form of punishment. Looking you child in the eyes and not knowing who they are._ The thought rang through her head over and over again every time growing louder and harder. The petite woman turned on her side, curling up into a ball and clutching her pillow with all she had, and slowly and silently cried herself into a restless sleep.

On the other side of the room, another woman was experiencing an aching pain in her as well. Only this wasn't about her children, this was about a certain platinum haired man who had saved her from falling earlier that night. He had changed so much, and at the same time hadn't changed at all. It made her feel like screaming in a rage. No that wasn't strong enough. What she wanted to do was smash, slam, and pound the living day lights out of a punching back with a razor sharp shovel. How dare he show up and act like nothing happened! After what he did to her and the motive behind it made her sick to her stomach and made her want to cry but told herself she couldn't. Allowing herself to cry would once again let him win, let it show he had hurt her, and she couldn't let that happen. She wasn't supposed to have even had a friendship with him let alone a serious relationship. The next few weeks, or possible months, would be hell for her whenever she might see him if something wasn't done about this.

She laid in her bed thinking over these emotions and feelings towards him. She still loved him, she had never stopped, but something in her was saying that it would never work out between them, not after last time. Melissa felt her eyelids grow heavy and it was hard to keep them open. Sleep would soon consume her and struggling to stay awake was futile. Besides, she needed her sleep, especially if she had to get up early to make the seven am danger room session with Logan. She powers had developed and if hers had, then everyone else's must have too as well. It was a scary thought thinking about what type of things Logan could have them do or put them through with these new developments in both the technology and mutant abilities. Slowly her head lolled to the side, burying that part deep into the pillow and her eyes closed allowing her to fall into a deep and very much needed sleep.

---- ---- ----

Down the silent and barren hall way a group of teens had formed in one of the larger bedrooms. The boys either leaned against the wall or sat on the floor while the girls sat on chairs, bean bags, and the owner of the room curled up in her bed looking as if she were half awake. They were discussing one, and only one, topic, the X-kids.

"I say we give them a chance." Jason voiced slightly on the timid side for his statement. He was clearly out numbered with everyone against him but still, the guy had to at least try to get his friends to accept at least Tyler and Amber, well Amber mostly, he didn't care too much about Tyler.

"You serious Jason? I nearly got into a fight with a little-miss-high-and-mighty today who gave me a -huge- attitude just because she felt she could." Nikki said clutching a throw pillow to her chest as she sat curled up in a beanbag.

"Besides, a new guy thought he had the right to hit on me today just because he was Lance Alver's son." Celia muttered voice full of irritation and spite. She had by then sat up in her bed well, reclined in it, seeming more awake and alert as the conversation seemed to pick up.

"I say we put them in their place. Make them realize that just because they're the kids of the original X-men and Brotherhood doesn't mean they are so they need to get over themselves. They are no better then us and most of them, if not all, don't even know how to control their powers nearly as well as we do. They have no right to act like they're above us." Darren said getting straight to the heart of what everyone was thinking, feeling, and wanting to say.

"I agree. No offence Jason but Darren's right, these guys can't think they're above us and we need to show them that if they won't do it on their own, we'll show the hard way." Kyle said with a light shrug. He was normally a fun loving, carefree guy, except when you mess with any of his friends, then, he isn't so nice.

"Especially when a few of them are cocky enough to try and hit on us their first day here. Don't they realize this is like any other high school? Freshmen don't approach seniors and try and act like they belong there the first day of high school without getting themselves stuffed in a locker. It's the same way here, newbies don't hit on the students who have been here longer, regardless of age, --" Tori's statement was finished by Daren who had caught on to her point.

"--Without getting the equivalent to being stuffed in a locker." Daren finished. He knew Tori would have never implied that they actually stuff someone in a closet or something. It was just that being blind Tori was only able to go by what she's heard on matters like these. She's not able to see the events take place, heck she doesn't even know what a locker looks like.

Daren sat on the edge of his girl friend's bed, looking at his closely-knit group of friends. He had chosen to sit on the bed because it seemed that if he was lower, then they had to look down to see him, which guaranteed their undivided attention would be given to him. It also gave a feel of power and leadership given to him that he didn't have to stand to have their eyes on him. He sure was his parent's child.

Around the room, grins and smirks replaced the once hardened faces of the students in there. They liked that idea. The idea of finally being able to show someone that they were tougher then they looked and finally earning the respect that they deserved. Oh sure, the school was crawling with little elementary school kids and junior highers who tried to act all that, the junior highers more so then the elementary kids who they rarely saw. The sixth, seventh, and even eighth and ninth graders knew that they, the sophomores, juniors, seniors, and in Tori's case a ninth grader (Hey what can they say? She's a cool exception), were the most powerful students at this school and were not to be messed with. Now these new kids needed to learn it too. The timeless image of the unapproachable older teens had not diminished since it began and these Xavier kids were going to make sure that image stayed alive. The ones who deserved respect needed to get it, those who hadn't earned it yet should show it for others. Plain and simple.

Jason didn't seem to happy about this. Though who could blame him? His one shot at getting closer to that Amber girl was being ripped away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Especially since Tyler seemed to hate him and now his entire group of friends were going to hate Tyler and Amber. Ian, Ian they could hate that was fine with him.

"You feelin' all right Jason? You look kinda' upset to me." Nikki commented looking over at her best guy friend. The two had been inseparable since the 4th grade when he pushed Kyle, Jason's now best guy friend, into the mud for pulling on one of Nikki's braids, that is before she cropped her mid back length hair off. The two had learned to recognize when something was going on with the other one. And right now she could tell there was something going on with him.

"Yeah Nikki, I'm fine." Jason sighed, his head hanging down towards the ground. His blue eyes stared down at the dusty rose-colored carpet that was covering Celia's floor. He must admit, she by far had the best-furnished room in the entire student body dormitories. Her walls were a more faded shade of her carpet with Victorian styled hats, pictures and paintings pinned to them, a mural of the sky on her ceiling, and purple and dark rose colored throw pillows everywhere. It seriously made you think this girl was a princess in disguise. Maybe she actually was, after all was it really a coincidence that she had the old bedroom of Amara, the one princess in the whole school with the original X-men. Of course outside of her spoiled princess room, Celia came across as a normal teenager. She wore sweatshirts, got moody, sat around and did nothing with other people, didn't wear designer labels, none of that. So who she really was, was probably a mystery even to Celia Morgan herself.

"So it's decided, if those newbies want the status and respect that they think they have and deserve we'll give it to 'em." Daren started in a slow and steady pace drawing in attention like a fish on a fishing line. "They'll just have to go through the same…heck we did to get it." He concluded. A chorus of agreement and support flowed around the room. Nikki and Tyler high fived, Celia got up from her cozy position in her bed and crawled over to Daren.

"Hey Daren." She started calmly and casually.

"Yeah Cel?" Daren asked using her nickname he had given to her their third week of going out.

"Thanks for saying heck." She told him a smile gracing her face. Even though hell wasn't that bad of a word, she still had a discomfort with that word or any word worse then that.

Daren gave her a classic grin. "Sure any time sweetheart." He said kindly.

With that Celia leaned in. She placed her rose petal pink lips upon his own and held them there. In response, Daren instantly brought his hand up to the back of her head to support it and his left arm found itself around her back. Their eyes closed and Daren's tongue prodded at her lips begging for interest. Celia was about to oblige to his request when Kyle noisily cleared his throat suggesting that there was some congestion there but their obviously wasn't.

The couple pulled apart quickly and judging by their red tinted cheeks both were embarrassed. "Yeah so everyone cool with the plan?" Daren asked wanting to change the subject of everyone's focus as soon as possible.

With smug replies and promises the teens let the room, one by one, in a slow almost stream like departure. Nikki was helping Tori out of the room and probably to where her room was. Tori would have been able to find it on her own but unfortunately, her walking stick had a terrible mishap earlier that day by a couple of hooligans who hadn't been watching where they were wrestling. It should be fixed by later that day. The glue just has to dry. Of course they hadn't left without making some sarcastic calls and smart remarks like "It's a little late to be doing anything dontcha' think?" Or "Don't do anything Logan can sniff out." Soon it was only Daren and Celia left in the room fit for a princess, or only child.

"So you think it'll work?" Daren asked looking over at Celia's form as she lay on her bed.

"Mmhmm." She moaned trying to stay awake with the temptation of falling asleep with her fabulously soft pillow beneath her head looming over her.

"But do you really think this'll make them change? I mean, I was kinda' hopin' that these new kids might have been fun to have around. Maybe show off our skills in the danger room, causing them to wish they were as good as the "lifers" of the Xavier school. But now that they are actually here and everything, I just wish that they never came." He sighed letting the front of his hair hang down in front of his eyes. The hair strands swayed back and forth as he sighed and shook his head lightly in frustration.

"Daren." Celia started rising from her bed barely, but enough so that she was more awake, "They want to act like they're all that then they can. We'll just show them that every action has a consequence. I can't promise that it'll work but I can promise one thing." She told him as if she had been thinking these things over for some time now.

"Yeah and what's that?" The 17 year old asked turning his head over to take a loving look at his girl friend who in turn was looking at…the inside of her eye lids.

"Each day is a new day full of unexpected surprises. Some good, some bad but you just have to remember that each day is a new day. Also, sure they weren't what we expected. We were expecting them to be wide-eyed and amazed by everything we did. But they're teenagers, just like us. But please don't go too far with teaching them a lesson." She concluded snuggling deeper under her thick blankets and full rose colored pillowed, apparently her favorite color was a rosy one. Her last few words before drifting off into a peaceful rest was, "It's late, you should get some sleep too. You'll be making a mall trip in roughly seven hours." She said with a tiny smile as it became harder and harder to stay awake.

Daren rose from his spot on her bed and quietly walked over to where she was laying. Getting down on one knee, he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face and gently tucked them behind her ear before whispering. "Don't worry, I will. Good night Celia." And with a kiss on her forehead he walked noiselessly to the entrance to her room and paused or a moment. He turned his head once again back to face her. Almost to promise himself she was all right and that she'd be there in the morning when they all woke up. It was a routinely act that he did, each and every night he'd watch her for a moment and as he did so a growing feeling of love and protection for her swept over him as if it was a whole new experience each and every night. Confident that she would be safe for the next five or so hours that they were apart, he turned back to the door. Placing a hand on the knob he turned off her light and exited into the darkness of the night.

---- ---- ---

**Author's note: Hey everyone, hope you really liked the chapter. Sorry this chapter should have gone live hours ago but my computer was an idiot and deleted all my changes and alterations! Thanks to the deletion I forgot everything I wanted to say! Oh well this chapter was kinda' boring I know but keep your eyes open, the next chapter is gonna' contain a little danger room, some flirting, some fighting, and probably more fighting. Stay tuned!**

---**The silent one**


	8. Early mornin encounters

**Author's note: Okay I know it's taken me a while to update but I was sick for a week, and because my school's on the block system I had finals last week. But I'm back, and after procrastinating my weekend home work, have a new update! I know, I know, you're all ready to skin me alive for taking so long to get into the plot well I'm getting there I promise. I just figured it'd be a little too rushed if the plot started the first day or second day that the X-men were back. So hopefully the next chapter will start it off. Oh can you guys all take the time to read Yaya's shout out? It might help clear up why the Teens are acting this way.**

**MagCat: **I'm so happy to hear you loved the previous chapter. And yes, there will be sparks coming from Tyler starting, probably, as soon as the next chapter. Yeah Seth's got an ego all right and you'll see more of it in the chapters to come. No Trevor's not mute and he is Kurt and Amanda's son. The reason he doesn't talk will be revealed later.

**Jrkgirlrox:** No problem, I'll do dedications whenever someone asks or gives me an idea for the story. You want the X-kids to kick the X-teens butts? Well that seems to be what everyone wants and for them to get in trouble, then the next chapter is what you've been waiting for. No I didn't find it insulting that you brought up Carol's powers, I actually thought it was kinda cool that we've been talking about that one topic for so long! I read your story and liked it, please tell me if I forgot to review! Thanks!

**Yaya Bitchy Fish: **Wow I take it you don't like my sweet little X-teens haha. As for never giving the kids a chance well think about it for a moment, you've worked your butt off to get into the best mutant school in the world and not only that, you've worked your fingers to the bone to come out as one of the top in your class only to be told that a new group of kids are going to be joining. That might not be so bad except for the fact that they didn't even have to apply, work hard, or anything to get in. They're getting a free ride because of their parents. Then when they show up they think they're just as good, if not better then you even though they've never once trained to control their powers or anything. It might get you just a little upset too hehe. But no, my school's not like that at all, in fact I have lunch with juniors and seniors and I'm a freshman. Oh! Trevor loves you too and a he will get a bowl of ice cream.

**Paprika90: **I liked the cat bit too, it was funny. Yeah Lance thinks he's seen his daughter though he isn't sure if it's her or not. Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end. I assure you, the fight's coming I promise!

The sun dangled a couple feet over the horizon that Sunday morning. From its golden center, a wave of light was released, flooding everything in its path with warm awakening brightness. It reached the grounds of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, instantly trying to locate the most available entrance into the sleeping world behind those semi-ivy covered walls. Finding several options the awakening presence took advantage of every single one. It poured in through the windows, filling up every nook and cranny of every bedroom, bathroom, and other various rooms. One of them just happened to belong to one X-men who was definitely not a morning person.

"Ughh I forgot about that freakin' annoying alarm." A groggy voice complained as a head of still styled blonde hair tossed and turned on the pillow beneath it, trying desperately to drown out the wake up call that could have woken up an entire army.

"That's what you get for not waking up earlier blondie!" Logan told her sternly as he continued to pound on her door. Turning her heavy head, Tabitha caught sight of the time. Her eyes erupted into two giant optics as big as saucers.

"It's 6:38! What's early to you people!" She shrieked flinging her blankets off of her body, instantly wishing she hadn't as the cold air surrounded her once warmed body making her shiver, and rushed to the door. She flung it open and came face to Logan who was looking down at her deciding whether or not to yell back at her or to crack up laughing.

"Thought you'd remember." He said with a light shrug betting back laughter that was seriously tempting to spill out from amusement. "Well you're awake so my duties done. Danger room run through at seven. That should give you enough time to do whatever it is you need to do." He said then turned and started walking down the hallway to finish up his rounds. He paused shortly down the hall and turned his head back to look at her. "Good ta' have ya' back kid." The gruff man said before continuing down the hall.

"It'd be nicer if it wasn't only six hours after midnight!" She shouted back to him still unhappy about how early it was before she slammed her door shut. Folding her arms across her chest she slumped up against the door in a pouty huff. She had to be in the danger room in 20 minutes from now. What was she even supposed to train in? Her stupid New Recruit outfit from when she was 15? Ha! That was a riot. Uninterestedly walking over to the closet and dresser in her old short-term room she flung them open. She jumped back with a gasp at what she saw. Dangling from a coat hanger and facing her was…an X-geek uniform, looking remarkably in her size. She shook her head surprised at herself for being surprised. This was the mysterious X-mansion, she wouldn't have been surprised if right at that moment Rogue and Kitty came running out right at her from inside the closet with Kurt and Jean teleporting then running like maniacs behind them. In fact, that happened once.

Tabitha turned her attention back to the uniform. No surprise it was black and a body suit, but what she did like was how in the upper right hand corner where the X would be on the old one, was a T placed over an X. There was no golden belt, just a plate of silver amour that surrounded her stomach and back. It was different yet familiar at the same time. She assumed that it was the same for everyone else's as well. Each one similar to the other yet very unique. Back like the old days. Wow that was a concept she'd probably never grasp. After all those years, the transferring teams, the fights, her departure, only to show up right back here. Funny how things have a way of repeating themselves.

Wasting no time, actually not true, she dragged out the process way longer then necessary, Tabitha stripped of her previous attire and replaced it with the uniform, leaving her bra and underwear on of course. As soon as it was on, funny how there were no zippers or anything yet it fit her form curve for curve and came up to her neck, a half-inch over it in fact, she ran a brush through her hair and a toothbrush in her mouth quickly. She then bolted down the hall, the stairs, and across the left hall Tabitha entered the kitchen, skidding to a stop in the process. Leaning against the counters, sitting at the small table, and standing near the fridge was everyone else. How in the world are they actually able to be fully awake and ready at this time of morning!

"How in the blasted world are you all awake! And eating!" She exclaimed her face full of bewilderment and astonishment. She was used to waking up at like ten or eleven every morning, having lunch at a near by café then catching a flight to wherever she needed to go. Not waking up at 6:30 to squeeze in a quick breakfast then go to a room where she'd be attacked by inanimate objects.

"The same way ya' did Tab." John said raising a glass of orange juice to her with a knowing smirk then drinking some of it. Jamie stood next to him, polishing off a bagel.

"You should probably eat boss." Jamie said making light of his employer's title. It felt strange being back in this place. The last time he was here he was, man he couldn't have been more then 14 or 15. Since then he sure had grown up. His face had matured along with his now toned and athletic body. He stole a glance over at Kitty, who was currently eating a power bar with her back to Lance who was sulking. He smiled to himself; she'd have gone out with him if he had looked this way when they were teens. But still, he knew that wasn't right. Even he could see she and Lance were good together, even if neither one of them would admit it at the moment.

Tabitha rolled her eyes dramatically with an aggravated sigh. "Fine whatever." She grumbled and went over to the counter where she poured herself a cup of coffee and placed a couple pieces of toast in the toaster.

Finding amusement out of Tabitha's attitude Pietro decided to have a little fun with it. "Gee Tabby, whatever happened to that perkiness of yours?" He asked all of a sudden hovering over her, which made her even grumpier.

"It decided not to be a morning person." She replied dryly shooting him a look that said 'you-better-get-the-hell-away-from-me-before-I-decide-to-remind-you-why-I'm-a-mutant.'

"Okay jeeze. Lighten up will ya'?" He asked before shooting away. He stopped next to Lance and looked at him for a moment. The earth shaker seemed to be starring intently on something in the room. But Pietro didn't have to fallow his gaze to know what it was. It was the woman with her back to him, who was sitting next to the woman Pietro was desperately trying not to look at. If he did, then he'd just be reminded of what an idiot he was.

"Funny.. isn't it?" Lance asked, his voice so light and hallow it was like a wisp of air floating by. Never once did he look away from her.

"What is?" Pietro asked slowly turning his head to look Lance's way.

"That after all everything we've been through. To her, I'm still nothing more then a hood. …Some things just never change do they?" He asked sounding like he knew the answer already.

Pietro opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. What was he supposed to say when he felt that too? It was a rare occasion, these two best friends having a deep heart to heart moment like this; it was something to remember, that's for sure.

"All right everyone listen up." Logan huffed as he walked into the kitchen now finished with his rounds. "If you haven't eaten, don't bother gettin' anythin' cause ya won't have time fo' it. Let's go." He told them already in a training suit.

"What Logan means is that everyone should be done eating by now so we're going to start the training session." The Professor explained as he was wheeled into the kitchen by Beast with Ororo along side them. She stood in between Logan and Hank trying with all her might not to look Wolverine's way. She had kept her charade that she only wanted Logan to be her friend up too long to let anyone know at this point. So as long as she didn't look at him, she wouldn't be caught starring.

"Aw c'mon Professa. Couldn' weh do tis tomarra'?" Rogue asked covering her mouth with her hand to muffle a loud yawn.

"What dey lady say." Remy echoed. "Remy needs h' beauty sleep." A slightly cocky smile was on his face but instantly disappeared when he saw Logan's death glare. "But t'ainin' is fine wit' 'im too'." He quickly added which earned him a simple grunt from Logan. Wolverine seemed to still hate his guts. Wonder why. All he did was simply marry the girl he loved, and also took her away from her hood and wasn't trusted by the guy who had positioned himself like a father figure to her. Where was the part that made him such a villain?

"Now everyone please, fallow me to the danger room so we can begin our session." The professor requested and gave a light nod to Beast to wheel him away.

Almost wordlessly and noiselessly the group of adults fallowed, the X-men on one side and the Brotherhood/Acolytes on the other with Gambit and Rogue bridging the gap between them. Everyone once in a while, Lance or Pietro might sneak a glance over at Kitty or Melissa but would look away almost as quickly as they had looked their way. And everyone once in a while Kitty or Melissa might steal a glance at the man she had left behind, but would turn their heads away before anyone noticed. However someone did.

--- --- --

"You see that. I told you they were awake."

"Yeah but what are they dressed as? It's not Halloween."

"I wonder where they're going."

"Hey you guys check that out."

Silently, five heads looked to where an out reached arm pointed down to four adults who kept looking each other's way but then looking back in front of them. "I wonder what's up with that." Tyler mused quietly from their little hiding spot atop the stairwell that lay in the cloak of a shadow where the daylight hadn't hit yet.

"Maybe they like each other." Amber suggested lightly. "I mean, they -are- showing signs of possibility. Of course that stuff is supposed to be pulled by us." She commented slightly puzzled by this idea.

"Maybe, but my dad said that they used to all live here in this town. If they like each other, then they did as teens too." Seth whispered stating what everyone else clearly knew so no one was too impressed by his "revelation" to the situation.

"You know, that guy my mom keeps checkin' out looks fimilar." Christina commented, more to herself then anyone else really. "In fact, it's almost like I've seen him before somewhere."

"You sayin you've met my dad?" Ian asked his eyebrows cocked as if she was insane. He leaned against the railing, arms folded over his chest.

"What if I am Bender?" She shot back a smirk on her face as a compliment to her clever comeback.

"Bender? Can't you do any better then the 80's? I mean surely you must have had at least one decent 90's name for me." Ian said taking this matter lightly and always one to want the spotlight for creativity and cleverness. He wasn't about to let some dragon-breath steal his thunder.

"Okay back on topic." Amber whispered deciding to break this up before Christina set fire to someone, namely Ian.

"Oh hey Trevor." Seth said smiling down at the little boy who had seated himself right next to him. He raised a hand and ruffled his hair lightly, which caused Trevor in turn to look up at him.

"So why are you awake so early?" The blonde haired boy asked. Trevor still didn't say a word, just continued looking at him. Though it was a strange feeling, it was almost like Seth could somehow know why. Seth quickly shook off the feeling.

"Still not talkin'? That's cool. You can when ya' want to." He said with a smile a nodded lightly. It was kinda' cool having Trevor as a roommate. The kid wasn't constantly bouncing off the walls like a sugar bullet, he just sorta hung out. Besides, the feeling of big brothering someone, like keeping an eye on 'im, making sure he's included, that type of stuff was growing on him. Not to mention that with the big brother thing came the whole deal of Trevor looking up to him and all. Yeah he could get used to young influential mind looking up to him.

"Shhh!" Christina shushed him rather quickly. "You want them to hear us?" She snapped in a soft but harsh whisper.

"C'om 'ere kid." Tyler said pulling Trevor in between him and Ian and diagonal from Christina. "You probably couldn't see anything over Seth's big head." He commented as an explanation to his actions.

"Well now they're leaving. Great we'll probably have to spy on them the rest of the day." Amber sighed as the adults disappeared from sight.

"Not all day. I for one plan on exploring this place a little. Plus we're heading down to the old brotherhood place. You guys are still planning on c'min' too right?" Ian asked looking at the crowd around him.

"What is going on?" A light and airy voice asked as Lenore took a seat atop the stairwell, a couple inches away from where the group was huddled in their rapidly fading shadowed corner, almost like she was worried about intruding.

"Eh we were just talking about how we plan on kidnapping you later today and taking you down to the Brotherhood place." Christina said with a laid back shrug, reclining her back against Amber's shoulder. At this, Amber turned her head and looked at Christina for a moment with a half amused look on her face. That is before she shoved the girl off of her.

"Great you just gave away our secret." She said playing along with the little story.

"Thanks a lot Christy, we gotta' make up a whole new story now." Seth, who was never one to be left out of something, carried on.

Lenore giggled lightly, like she was unsure of what to say or do in response to this. "Well I am afraid that my kidnapping will have to wait. If you all do decide to go down to this Brotherhood home then I should stay and watch Trevor." She told them figuring Trevor's dad wouldn't be happy if he was left all alone.

"Why? Trevor's comin' too." Ian assured her and Trevor who in turn, simply looked at him. Most people would probably find it creepy, though it didn't seem to bug him like that. Maybe it was because they were both mutants, or maybe this was what made part of Trevor a mutant. Was he mute? At the thought of that Trevor caught Ian's eye and held it. In that moment Ian seemed to have a strange feeling wash over him. One of understanding and enlightenment, though he wasn't sure what he was understanding. All he could gather was that Trevor wasn't mute or freaky, it was something else. It was funny at this place that right when someone was having a deep profound thought they get interrupted. That was the case here too.

"Okay so we have it all worked out. We should probably head over there around 1. We'll leave right after lunch. That way our parents won't notice we're missing and not here for the food." Tyler confirmed and everyone agreed.

--- --- ---

"Get out of the way!" The shout was lost in between the blasts of metal objects being blown up and things being fired. Thankfully Jean was a telepath so her husband's warning made it to her. Her heart rate increased at an alarming rate as she caught sight of a burning ball of titanium set on fire flying at her. Instantly she threw out her arms to defend herself. With her arms out stretched and hands blocking her face, she rose in the air to become level with the minor threat. As soon as she was, a wave of telekinesis shot out from her and froze the burning ball of fire in place. What she did next was something she was still trying to master. Putting as much strength and force on her fingers and forearms as possible, Jean, with much struggling, slowly brought her arms and hands towards each other. As she did pressure seemed to build on telekinetic force holding the once threat that faced her. Beads of sweat glided down the side of her forehead and made her brow glisten with moisture from the struggle she was dealing with. At last she was able to bring her hands together and clasped them shut. As she did so the metal set ablaze exploded into fiery debris and sailed down to the unsuspecting victims below it.

"Fi'ah!" echoed throughout the room and suddenly, for a split second, everything was still. At once all attention in the room was placed on the impending danger that was getting closer and closer at every second. Everyone seemed petrified. Thankfully, Jean had crushed it high up so that it took longer to fall, and luckily, the adults were only petrified for a split second before coming back to life. They started doing all that they could do to keep the pieces of burning hard silver from falling, or at least not get hit. Pietro ran around the room almost at a hyper speed in hopes to dodge the burning metal, Kitty simply stood there thanks to her mutant power. Still, the fire had to be put out. That's where Melissa came into play.

The curly haired brunet clenched her fists together tightly and instantly a blue glow erupted and surrounded the tightly closed fists. Almost as quickly as the two glows appeared they faded away as two soft ball sized orbs replaced them in her hands. They were clear orbs but had a blue fog wafting in both. Though it was hard to notice because as soon as they appeared she fired them from her palms and at the blazing titanium. Upon contact there was an explosion of blue light and then water was seen quenching the fire and leaving two pieces of metal charred and burned as it hit the floor. She continued to fire her orbs, two at a time. Seeing that she had it pretty much under control, the rest of the mutants went back to fighting the different type of threatening devices opposing them. This was just one of four different types of orbs, but she was thankful to have water as one of them.

"Good work everyone." The Professor's voice congratulated, in regards to their teamwork that they had displayed only a minute earlier, over the loud speaker.

"Yeah now get back to work." Wolverine told them instantly after the Professor finished.

Rogue shook her head light-heartedly at Logan's order. She had known him for years, and even though he always yelled it was comforting to know that he hadn't changed. Turning her gaze back in front of her she was met with the sight of motion sensor lasers. Terrific. Letting out a low growl she figured that the easiest way to handle this was to go around them. Of course she couldn't do that, so she'd have to rely on her flexibility and somewhat acrobatic movements to get her through this area. Professor Xavier just -had- to give her an obstacle course training session. With that last thought, she lunged forward, bouncing off of her hands and did a front flip. With her body as straight as a board, exception being the slight curve she made when going over the laser, she was able to avoid three at once. Two front flips later she had safely made it through the laser section. She took in several deep breaths to calm herself from the adrenalin rush she had just experienced.

"Nice job Rogue!" Kitty call over to her. Rogue turned her head and almost started laughing at the sight she saw. There was Kitty, sitting on the ground cross-legged as, what Rogue could only assume were Shadowcat's targets, race right through her and collided with the target coming at her from the other side.

"What a' ya' doin' shuga'!" She yelled above the noise so Kitty could hear here.

"I'm taking my five minute break." Kitty replied happily as if it was a perfectly normal thing to be doing, which for any other activity, would be.

"Break's over half-pint." Logan made clear over the intercom. Apparently he had seen what Kitty was doing and considered it cheating.

"Fine!" Kitty yelled back to the intercom, even if it couldn't answer back, and with that stood up. She didn't unphase, but rather stood there none-the-less and allowed her targets to crash together as they passed through her. "Happy!" She yelled to Logan who sat in the control room with Xavier and Beast. Storm had volunteered to make the class schedules for the newest teenage additions to the school for Monday's classes.

Pietro was currently off on the other side of the room fighting alongside his old teammates. Presently back to back with Lance, the two starred down spinning blades of death (or at least that's how Pyro put it), trying to decided how best to get out of this.

"So what do you say Quicksilver? Wanna just run away?" Lance asked glancing back over his shoulder.

"Lance that wouldn't be you. You can't do that." Pietro told him. It honestly sounded like Pietro wanted to help Avalanche uphold his dignity, keep his self-respect for never running from a fight, helping him to have all the confidence and self-esteem he could. Oh well, it sure seemed like something was fallowing after that comment, and there was.

"Though it works for me. See ya'." And with that, Quicksilver took off like a lightning bolt.

"I'll get you for that Pietro--" Lance stopped talking as he saw one of the blades zooming straight for him at full speed. He couldn't very well create an earthquake, it'd put other people in danger and would do zip to help him. He closed his eyes shut and tensed his body up, waiting to feel the blade slice through him. Any moment now…okay and second now…wasn't he supposed to have felt something by now? Or at least see a white light? With his wonderful luck he probably was in the other place, he didn't think it'd be this dark.

"You can open your eyes any time now." A familiar voice told him. Cracking one eye open, Lance saw the reason why he wasn't dead yet.

"You saved me?" He asked, his voice full of doubt and insecurity.

"Sure looks that way." His rescuer replied. The whole time avoid his intense gaze.

"Why?" Lance asked. He wasn't sure why he kept asking these questions. The best he could come up with was that he hadn't really talked to her in so long that the sound of her voice, when she wasn't yelling or mad, was so desirable that he wanted to hear it over and over again. Besides, as long as she had a question to answer, she wouldn't walk away. She'd stay and answer them, and for her to be near him was the one thing he wanted most in life, except for Ian and Christina that is.

"Because you're Ian and Christina's dad and you shouldn't die…I guess." Kitty said finally daring to look up and meet his eyes. And as soon as she did, he locked on to them and wouldn't let her break their eye contact. He took a small, unnoticeable steep forward and slowly, almost shakily, he raised his hand to her face. His fingers hovered over her cheek and slowly he let them touch her soft silky skin that he hadn't felt for sixteen years. She was just as soft as the last time he had seen her, and just as beautiful.

Kitty began to feel flushed and then just plan weak. His eyes, why did he have to have those eyes? Those dark, intense, deep brown eyes that contained such passion, care, and love that Kitty felt like she was about to melt underneath their hot gaze. Her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies had spread their wings and taken flight the moment he touched her. That calloused hand that had caressed her so many times before, the feeling she got when feeling it upon her once again was indescribable. She could feel herself giving in, she could see him leaning in to kiss her, and she could feel herself leaning in. Their lips were just about to meet when…

"Look out!" And Lance and Kitty were jerked apart, Jamie holding Lance and Tabitha holding Kitty. The two had seen the couple about to kiss and it would have been fantastic, too bad there had been an exploding time bomb heading straight for them. Luckily, they had been able to pull them apart before it exploded in between them causing their, what would have been, inevitable deaths.

"Man, you two find the weirdest times to make up." Jamie said trying to put a lighter mood on. "Or at least it's the weirdest times to make-out."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "C'mon Jamie. We gotta get back over to Remy. No tellin' what's already happened." She said. The three of them had been selected to train together and leaving Gambit alone was usually a dangerous choice.

Lance nodded his head to them as Tabitha pulled Jamie away. Brave souls, facing the disaster area like that. He waited till they were gone then turned his head back to down to see Kitty. But she wasn't there. Snapping his head back up his eyes searched wildly for her form but was only able to see the last little bit of her ponytail before she disappeared completely in a fog of smoke due to a recent explosion. His head fell at that and all he did was turn, and banged his head into the metal wall, hard, and repetitively. _Stupid stupid stupid. _He thought over and over in his head.

Kurt on the other hand, was finally getting back into the swing of things. Well the swing of being himself again. So there he was, happily bamphing here and there and everywhere. At one point he even started teleporting his fellow teammates around the room and placing themin a different area to battle new obstacles. Currently, Jean and Rogue had switched places, Pyro and Kitty were in each other's training area, and Melissa and Pietro were his next victims. Kitty and Lance already had their encounter for the morning so now it was time for the second pair of ex's to run into each other.

Now it may seem like Kurt was trying harder then the rest to make sure the couples were reunited. First with the dance floor scenario and now this. Well, that wasn't the case. The whole school wanted the two couples to get back together but they figured that because he was able to teleport that he'd be the best at trying to get them back together. The others would do their share later on, for now, Kurt was the one to get them to at least run into each other. And that is exactly what he planned on doing.

He spotted Firework among the smoke and explosions coming from the lower right part of the room. He waited a moment, allowing her to create a purple explosion as a purple orb came in contact with a spinning blade. As soon as the explosion occurred, a crash sounded. That meant two things, one the blade had just crashed into the wall thanks to the kinetic force inside the orb, and that it was now safe to teleport her.

Bamphing down, he grabbed the unsuspecting lady by the shoulders and teleported her away before she could even say one word. He reappeared on a ledge that over looked where Pietro was zooming around, confusing his motion sensor lasers so they shot and caused each other to explode. Without a moment's hesitation he teleported down just a little lower and let go of Melissa.

--- --- ---

The second floor was quiet for the most part. The X-kids were all gathered in the rec. room watching something called a "dvd", must have been created in the stone age (they were so large and space consuming), either way, it was all right, they guessed. Nothing better to watch anyways, with it being 7:30 in the morning. Trevor had actually found one called "Tarzan" and it was only because he had been the one to present it, had Seth, Ian, and Tyler agreed to watch it with the girls.

"You know, the music to this movie is lovely. I'd like to learn how to play it." Lenore commented as one of the songs ended.

"No problem Nore. I'll get the music online and print it out." Christina promised her friend. See, Christina wasn't completely fiery and fierce, she actually could be kinda nice when around the right people.

"Really? Thank you very much." Lenore replied, smiling like a child who just received a shiny new toy.

"So what instrument do you play?" Amber asked, settling down into one of the comfy couches right next to her brother.

"I play the flute mostly. I can play several other instruments as well though." Lenore answered before they were all hushed to be quiet by Seth as a favor to Trevor who still wasn't speaking.

"Hey where'd Ian go?" Tyler asked looking around the room realizing they were one mutant short.

"Knowing him, anywhere." Christina mumbled rolling her eyes at Ian's personality which most of the time seemed uncaring and reckless.

"Yeah you're probably right." Tyler agreed, this time lowering his voice so he wouldn't interrupt the movie any more for Trevor who had seemed glue to it ever since the death scene of Tarzan's parents.

A little father into the movie, Amber began to grow restless. She silently let her eyes wander around the room, decided to check out the pictures hanging from the walls later that day, along with that old dusty book shelf that looked like something out of horror/mystery movie. She spotted several windows, that looked like they had been put in recently, and spotted something. The figure was out in the distance, but she could still tell who it was, Jason. Interest and curiosity stirred in her as to why he was up so early, why he was out there by himself, and would he like some company. She decided she'd find those answers out so with the excuse she was going to find a bathroom, she slipped out of the room and headed for the front door, unnoticed.

Jason had been sitting on his favorite bench in the garden for about ten minutes, directly in the heart of the vibrant swirl of colors that sparkled with the morning dew drops resting lightly on each petal of each flower. It was peaceful during this time of day, the last traces of the sun rise fading into the blue sky, the sun warming the cool earth from it's slumber, and most importantly, no noise. That was one thing you just couldn't seem to find much of at this place, except when everyone's asleep. So he was when he felt something clouding the warmth of the sun on his face. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with Amber Stewart and for a moment, all was still, for a moment he was frozen, for a moment, he was captivated. She was so beautiful. Her soft amber eyes smiled down at him, matching the smile in her rose petal lips, but what was so enchanting about her was the way the light from the sun touched her. It came to her from behind and became one with her hair in skin so it was soft, light, and literally glowed around the rest of her.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, pulling him out of the entranced state he had been in. Instantly he moved over to allow her room to sit down on the bench next to him.

She thanked him and he answered, with the best of his ability, coolly.

The two sat there for a minute or two, not saying a word. Looking over to his left, Jason saw Amber closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, taking in the luscious perfumes the garden provided for her. "So, why did you come out here?" She asked, not opening her lightly covered eyes.

Jason thought about it for a second, trying to form an answer. After coming up with nothing, he decided just to tell the truth. "I come out here every morning. Partly just to be by myself, partly to experience the quiet side of the school, and…" His voice trailed off causing Amber to open her eyes and look at him.

"And…?" She asked curiously watching his lips curl into a grin. "And partly because I hope that a girl might come sit next to me who normally wouldn't any other time." He concluded, obviously adding the last part in because she was there.

At that Amber bit part of her lower lip and her eyes cascaded down to a rose half a foot away as her cheeks became the same shade as the pink rose.

Jason smiled to himself, she was so pretty like that. Well she was pretty to begin with but what he meant was…(ugh! you get the idea). "So why did -you- come out here?" He asked wanting to know if it was more then just a coincidence that they were sitting on the same bench together.

"Well, I was in the rec. room with the others and I saw you through the window and wanted to know why you were out here." She explained. "But I know now." She added.

"Yeah, you do." He told her with a half smile.

"So I uh guess I'll um leave now. And let you go back to your quietness." She said and began to stand. She stopped though when she felt a hand enclose itself around her wrist. "Wait, you don't have to go." Jason told her, gently pulling her back down onto the bench. "You sure?" "I'm sure."

--- --- ---

Hot steam filled the entire girl's dormitory bathroom as hand turned the hot and cold water knobs to the right and the drenching water no longer came from the shower head. Reaching for her towel, Celia dried off her hair, then her body, before wrapping the forest green towel around it. The last thing she did before leaving was gather up her pjs and went to turn off the boom box that was kept in the bathroom for showers and baths. She waited a moment as the mix cd ended the an All American Rejects' song, she was pretty sure the name was "Swing Swing" or something like that. Hey, she was a fan of the "oldies". Taking out the cd, she put it back into the black cd case that rested on one of lower shelves in the room. Then she turned to leave.

Unknown to Celia, someone else was wandering down the girl's dormitory hallway aimlessly. Now, Ian figured everyone in this place slept in so he wasn't suspecting to see a door knob turn and one of the doors be pushed open. Steam came out of it like a flood and it was so thick that it was almost hard to tell who it was leaving the bathroom.

Celia stopped short seeing Ian, who was starring and grinning at her like she was a doe and he was a hungry wolf or something.

"Gosh Celia, couldn't you have waited for me to get here?" He asked, clearly knowing she had just taken a shower.

"Listen jerk, it's early. Don't make me kill you." She told him glaring at him with a look that could've sent him six feet under instantly.

"You wouldn't kill me. You look too pretty to kill." Ian replied smugly, crossing his arms over her chest in a cocky manner.

"You're right, I won't but he will." Celia said an equally smug look on her face as she pointed behind Ian. In turn, Ian took a dramatic gulp and slowly turned his head to come face to face with…oh great, Mr. Shade. (Who didn't look happy at all by the way)

**Author's note: So any guesses as to what's gonna happen? Also, next chapter some really major things are going to take place. Those things involving a certain pair of twins, a big brother and the punk who's not staying away from his sis, people getting into trouble with Xavier, and the intro to the plot you're all dieing to start getting into. I promise, promise, promise that I'll get as much of that stuff into the next chapter as I can. Thank you so much for putting up with it taking this long to get into the plot. I'm also sorry I take so long to update, but school has turned out to be more then an imaginary prison that enslaves students. Actually, I really like it there haha I'm a nerd! Power to the nerds! Okay I'm done. Till next time!**


	9. Twins? What are you talking about!

Once again Jason had entered her mind. It was a strange sensation for Amber, to have someone else controlling your thoughts and bringing up your old memories. Still, she wasn't able to think or say that. Her mind was empty, a blank sheet being filled with past memories. Her first grade year came and went before her eyes just like all her years of life had until that point. Some things good, others bad, but they were hers and no one else's. Now things began to come at a slower pace, a sign that they were reaching the point in her life that the nightmares first began.

Memories from when she was four, then three, then two… he was getting close, Jason could feel it. Just a little bit more and he'd have the answer for her. His heart pounded and pulse quickened and he could feel the solution just a memory or so away, any second now.

_**BAM! **_

The slam sent Amber and Jason jolting out of the trance, wide-eyed and unaware of just about everything going on and around them. It took them a moment but soon they came in contact with the sight of Darren pinning Ian to the ground as the two struggled in a fight. Celia came running out just seconds after them in a dark green bathrobe and wet hair. The two could only guess what had caused this scenario. They sat there for a moment, just watching, unsure whether or not they should get involved.

Of course that was decided for them at the site of Nikki, Christina, Lenore, Kyle, Tyler, Trevor, and Tori, who was being led out by Trevor (the whole taking sides thing hadn't seemed to phase him), emerged from the mansion gathering around the fight.

Ian had managed to slug Darren in the jaw, making it seem like the teen's jaw would be permanently displaced for the rest of his life, and now there was a steady trickle of blood running down from his mouth as he punched Ian in the left eye in retaliation. They wrestled on the ground in a fierce struggle, each one trying to make the other bleed more just to show that they were stronger.

"Oh---man." Jason finally said, unsure how Amber felt towards cuss words, seeing them all out there. "Quick, get up and get yourself lost in the crowd. Hopefully know one's seen us." He said quickly and in a rushed manner before grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind him as he made his way over to the fight scene in a sly and stealth manner. Amber gave him a funny look as he pulled her along. Did he not want to be seen with her? What's up with that? Oh well, they were nearing the crowd and no one had noticed them yet. Thankfully Tyler was too busy to notice them as he pulled Darren off of Ian and Kyle was forcing Ian off of Darren.

Tyler had managed to get his arms under Darren's and was now lifting him off of Ian Alvers. He was almost standing completely when he raised his head and caught the distinct sight of his sister heading over to the group with that little punk leading her by, what he could see, the hand. Instantly the focus of his attention changed and Darren hit the ground like a rock.

Jason seemed to freeze in place and Amber couldn't figure out why. It wasn't until she looked past him did she see the reason. Her brother was walking towards them in a firm and, she could only guess, angry manner. The fact that there were people in his way didn't seem to register to Tyler as he continued to walk like there was no one in his path. He stopped a foot or two in front of Jason, breathing in heavily to try and maintain his temper. If there was one thing that the over protective brother couldn't stand, it was punks who didn't listen to him. Jason gave Amber a look that told her she should probably make herself scarce and she didn't need to have that suggested a second time. With a soft good bye she placed herself in between Christina and Lenore.

"What'd you think you're doing?" Tyler managed to ask in a calm but very low and threatening tone of voice.

"Relax we were just—"

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister." Tyler said slowly and clearly. His eyes were narrowed and you could practically see the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on end. That is, if he was a dog and you could actually see the back of his neck under his loose brown curly locks of hair.

"You can't control what I do." Jason replied back sharply, taking a stand in defiance to what Tyler was saying to him.

"I don't care what you do. What I care about is what you don't do. That includes, staying away from Amber." Tyler said shoving Jason in the shoulder to prove he was dead serious.

"I'll be around whoever the hell I wanna' be around." Jason said shoving Tyler back with both hands instead of just one. Tyler reeled back from the force of the shock; surprised that Jason had actually stood up to him. His eyes flashed dangerously as anger boiled inside of him. He took two steps forward, pulled back on his heel, and with a great amount of pressure on his heels, he pushed off from the ground and soared through the air, directly at Jason. He slammed into him with such a great force; both of them were thrown to the ground. They crushed into the ground and slid backwards in recoil, tearing up the grass on first layer of dirt in the process.

Tyler raised a fist and brought it smashing down right in the center of Jason's face. A sickening cracking sound was heard a split second later. Judging by the blood running from his nose, Tyler had broken his nose.

"You're gonna pay for that." Jason growled between gritted teeth as he grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and kneed him in the gut. Tyler doubled over in pain and Jason took the opportunity to fling Tyler to the ground so he was beneath him this time. By now there was one giant circle of bystanders around the two separate fights going on. Everyone seemed worried, but not one of the impulsive and quick thinking teens were able to think of pulling the four boys apart from each other. They were frozen speechless statues that were too captivated by the performance before them to do anything else but continue watching. No one was sure why Tyler and Jason had gotten into a fight but there must have been a reason.

The fights were causing such a ruckus that other students by now had been woken up. Around the entire front of the mansion the windows were open and mutants ranging from ages 5-14 were watching the oldest students in the school go at it with the children of the original legendary X-men. One student even had a portable handheld M.V.C. (Micro visual chip) camera and was recording the whole scene while others took pictures most likely for their online websites. With all this attention it was no surprise that a few of the younger students went to get help, or tattle, whichever their motive was.

Down on the ground it looked like a war zone. Ian, Darren, Jason, and Tyler somehow had managed to get right up side by side and it looked like they were dog piling one another as they continued to throw punches, knee each other, and trying to force the other as deep into the ground as possible. It was impossible to tell whom the blood belonged to or where it was coming from. There was deep red liquid that was slowly turning into stains on all four faces of the boys, not to mention it was on their shirts and hands as well. Ian had managed to rip Darren's sleeves off of his shirt so they both had sleeveless shirts on. Jason and Tyler's clothes were also ripped and torn in various places.

Darren raised his hand as Ian mirrored his movements. Everyone knew what was coming next and gazed in a hypnotic fascination, wandering who would come out on top. A red light buzzed around Darren's hand as it built up energy and power. Ian's whole arm tensed up as he focused his mutant ability, directing it to his palm. Sweat and blood matted down their faces and whoever made it through the blasts would be the one to come out on top.

The two forces collided at the exact same moment as a yellow bolt of lightning hit the ground between them. The explosion was massive and hit every single fighter and by stander. Screams echoed from the students watching from their bed rooms as all of them dove for cover and shelter, convinced that they would be hit soon. The expanded ball of light and color moved onto the rest of the grounds and stopped just in front of the gardens and mansion. As the light and smoke from the eruption died away the wiped out forms of 14 teenagers littered the grass and upturned dirt.

"Those of you watching need to eat breakfast or return to your beds." Storm's voice thundered as she hovered ten feet above the ground, her hair flailing everywhere, eyes rolled back and white, and clouds quickly starting to churn and swirl above her. "The rest of you get up and get inside. Now! Xavier is going to deal with you all." She commanded and lightning and thundered appearing from the sky demanding for them to listen to her.

--- --- ---

"Immature, irresponsible, un called for, un welcomed, impolite, shameful, disrespectful, poor influence for the younger students. Those words do not even begin to describe how this made me feel when I received the message that the children of the best students we ever had and the current students who were asked to make them feel welcomed we caught fighting outside on the front lawn." The professor told them sternly with his eyes set and hands folded tightly on his desk as he looked into the eyes of the teenagers before him. They were crowded together in the spacious office yet it felt as small as four walls could get.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" He asked in a cold emotionless tone. "No one? Surely one of you must have something to say on your behalf's. After all, I assume it was someone's words that lead to this childish outburst." He said and waited for one of them to dare say some poor thought out defense as to why these two fights were necessary. Still no one replied, most had their heads hung or were avoiding eye contact with him.

"No one wants to speak to me? Fine then perhaps you'll choose to be more social with your parents, and Mr. Logan for the students who don't have their parents here at the moment. After that you are to be restricted to a room with not even one other person in this room allowed. Either that or you must find a way to be together and get along, and I mean all of you. Not certain people grouped together but every single one of you. And I find that very hard to believe could actually happen." He paused, wondering if there was anything thing else he should tell them oh yes there was one more thing. "Classes are tomorrow 8 am sharp. I suggest that the children of my original X-men get their schedules as soon as possible from Ms. Munroe. Now leave." The wise and frustrated old man instructed and watched the silent parade exit out of his office not even looking at one another.

"Well that went well." Ian muttered sarcastically and was backhanded in the back of his head by either Celia or Christina, he was sure which one. Both hands were soft, somewhat small, and packed a giant punch. Yep it could have been either one.

--- --- ---

The digital clock in the dorm room read 1:28 pm. Though it couldn't be seen underneath all the smocks and coverings stained with paint and clay from over the years. "Inspirational" and "motivational" music or as most would call it "loud" blared from three different speakers, each one playing a different song so that the three blended together forming one song, one sea of sound, one portal away from the noises outside.

With total seclusion, Christina was in a world of her own. Her rich blue eyes were closed as she molded and worked with a mound of gray clay. The clay was as big as a small tv that was growing smaller and smaller as she pounded away at it. It was easier for her when working with clay, and sometimes while painting as well, to keep her eyes closed then have them open. That way, they only thing she saw was her finished sculpture, not a gray blob of nothingness. Already a scene was beginning to develop from block. It lacked detail, it barely had shape to it but already it was beautiful.

Thirty-two minutes later she finally opened her eyes and looked down at her creation. Still there was no detail. When she wanted to sculpt out a scene she never included detail unless it was necessary. So right there before her eyes were slim, curved figures. They were almost like silhouettes with the outline and shape seen but no details like eyes, fingers, creases and wrinkles in clothing, or even detail in the hair. They were slim, sculpted, elegant figures, she just wished the scene they displayed was the same. It was a recreation of the fight earlier that day. With four figures laying vertically at the base with a semi-circle of people around them.

She sat back with contentment written all over her face as if it was a writing on the wall. Still, it felt like something was missing. Looking down she saw Smokey curled up in a ball in his comfy little cat bed. After so many years of having loud music surround him, the gray stripped cat had become immune in a way to all of the commotion.

"Hey Smokey! C'ere kitty." She cooed softly lifting him out of his bed and placed him in her paint stained, jean covered lap. Smokey in return gave a long dramatic yawn and took his sweet time stretching each and every one of his legs before looking up at his owner. "Mmmrreeoww?" He meowed as if asking her as question as to what she wanted.

Christina just tilted her head back and chuckled. "Well, take a look. I think it's missing something." She said lifting his upper body so that he was eye level with her inanimate figurines so he could get a closer and more in depth look at it. "Whatcha' think? Got any ideas?" Christina asked allowing him to stay level with her clay creation hoping he'd have a surge of creativity and help her finish it. By then the clay was fairly firm so when Smokey swiped his claws through the figure he left perfect scratch marks without smudging or ruining it.

The fire breather pulled her beloved cat towards her, looking at his addition to her work while cleaning they little bit of clay off that had managed to get stuck in his claws. "I like it. Kinda shows how we were earlier. Vicious and ready to slice each other's heads off." She said nodded. "Forget what mom says, I'm still convinced your name should have been Piotr Da Vinci." She said naming her two favorite painters with a light laugh that slowly faded away as the sound of tapping slowly came into her hearing rang. "What the…" She mumbled as she followed the sound to her window where rocks were beginning to dent and scratch her window.

She kneeled on her smock covered window seat and pushed open the window. Only to be pelted in the forehead by another small stone. "Hey what do ya' think you're doing!" She demanded in a loud scream as smoke exited out of her nostrils at a slow threatening pace.

"Took ya long enough streaks! C'mon let's go!" Ian shouted up to her. He called her streaks due to the electric blue strips of hair on her raven black head, which were still in those side buns atop her head. She had worn it that way when she arrived yesterday.

"Where?" She yelled down seeing everyone else with him already. She hated being the last one in anything, and for this she was the last to be notified.

"You forgot already? The Brotherhood place!" Ian told her saying it a little less loudly incase someone else was eavesdropping from a hidden location. Christina rolled her eyes and sighed. "And how do you suppose I get down?" Cristina inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I can help." Tyler offered and rose into the air. He flew lightly up to her window and hovered there. "C'mon. I promise I won't drop you." He teased lightly.

Lenore honestly didn't feel good about this. All of them sneaking out of the school grounds when they're supposed to be punished? There were easily a hundred different ways for this to result badly. They could be fallowed, someone could see them leave, someone might be watching them at this very moment, the list could go on and on. She looked down at the tiny hand she held in her own. Trevor was so young, so small, and yet his eyes held the maturity of one who had encountered a lifetime of sadness and heart ach. It made her sad to think about what might have happened in his life to make him not even speak. Trevor looked up at her and seemed to study her face for a moment, searching, searching for something.

"Can we hurry it up people? The longer we're out here the better the chance that someone will find us." Seth hissed impatient that they couldn't get moving. That was another thing he and his dad had in common, they were both impatient, had to do things in a hurry, never stopping, constantly on the go.

"All right, all right we're going." Amber said shooing them all to a side exit of the school grounds. The group of teenagers slowly waded through the sea of various plants, some were small and others were so tall that they towered over the teenagers making them feel like ants under blades of grass as they made their way to the lowest point in the gate's height.

One by one they went over the gate's barrier, some with the help of Tyler and some on their own. Amber had simply taken a couple steps back and lunged over the top. It was either the years upon years of gymnastics or her mutant ability of being able to ricochet and act like a pinball that had allowed her to hop the gate with that much ease but she was going to give her powers the glory and credit for this. It was only fair after all.

Lenore had surprised everyone by crossing over the fence. She seemed so feminine and delicate that no one had really been expecting it. But a mutant was a mutant, regardless of their personality. So every single teenager had been awed and amazed when Lenore's body began to emerge with that of a bird's. Soft and elegant brown feathers with small white dots scattered near the center of them grew out from beneath her Native American arms and slowly over took her hair so that she had a fountain of brown and white flowing down to her forearms and intermixing with actual hair as they neared the bottom. Her two lips became hard and gold as the form of a beak took their place. The three longest formed where her tailbone was finishing off her transformation. With ease she soared to the sky, a soft breeze fluttering beneath the tips of her wings. Instead of landing on the ground though, she stayed in the air looking down on the others as they also made to where Amber, Trevor, and her were already waiting.

"Wow Nore that's awesome! Remind me to sculpt and paint you later!" Christina called up to her temporarily forgetting the "be quiet" rule.

Hearing Christina shout so loudly, Seth nervously craned his neck so that he was looking over his shoulder at the school grounds. His hands were enclosed tightly around the top railing of to support his weight as he scanned the area for any sort of tip off that they were being watched. He couldn't shake the unnerving feeling. In the past he had learned to listen to this feeling, but this time he tried with all his might to convince himself that it wasn't the case. His skin grew pale as he thought he saw a rustling in a near by bush, no it was a shadow in one of the windows. Oh this wasn't good. They were out numbered! They began closing in, closer and closer, surrounding all of them. They probably had guns with them, no knowing this place it'd be swords. Yeah swords, medieval style to top it off! With ninja suits in white, no scratch that, black. There was easily fifty of them, hiding in the bushes, lurking in the trees, stowing away behind the house. Oh he was a dead man. They were all dead as far as he could tell!

"Yo Seth, snap out of it man!" Tyler said waving his hand in front of Seth's face rapidly and repetitively to try and bring the guy out of his daydream fantasy. Seth slowly shook his head, his blonde hair falling messily in front of his steel gray eyes. "Wha…what's going on?" He asked, his voice off in the distance though it was coming closer back to reality.

"You spaced out and we still gotta get over. So move it." Ian said giving him an "encouraging" shove to hurry him up. Seth just rolled his eyes at Ian impatience and jumped over the side, slightly bending the gate with him as his weight gravitated toward the ground. His power must have something to do with strength.

"Okay, we're all over. Let's get moving." Christina hurried them along. "Okay just one question…how are we getting there?" Seth asked tilting his head to the side. "Well…um…I can fly myself and one other person." Tyler volunteered figuring Trevor or Amber could easily be transported over by him. "-Or- we could always…" A smug smirk replaced the words on Ian's lips as his eyes drifted over to the assembly of automobiles belonging to their parents. "No! No! No! –No-! Bad idea! We are not doing that!…"

--- --- ---

"I can't believe I let you do that." Amber muttered under her breath 'I also can't believe Tyler actually fought Jason. He's gonna get it.' She added silently as they got out from Seth's dad's silver car. She had to admit, it was stylish…so sleek and smooth it probably looked like a lightning bolt when being driven. Stepping out onto the ground, her foot found its way to a puddle just below it and a splash of dirty grungy rainwater splashed on her clothes, face and hair. "Just great." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I can't believe this is where my dad grew up." Seth said giving the place a once over. It was pretty big, but that's the only thing he'd give it. The paint was peeling if it hadn't already broken off and fallen onto what little grass there was which had long since died. The windows were musty and could easily break off with one little tap, which was more, then he could say for the hinges on the door that had rusted and were barely hanging on. The shingles on the roof were loose and several had fallen off onto the ground by then leaving tiny holes in their wake.

"We're not going in are we?" Lenore asked somewhat fearfully now that she was back into her human form. Seth was about to answer when a group of teenagers, about their age, approached them. They were gruff and ruffed up, some wearing black beanies; others had orange stones in their ears. They easily could have been gang members but they gave off mixed signals as to what they wanted.

Their leader, a girl with spiked black hair and wild died tips, in a black trench coat and scarlet red body suit approached them. "What do you X-ies think you're doin' here?" She snarled eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Hey we're –"

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talkin' to the X-ies. When I want to talk to a one of us hoods I'll speak to you. Got it?" She asked glaring at Ian and partly Christina, though not as fiercely as she did to the others. "Answer me, what are X-ies doin' this side a' town?" She asked again. "And it better be good."

"We just wanted to see inside this abandoned home." Lenore said as if it was the most innocent thing in the world.

The girl stood up straight and with a snap of two milky white fingers, her little gang surrounded the group. "You thought you were just going in there? Do you even have any idea what that place -is- X-ie?" She asked threateningly.

"Yeah it's the Brotherhood place. What's the big deal?" The words had barely left Tyler's lips when another fist came crashing into his already swollen eye.

"The big deal is that it's the home of the original Brotherhood. No one but hard core hoods have ever gone inside." She said her dark eyes narrowed fiercely. "You think you can just walk right in there and-"

"-Hey boss!"

"Not now!" She snarled to one of her gang members.

"But Lana!" The guy whined clearly desperate to have her give him her attention. Even if it was for only a few seconds.

"What!" She demanded snapping her head up to look at the boy. Cars continued too drive by without a single person seeming to car that a group of teenagers were about to get beaten up by a group of down town hooders. At least that's how it seemed.

"I know these guys." The guy said as he eyed Christina and Ian suspiciously as if to confirm a thought or memory that's been toying with him for some time, which he finally decided to announce.

"You what?" She asked sounding like he was mentally insane and they were going to send him away to some asylum within minutes.

"Check it out." He said and singled out the twins. "Doesn't the guy look like Avalanche?" He asked looking anxiously to his leader in hopes of some sort of approval from her for making this look-a-like connection.

Lana looked their way and stood absolutely still for a moment. Her intense gaze seemed to pierce into Ian's soul, to the very core of his being. Suddenly he felt as if every single secret he had ever had was out in the open, for every one to see. The teen's face began to darken at the amount of humiliation he was being put through even though no one knew it. How could one girl make him feel this ashamed to be himself? Relief washed over him like a shower of comfort when the girl finally pulled back and nodded. "Yeah…yeah he does. Is your dad Lance Alvers?" She asked with a little bit more respect in her voice as she asked the question. "And tell the truth…because I'll know if you don't." She threatened her eyes once again flashing dangerously.

Ian tried to speak, but was at a loss of words. This had never happened to him before. Why couldn't he talk? It was just sounds put into a comprehendible pattern to the human mind. So speak! He yelled at himself over and over again in his head. The longer time he took, the more he felt sheepish and embarrassed. At last he was able to manage a very awkward and unsure nod.

Everyone was still for a moment. All eyes focused on Ian and Lana waiting to see what she said in regards to that bold claim. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she finally made her announcement.

Her voice was low with a light air in it. A signal of astonishment and awe, with reverence and respect mixed in. "Well…I'll be." She breathed. "He's telling the truth." For a moment, no one said anything. The gang members stood still, some out of respect, but most out of amazement, with their jaws slackened and mouths open slightly.

"So…" One person said in a singsong voice. "If this kid is actually Alver's son. What's he doin with a bunch of X-ies?" The guy asked accusingly.

"What's wrong with us being X-ies? We're not even real X-men. We're just their kids!" Amber shouted getting irritated by the put downs about X-men, mainly because Firework was her mom and she didn't tolerate any one insulting her mom, or family for that matter.

In one quick moment the respect and admiration was gone. Deep red eyes locked onto Amber with a gaze so enraged and deadly the brunet began to fear for her life. "What did you just say?" Lana snarled her voice full of spite and hatred.

Seeing as how it was very likely she'd die in the next five minutes, funny how they've all been in this stupid town for not even two days and already most of her new friends have already feared for their lives, Amber figured it couldn't hurt to explain and clear everything up. "Black eye and I are Melissa Stewart's kids, the Native American is Gambit and Rogue's child, the blonde is Quicksilver's son, the little kid is Nightcrawler's son, and the girl with blue streaked hair is Kitty Pry—mmhm" Amber's mouth was quickly covered by Seth, who had a surprisingly strong grip, even though it looked like he was putting no pressure on his hold at all.

"They weren't really calling us X-men. They were just using the lable X-ie." He whispered hastily into her ear as scowls and angry glares mutated the faces of the teenagers surrounding them.

"So lemme' get this straight…we've got X-ies, Brotherhoods, -and- acolytes…together? By their own free will?" Lana asked, advancing towards them with a look of unbelief written across her face as plain as day. She stopped several feet in front of them, her face changing from disbelief to devastation and disappointment. "I knew this day would come…it's the end of the world as we know it!" She cried out dropping down to her knees in defeat as she starred up at the sky waiting for it to turn red then have the whole world blow up.

Ian and Christina looked around them. Most of the people that were blocking them from either leaving or going into the Brotherhood home had their heads hung in mourning, a couple were even crying openly.

"Can you say dramatic?" Christina asked her voice barely above a whisper to Ian who simply nodded his head and tried desperately not to break out laughing which would have really earned him a trip to the hospital.

"It's starting. It's starting." Lana cried in despair. Her head dropped and hung down to the ground as tears ran down her eyes. "All three teams have become like one and the twins are back together." She wailed.

"Twins? No one here is a twin." Lenore stated her eyebrows wrinkled slightly with confusion written in her rich chocolate brown eyes.

Lana jerked her head up to meet Lenore's gaze. "What are you talking about? The twins are right here." She said her voice full of emotion, a combination of misery and pity, for herself and them.

"Who, who are they?" Seth asked eager to find out if he was possibly related to anyone. Yep his ego really -was- as large as his dad's. Oh well, what could one expect?

"You really don't know? If he is really Ian Alvers then she's Christina Pyrde the—" Lana never finished her sentence as screams of fear and terror were unleashed in place of the truth she had been about to reveal. Cars started to combust into flames and lamp posts began to fall everywhere, they blocked off streets, fell in front of homes, and one crashed into the ground just missing Lana who was pulled out of the way by her right hand man and Trevor who was now safely in the arms of Amber with her fast reflexes.

"Were gotta get outta here Lana! We need to tell her!" Lana's rescuer shouted above the screeching tire wheels and screams from terrified by people who had been passing by at the moment. As another car exploded near them, the gang members took that advantage and immersed themselves in the smoke that was pouring out from the flipped open hood of what has been Pietro's prized silver car but was now a beat up piece of junk only used because it moved faster then someone's feet. Which couldn't even move now. By the time it passed they were completely gone.

Christina's electric blue eyes searched the area wildly for some explanation as to why these explosions and falling lamp posts had happened. She couldn't see and logical reason why. As she continued to search her eyes met Ian's. And for a moment the two both completely stopped. It was the first time either of them had looked at one another since Lana's outburst about the "twins". Could they really be them? The two seemed to be thinking the same thing and the puzzle pieces slowly began forming themselves together. Neither one had two parents; there were even similar characteristics about their features…

"I'm dead! I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead!" Seth exclaimed jumping up and down while pointing like a mad man at his father's car. "Oh I'm dead!" He wailed as Tyler dragged him away. "C'mon Seth we gotta' get goin. They'll have noticed we're gone by now." He grunted, as Seth seemed frozen in place, just starring at the destroyed car. "Little help here?" Tyler shouted over to Ian. It took a moment for the request to register but with a quick glance at Christina, as a promise they'd discuss this later, he went over to help. The others walked behind them. Well with the exception of Trevor who was still being carried by Amber.

--- --- ---

An alleyway away from the Brotherhood Home, in the shadows along the walls emerged a pair of eyes. The golden yellow in them stood out as if they were glowing in the darkness of the shadows. They looked left, then right, before allowing a pair of blood red lips form themselves on the brick wall slowly fallowed by a nose and the outlines of a face. Then little by little a head and hair separated itself from the bricks. Then a neck fallowed by a pair of bared shoulders. Elbows emerged after that, pushing the rest her the woman upper body out from the wall.

"Well?" A deep and impatient voice asked in her head. The woman raised two fingers to her ear before speaking. "I was too late. The twins are going to discover they are brother and sister, the blood link between the X-men and Brotherhood." She said no hint of emotion in her voice for she was too busy anticipating and preparing herself for the reaction about to come.

"How could you have let this happen!" The voice raged furiously. "Don't you know that if those two confront their parents about this then all four of them will have to talk with each other? Do you have any idea about the snowball effect this can have?" The thundering voice shouted and was heard only by her.

"Then we need to speed up our plans. If we don't wait to attack then they won't have time for anything." She said once again in a monotone.

"That better be all it takes. For your sake anyways."

**Author's note: So there you have it the opening part to the plot, which will be part of either the next chapter or the one after it. The next one I'm planning on having some fun with and plan on just focusing on the adults and conflicts and relationships between them. Maybe even some teen/kid action too. Thanks for reading! Oh and if anyone can guess who Lana is before I reveal it, I'll be very impressed lol.**


	10. Busted

**Author's note: **Hey there everyone I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. But with Christmas, New Year, going back to school and the fact that my procrastination had turned into guilt and I was afraid to open this story and see how little I had done it kinda took me a while so again I'm so sorry! Well to make it up to you loyalist (those who have endured my story for the good stuff) I have decided that this chapter is the one where we get a little Romy, a new possible couple (as requested by number 333 half way to hell who has helped me so much) and one of the moments you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

**Dedication: The new couple and a good part of this story is dedicated to Number 333, thanks so much for you're advice, suggestions, and help, as well as to my dedicated reviewers, Paprika, Magcat, Yaya, Jrkgirl, musagirl, and everyone else thanks so much!**

**--- --- ---**

It was close to two-thirty when the teenagers had arrived back at the iron gates of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. They hadn't been able to find their secret entrance place from the other side so they would have to enter through the front gate. Well, over the front gate really. So one by one, they hoisted themselves over the gate and onto the grass. For a moment it looked like they would be able to sneak back in the school through Christina's smock covered room without ever getting caught. Too bad this fantasy was short lived.

They were nearing the side of the school, all that was left was the front door and as soon as they passed it the group would be in the clear. At the last moment the door knob rotated to the right and pulled away revealing several stiff and upset adults whose presence caused the teenagers to freeze in place. It seemed like a couple even forgot how to breathe as the withering stares of a couple of their parents and staff looked at them.

Okay, Seth had thought this once but now he was sure of it, he was dead. They were all dead. And not by ninjas either…nah those guys were wimps compared to this. What is this? This is the wrath of moms and dads! Well the wrath that should have been there anyways. What was worse was the fact that they were just standing there looking at them. Their faces were blank, but an air of disapproval was about them. It seemed to mercilessly wail on the kids with its heavy ball of guilt attached to a chain of shame to form one scolding mace.

"Get inside. We need to have a word with all of you." Beast said adjusting his eye glasses as he finished speaking. Rogue, Pietro, and Kitty nodded their heads in agreement but said nothing as they turned solemnly and walked inside. Hesitantly, they followed inside. The group walked through the foyer and into the kitchen where those afternoon fridge raiders were shoed out. One of them happened to be a spiky blonde haired teen who just happened to by Kyle Ro, best friend of Jason Costan, right hand man to Darren Summers, leader of the X-teens. The curious teenager considered sticking around to find out what was going on. Though the lackey in him over ruled that and he scampered off to report what was going on. Maybe something good would happen; if that was the case then he couldn't let the others out of the eavesdropping.

Back in the kitchen there was an ominous feeling around everyone. It was a mixture between annoyance, disappointment, and remorse for whatever reason there was to have those emotions. The kids sat around the circular table, most with their heads hung out of embarrassment that they had been caught and that they were being punished like little kids. What a way to make a dominating statement to those X-teens. Here they were getting scolded by mom and dad.

"Lemme' get dis st'aight." Rogue said breaking the long period of silence that had been looming over their heads in a taunting manner. "Ya' get inta' a fi'ght an' t'en sneak out af'ta the P'ofessa' tells ya ta stay put?" She asked them her eyes narrowed out of disappointment to all of the kids who could simply nod their head. All but Ian and Christina though, they seemed to not care that they were in trouble. Instead they just studied the face of their supposed second parent.

"What were you thinking? You know better then that!" Melissa lectured her arms crossed over her chest disapprovingly. She had subconsciously decided to stand next to Pietro who was watching his son watch Christina.

"It was Ian's idea." Seth muttered under his breath just low enough for the adults to not fully be able to make out what he had said to them.

"What?" Pietro asked wanting his son to repeat whatever remark he had just made. At that Tyler kicked Seth in the shin from under the table for blabbing. Tattle tales man, sheesh.

"It was Smokey's idea." Seth said saying the first name that came into his head, which happened to be Christina's pet.

"Mon garcon, dey cat told ya' ta'? If a cat tol' ya' ta' bark li'e a dog would ya'?" Gambit asked deciding to humor the obvious cover up about the true identity of the mastermind behind the sneaking out escapade. At that Kitty and Rogue just turned and looked at him as if he had lost his marbles or something. Remy just turned his to look at them. "What?"

"Vhere did you go anwvays? You don't now vhere anyvhing is." Kurt said holding Trevor in his arms. He wasn't upset with Trevor, though he was irked with these teenagers taking a seven year old from this school without his knowledge. It was an unsettling feeling, even if the boy was as powerful as he was.

"We went to the old Brotherhood home." Lenore told them having enough bravery to look up at their faces. What she saw were the blank stares from her parents and the rest of adults as they tried to decide whether this was punishable or condemning for them.

"What did you see inside?" Pietro finally had the guts to ask. There was no telling what old forgotten things they had stowed away in there over the years. He knew there was a lot of stuff he didn't want his son seeing, or anyone else's kid seeing either.

"We didn't see anything. We never got inside!" Amber huffed upset about their wasted trip and then to get caught about on top of that was just a giant irritation to her.

"Yeah these gang members surrounded us and wouldn't let us in." Ian said the fire growing in him now that it the flame had been sparked.

"Which explains my double black eye." Tyler added to the now silent assembly of parents.

"They attacked you? Why didn't you fight back?" Lance asked earning him two hard punches in the shoulders from Melissa and Kitty. "What kind of influence is that?" Kitty demanded. She was more grateful then ever that Christina hadn't been raised with that way of thinking.

"Geeze it was a question! That's all!" Lance whined rubbing his two sores as he spoke.

"Because they were being lead by this freaky chick." Christina stated. After a moment of realizing her mom and everyone else wasn't going to stop giving her those skeptical looks she decided to continue. "Well she was. She wore a red body suit, a trench coat, and her hair was died like a rainbow at the tips of the spikes." She said like it was the most obvious and believable thing in the world.

From outside the kitchen around the side and out of sight a group of teenagers snickered and tried desperately to hold back their laughter, cheers and hollers. Tyler and Darren were grinning at each other like crazy while Celia and Nikki bumped fists then released their hands like an explosion. Tori and Jason didn't show emotion or a reaction to the news. Actually, not true, Tori was expressionless but Jason had traces of worry written across his face, not because of the fact that Tyler had gotten a black eye, actually that part he really liked, what he was worried about was the fact Amber had been there. He knew first hand it was dangerous for people to be anywhere near that gang especially ones who seemed to have an "X-ie label" like her.

"Their second day here and they meet the Hexes. Man, Sometimes life is just too good." Darren whispered to Celia who giggled under her breath hoping that no one heard them.

Jason felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turning his head he discovered that the milky white hand belonged to Tori. Her head was pointed straight forward even though he was off on her side. "Yeah Tor?" He asked noticing no one seemed to be listening to what he was asking.

"Don't worry Jason, nothing happened. She's okay." Tori told him softly. She may be blind but she was still able to see when one of her friends was down. Just a perk of being empathic though that wasn't her mutant ability.

Jason had been about to respond to her when Kyle quieted them all down so they could hear the punishment part of the conversation that was coming up. Sure enough the kids had finished giving their defense and the sentencing portion was now beginning.

"We had been planning on allowing you to go out into town while we were here so you wouldn't feel trapped like rats in this school but now it looks like you will be." Pietro told them with a general consensus from the rest of the adults in agreement to the decision. Who knew he'd have grown up enough to be the one to handle the punishing? None of his old team mates had that's for sure.

"Mom does that go the same for us to?" Amber asked hoping her puppy dog pout would change the sentencing into just a warning for the next time they would mess up.

"Yes it stands for you two as well." Melissa told them sternly, glancing at Quicksilver out of the corner of her eye in order to confirm her decision for herself. Hey if he was going to be this mature about this then she had to be too, maybe even more so.

"What about Trevor? Will he be punished too?" Lenore asked looking over at Mr. Wagner who was holding his son in his arms after the seven year old had burned out trying his best to use his mutant power to restore Quicksilver's car. He had an unusual power, almost like an unseen force of power, insight, and knowledge rolled into one little boy. Yet it seemed to drain him so quickly of his energy, it was something that surely would have to be looked into in the near future.

"I von't vhink so. I vhink that I'll just have him not wander off into vhe deeper parts of vhe mansion. Maybe have him be vith the other children his age." Kurt stated seeming to be thinking out loud more then speaking to anyone.

"If we promise to not do anything stupid like this again can he still hang out with us? He's like the coolest little kids we've ever met." Christina asked Mr. Wagner. She knew they had messed up but hopefully there was some chance they would be given a second chance with Trevor.

"Yeah please?" Seth asked quickly after Christina had posed her question. Trevor was his room mate and he liked having him as a friend. Besides maybe that would help him score brownie points with Christina. He wasn't sure exactly why he cared. Maybe it was because she intrigued him, with her streaked hair and mysterious (well to him anyways) personality or maybe even because she was in fact good looking.

Kurt shifted Trevor to his other arm and glanced over at the other parents hesitantly. These were the children of his closest friends, the ones he had pulled stupid stunts with when they were teenagers, but the teenagers weren't the same as their parents so he couldn't be too sure. "Vhat do you all vhink?" He asked them keeping his attention mainly on Kitty, Rogue, Melissa, and Storm who was also standing in the room with them.

"I think that they can be trusted if they would learn how to follow directions." Kitty said giving a pointed look at the table of current delinquents. Honestly when these children got together they acted like…like how she and her fellow mutant friends would act. Some more then others.

"Well? You guys promise to stay here for the rest of the time here?" Lance asked giving his son a more firm look then he was to anyone else, mainly because he didn't have a real right to give stern looks to the other teenagers.

"We promise." Ian muttered now glaring as hard as he could at the table seeming to hone in one tiny little spot that was actually a coffee stain from when Ororo and Logan had agreed to stay up with the older kids one night to allow them to cram for a mid-term the next day that they hadn't studied for before because they had all camped out on a side walk for three days in order to get tickets for a concert. Well with text books and papers strewn everywhere a pot of coffee had easily been knocked over. It had been cleaned up but left a small stain.

"Your parents are very merciful people." Ororo told them speaking for the first time during that whole lecture. "If they had been caught doing what you have done just today then they would have been in a great deal more trouble. You should thank them that your punishment isn't greater then what it is. This evening you will have a danger room run through to determine the level of your mutant power and see how well you have been able maintain and control it. For now you are dismissed." She said nodding her head solemnly as the teenagers began to rise from the table.

"Crud, Celia quick." Daren whispered knowing that in seconds they'd be caught if she didn't use her power. Thankfully she did and as the X-kids filed out of the kitchen no one was in sight.

--- --- ---

Half an hour later Celia came rushing into the rec room with her hair styled, deep shades of make up and a gold plastic name tag pinned to a dark blue shirt with a black skirt. "Oh come on where is it?" She muttered to herself looking around hastily.

"I'm right here?" Ian said smugly pushing an old photo album he had been looking through off of the couch to make room for her.

"I don't have time to deal with you." She replied curtly and continued searching around the floor and behind chairs and other furniture items.

"Aww Celia I'm hurt." Ian said feigning a broken heart.

"I'll send you a condolence card." She said sarcastically before finding a black boot and slipping it on her left foot. "I'm late enough as it is." She muttered more to herself then to him.

"I thought we weren't allowed to go anywhere because of this morning. And why was your shoe in here anyways?" He relied a curious and confused look placed upon his face.

"Well the shoe was in here because I forgot to get it last time I took it off in here and I got a job I gotta get to so good bye." She said grabbing a set of keys off of a coat rack that was filled with different sets of keys on key rings and running out the door. She was so distracted on the fact that she was going to be late for her job that she didn't notice Tabitha heading to the front door as well intended on running an errand. Within moment the two mutants had collided and were now sitting on the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry…Boom Boom right?" Celia asked hoping she had gotten Tabitha's mutant name correct.

"Yep that's my name and it's all right, I was a spazz too when I was a teenager." She said with a nod and stood up.

"Oh no I'm not a spazz I'm just late for work is all." She said also getting up in more of an anxious manner then Tabitha had.

"Where do you work? The uniform looks fimilar." The fellow blonde commented taking note of that.

"Oh I work at a club called Tidal Wave. From three to seven I do special effects before all the minors are kicked out." She explained with a light laugh at the last part.

"Ah ha! That's where I know the uniform from!" Boom Boom exclaimed proud of herself for making the obvious connection. "In fact, I'm headed there right now. I can give you a lift." She said jingling the keys to her cherry red sports car convertible.

"Well all right. Sure. Thank you." Celia said slipping her keys into her pocket with a smile to Boom Boom for the lift. Tabby hardly ever made trips to her club in Bayville because it was the location that had the least problems so it wasn't a surprise Celia didn't recognize the owner and therefore her boss, the highest level of power a boss could have at that. So with that the two mutant girls left the school grounds for the club currently open to the public.

"Thanks for the ride. We got here a lot faster then I would have driving myself." Celia said as they passed through the doors to the club. She was about five minutes late but hopefully someone clocked her in early for her.

"Yeah who ever said stops signs were necessary obviously didn't drive my car." Tabitha said smugly. Taking a look around she was able to notice some of the furniture and other minor details that seemed to make her club and the others just like it so wonderful.

"Well I need to get to work. I'll see you back at the Institute." Celia said shifting her black bag to her other arm.

"Hang on lets chat. I'd like to find out what's goin' on at that school now-a-days." Tabitha said motioning for her to sit down at small table in the center of the table area.

"But what about what you had to do or see about doing here?" Celia asked slightly baffled at how blind Tabitha seemed to be to the fact that Celia had a commitment she had to keep which was known as her job.

In response Boom Boom merely waved her hand in the air as if dismissing the thought. "I'll deal with it later. As for your job don't worry about it for today." She said and then waved over one of the waiters who was making his rounds. "Hey there…Chris." She said reading his name tag. "You know who this is?" She asked nodding to Celia who was currently sitting down.

"Yeah of course, she's Celia Morgan." He said looking amazed at the fact that Celia was sitting with Roxanne, even if Celia didn't know it.

"Great so would you mind explaining to the manager that she's going to still get paid for today even though she'll be talking with me the entire time?" Tabitha asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Sure, no problem." Chris said nodding his head before asking if he could get them anything. After taking their order he left to go give his boss the message from his boss's boss.

"So what's it like at the school now?" Boom Boom asked taking a sip of her free soda compliments of herself.

"It's really cool. Well up until now anyways." Celia sighed picking at her plate if fries. She had gotten a plate of fries and a soda as well.

"What happened? I thought it'd be great having a bunch of new students showing up. New faces, fresh meat, you know all that good stuff." The former X-students and Brotherhood girl mused.

"Well we thought so too. My friends and I anyways. But ever since they got here they've had this major attitude. It's like just because their parents are mutant super stars they are too. And then they've had this sour, moody, spoiled brat attitude going on ever since they showed up because they feel they're too good to be here. Even though they probably barely even know how to use their power, let alone have the capability of understanding how tremendous their ability could be. They're so ungrateful; my friends and I worked so hard to get into this school. Do you know that every mutant in every country tries to get into this school. It's like the Harvard of mutant specialized schools. Almost all of my friends come from a different country and had to learn English just to go here. I traveled here from Denmark on a scholarship and they get a free ride and don't even appreciate it! It's unfair." She exclaimed looking up at Tabitha who seemed to have a look of understanding on her face. Taking several deep breaths Celia was able to calm down. It felt really good to let out all these emotions and thoughts that had been bubbling over inside her head but couldn't express it to any of the adults at school.

"I can understand that." Tabitha said nodding her head thoughtfully. "Happened to me one time." She mused recalling back the memory.

"Really?" Celia asked her curiosity sparked.

"Oh yeah, first day of school, senior year." She began drawing Celia's interest instantly. "Well these punky freshmen decided to sit at the Brotherhood table at lunch and when we went over to them they refused to give it up. Now we could have picked a new place to sit but for one, that was the Brotherhood table and everyone knew it so we had a reputation to keep and the second one, well, we were just plain lazy." Tabitha explained with a laugh at the Brotherhood logic.

"So they wouldn't get up, what'd you do?" Celia asked.

"Easy, we scared 'em to death then took our spot back when they went to the office begging to go home." She said with a smirk picking up one of the fries and eating it.

"Scared 'em to death eh?" Celia asked the gears in her mind beginning to turn.

"Yeah but on a different topic, got a boy friend?" Tabitha asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Celia looked down at her soda as a blush crept into her cheeks.

--- --- ---

Ian hadn't budge from his position on the couch ever since Celia came in and left. Though now he had mounds and mounds of photo albums on the coffee table in front of him. Currently he was flipping through one from the 90's. He didn't know which he couldn't believe more, that his dad was a teenager once, or the clothes he wore.

There were all types of photo albums in front of him. Some looked like they were put together by five year olds, or teenagers who went a little happy-go-crazy with glue and buttons, while others were made with worn out leather covers and old worn paper that looked able to crack at any moment. Still, the remaining ones had fancy lace edging and cushioned covers and then there were the store bought ones with plastic covers and flowery patterns all over them. It was enough to make anyone go bug eyed. Anyways back to Ian.

Ian had just finished going through his third plastic store bought photo album and decided to go for one of the albums on top which happened to have a sky blue cushioned cover with baby pink silk flowers sewn on. Taking one look at hit he groaned, rolled his eyes, and made a gagging sound as he turned to the first page. He looked down at the first picture and his eyes shot open. It was a picture of his dad being pinned up against the wall by that Logan guy with three claws pressing against his neck. Beside the picture was a comment written sideways with a blue gel pen with the message "Logan hears the news. I say he took it really well."

--- --- ---

Kitty Pryde had been planning on sun bathing on the roof. She had her hair tied up, a pair of blue sunglasses complimenting her blue eyes, a towel, book, head phones, and sun block in a tote bag with a white t-shirt over her bikini. Normally after a predicament that had recently took place like what she had gone through with her daughter and the other children, a person would have a cup of tea, work out, take a bath, any thing to relieve stress and take his or her mind off of what had happened but for her, that relaxation came from emerging herself with the warmth of the rays of lights sent out from the sun. She had been walking down the hall way that would lead her to the roof accompanied by the sound of a sad violin tune coming from the dorm room that Lenore shared with Tori only a couple feet away. She had been so caught up in the music and her own thoughts she completely walked right into a form that had been standing in front of her.

"Hey what's the big idea?" She asked looking up to see none other then Lance. A wave of uneasiness rushed over her the second they made eye contact and she quickly looked away, determined to avoid his gaze as if that'd make him go away.

"We need to talk." His voice was soft but very firm and his eyes held the same look in them.

--- --- ---

"Christina!" Ian deafening shout rang throughout the hallways and rooms of the Mansion. At that Christina, who had only been two rooms away, waltzed in slowly as if the whole world was waiting for her to make her arrival. She stopped directly in front of Ian, pursed her lips and blew smoke out of her mouth, moving her lips up, down, and sideways until the smoke spelled out the word "What" in the air.

Ian waved his hand lazily clearing the air of the gray smoke. "Don't you know this is a no smoking Institution?" He asked with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Save it Bender." Christina said placing her hands on her hips waiting for him to continue.

"Take a seat. There's something you should see." Ian said nodding for her to sit next to him and she did so. "So what's up?" She asked looking at the photo album in his hands. She was currently on a page that held a picture of her mother as a teenager just waking up with a very set expression on her face. There was a caption written under it that stated "One day closer, one day meaner." Then in capital letters and a different hand writing was the message "YOU WOKE ME UP AT FREAKIN' 7 AM NO DUH KURT!"

"What's all this about Ian?" Christina asked looking over at him expectantly. "Well that is your mom right?" Ian asked and Christina nodded. "Well this is your mom who's lookin' pretty pregnant and this--" He turned the page "Is your mom and my dad with baby clothes." It was true the picture was of Kitty and Lance shopping in a store holding up two different outfits, one pink and one blue." With a caption reading "So which outfit's for which baby:P"

At that Christina and Ian looked at one another in astonishment. Their eyes were wide and their breathing shallow. In the distance a violin (who it later turned out to be Lenore who was the violinist) played a slow and sad melody that wafted into the rec. room making the moment seemed unreal, a dream that they were dreaming instead of living. They didn't speak for so long, neither one wanting to or having anything to say. The presence of the other was comforting and spoke loud enough for the two of them. They weren't alone in this world, they had a sibling, no they had a twin. One a grunge bad boy and the other a free spirited artist that had gone having nothing to everything to do with each other. They stayed there, motionless, unable to comprehend what they had just discovered almost afraid that if they moved this dream would be shattered to glass and this would be nothing more then a memory they had both shared.

--- --- ---

"So wat a'e weh gonna do?" Rogue asked sitting on a chair in the library with her husband beside her. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Remy don' know belle. He don' know. What would Leno'e want ta do?" He asked softly brushing his thumb against her clothed arm. Lowering his head he placed a kiss ontop of her head gently no longer having to constantly be the suave flirt, at least not in privateanyways.

"She'd probably like ta' stay." Rogue sighed. "But ya' love O'leans." She said remembering how delighted Remy had been when she agreed that they could move to New Orleans and have their home their, near his large family which had grown to love Remy and Rogue's little girl as if she were their very own.

"Leno'e's mo' impo'tant. If she wants at' stay den we'll stay." Gambit assured his wife before looking up as Jean and Scott walked in with Jamie, John, and Kurt.

"Why not wait until we've stopped whatever's threatening the Professor before you start talking about whether you're leaving or not." Scott suggested offering a friendly smile as Jean squeezed his hand lovingly.

"What is it anyways? A bad dream?" Jamie asked his childish face matching his sense of humor to a tee as he took a seat next to John on one of the couches.

"Actually yes. Someone is manipulating the Professor's dream to threaten him because whoever it is too big of a coward to do it himself." Jean said trying to lighten the mood by making light humor.

--- --- ---

_"A coward am I? I'll show you Ms. Grey, or should I say Mrs. Summers. I want things sped up to tonight. You know who to take and who to dispose of. Got it?" A voice mused to his informant that was spying on the conversation in_ _the library._

_"Got it." _

_--- --- ---_

"Kitty this is silly!" Lance declared as he pounded down the stairs in a hurry to catch the retreating form of his once girlfriend.

"You're the one being immature!" She retorted back not slowing her pace but in fact picking up speed as she raised herself to float down the stairs.

"I'm not the one running away now am I?" He asked in a huff as he began losing his breath now turning a corner to continue chasing after her, determined to catch her so they could continue talking.

Kitty didn't respond but rather floated in a rush down the hall and into the closest open room, the rec. room. As soon as she entered though she froze in mid air and Lance, who had only been feet away crashed right into her. Stepping back he saw why Shadow Cat had stopped. They weren't alone and were being greeted by very cold and hurt faces.

"Hi mom."

""Nice to meet you dad."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Well there you go, hope It was worth it. I'd love to hear what you thought of it, requests, or suggestions you have, it'd mean a lot to me thanks! Oh in the next chapter prepare for an big attack, kidnappings, and flirting!**


	11. Tortured, Tangled Hearts

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone it's me again! Sorry it took so long, new classes stink, especially when almost none of your friends are in your classes. Anyways I have finally gotten into the first part of the plot, plus one big fight, and loads of tears. I hope you all like it! Oh there is a part in this about my made up Melissa and I forgot when I started this story that I hadn't written the fic yet about how she became an X-men so if you would be so kind as to visit this forum page on fan fiction so you can see what she's like, that'd be really great thanks:**

www. fanfiction. net/fr/799072/9009/117260/1 just remove the spaces.

they chapter!

--- --- ---

Kurt Wagner had been suffering from depression for two years now. His eyes constantly held that weary and distant look in them with his spirit being just the same. It had been that way ever since the accident, now as he drove along streets and roads he thought he'd never drive along again so many thoughts raced through his head. '_Vill they forgive me, or vill they blame me for not being able to save her in time?'_ He asked himself for the fifth time. Looking down he was met with the sight of his son in the seat next to him; looking out the window watching the world pass by.

Time passed all too quickly and suddenly he found himself parked on the curb of her old home. Pausing for a minute he examined the house and lawn. It looked the same as when they were kids, laughing, and going out behind her parents back before they accepted him. Pink and yellow flowers lined along the house that had a new coat of paint on it and the grass was neatly trimmed. With a deep breath he unbuckled and got out of the car with Trevor following him. Scooping Trevor up in his arms, Kurt advanced toward the front door and rang the bell.

A couple seconds later the door was open by an elderly woman. She was in her mid 60's and had to put on her glasses that had been dangling around her frail neck before seeing who it was. A warm smiled made its way across her face seeing the two who had come to visit. "My my, Kurt and is that Trevor? Please come in." She said stepping to the side and Kurt entered with Trevor. "It's so good to see you two again. We've missed you both very much." She added as they came into the living room. The house smelled the same as it always had, of fresh cut roses and "Lilies of the Valley", Amanda's favorite scent. "Christopher look who's here." The woman said waiting for Kurt and Christopher to greet before sitting down on a worn brown leather couch that was fading out.

"I can see who it is Emma. Kurt it's so good to see you again and Trevor too." The elderly man said having to take a little more then a moment before he was fully able to stand up and embrace the two. His legs were shaky so the greeting was briefer then preferred and the two men sat down, Christopher on the couch and Kurt and Trevor in a navy blue arm chair only a couple feet away. The living room was spotless, from the cream colored rug on the ground, the dustless bookshelf on the right wall, the clean yet old television on a stand a few yards away, to the family portraits that hung from the walls.

"I'm sorry but it's been so long. Can I hold him?" Emma asked looking at Trevor lovingly. "Of course." Kurt said and handed Trevor to her.

"Hello there little one. I'm your grandma, you remember me don't you?" She asked with a hopeful smile that slowly faded as Trevor just looked up at her as if she was a stranger. "Why isn't he saying anything?" Emma asked worry on her face.

"Trevor hasn't smiled or talked since…vell…ze accident." Kurt said lowering his head and looking down at the carpet as if he were ashamed of himself for it happening. "Again I am so sorry. I'd put myself in her place for her if I could." He whispered, eyes hidden behind his deep blue locks of hair that hung in front of his face. His head rose feeling a cane upon his shoulder. Christopher had it out stretched so it he could her get son-in-law's attention.

"Now you listen to me young man. That accident is not your fault. That car came out of nowhere and hit her side. **You** just did what she would have wanted, you saved her child." He told him his voice firm but approving.

"Vut still…I could have saved her too. And vhy her anyvays? Vhy not me?" Kurt asked with pleading eyes for an answer.

"Because then we wouldn't have any of you." Emma said standing up and taking Trevor by the hand. "Come on sweetheart, let's make some cookies and maybe have a little ice cream." She said smiling down at the seven year old as they made their way into the warm and fuzzy kitchen decorated with white lilies and pink pansies.

--- --- ---

The sunlight streamed into the spacious dorm room filling its four walls with light. There were two beds spread far across on opposite sides of the room leaving plenty of floor space in between with one desk on the front wall. The room felt perfect, with barren walls just waiting to be decorated and bookshelves filled with books, most in brail though. The wide room was completely empty except for one single teenager.

Fingers pranced upon the strings of a beautifully polished violin, careful to avoid the bow that moved back and forth down south. It was held tenderly with a tan cheek resting against the base of it as it produced a wondrous melody. The melody was airy and light but sad, weaving a tale of hope and woe from the music being created. It filled the entire room and spread out into the rest of the mansion entwining itself with everything it came in contact with.

Lenore played in her own world. Her body was in the room but her mind and soul had gone back to her childhood. They were there, in northern New Mexico with the Hioto Indian tribe, or in English, the "Blessed" Indian tribe. They chose that name for many reasons. They were named for the wide land they had been given, for the animals that gave them an abundance of food, coats, blankets, and skins for clothing, and for the warm summers and tolerable winters. But by far the biggest and most obvious reason they had been called the Blessed Indians was because of the wonderful gifts they had been given, Lenore being no exception. And in spirit, Lenore was there again, playing a song of remembrance for her people. The song was sad for a reason, for one night her people had been attacked and Lenore began to remember.

_The bright stars that night were covered in a cloud of thick smoke as the once marvelous teepees went up in flames and were slowly burning away. Cries, screams, and please for mercy filled the air in the Hioto language as the Indians ran trying to find their family while others hide for their own lives. The faces of their attackers were masked in darkness but their horses that they rode up were clearly visible._

_The Hioto tried to fight back; they used their spears and weapons, even their gifts but their attackers seemed immune to all of it. The attackers seemed to have pure hatred for the people seeping out of their night cloaked bodies as they killed the men of the tribe and took captive the women and children. Some tried to summon their powers and escape but others felt too strong of a bond to the helpless that they stayed behind._

_A two year old little girl clung to her mother's neck tears running down her tiny cheeks trying her hardest not to cry out. The two of them were hidden near the edge of the forest waiting for the child's father to return so they could make their escape together. The terror and screams grew louder and louder with each passing moment and soon the expense was unbearable. The small child was placed on the ground and told to stay hidden until her mother and father returned._

_A pair of glossy brown eyes watched as a young mother ran towards the enflamed village, becoming one with an Arabian mare and galloped into the smoke. The little girl waited and waited but neither her mother nor her farther ever came. Eventually sleep over took the child and when she awoke it was daybreak._

_She wandered into her village thinking that maybe her mommy or daddy had fallen asleep somewhere. The land was barren, not a single soul wandered around looking for a fellow survivor like her. The once beloved elegant teepees were nothing but ashes. She tried to find her parents but to no avail. Then she began to realize, there was no one in the entire land. No bodies, just emptiness. The whisper of mystery wafted in the wind that blew against her tiny body lightly as if to tell her something wasn't right. _

Lenore slowly lowered her violin to her side, raising her shaking hand to her face trying to silence the tears that stung her eyes. She chocked back her sobs and slowly sank to the ground hugging her knees to herself tightly. The fifteen year old buried her face in the hollow space between her knees and chest, shaking as she bit her lip in an attempt to keep from crying. A slow trickle of blood left her lower lip as she allowed herself to cry the tears and sobs she had tried to keep hidden within her.

"Maitie, Taitin." She whispered the two words softly in her native tongue calling out gently for her mother and father.

"Who? And why did you stop? What's wrong?" A light and airy voice asked signaling another presence in the room.

"Huh? Who is there?" Lenore asked trying to keep her words from coming out chocked and jagged as she wipe her eyes and looked up. She saw a girl with long black hair and black eyes with an elegant cane sitting on one of the beds in the room looking into nothingness it seemed.

"My name's Tori. Why'd you stop?" She asked looking directly at the wall even though her attention was fully focused on Lenore.

"Oh I am sorry. I can continue if you would like." Lenore said trying to suck up her tears as she reached for her violin and bow.

"No it's all right. I want to know what caused the tears that stopped the playing." Tori said patting the seat beside her gently as a single for Lenore to sit down next to her. Lenore nodded her head and sat down beside Tori slightly baffled as to why this teenager was being so friendly or interested in her.

"I'm empathic. I can tell what a person is feeling based on the tone of voice and way they hold themselves." Tori explained as if she had read Lenore's mind. "So tell me what's wrong."

"Please, why do you have such an interest in me? Since I arrived here none of you seemed to be all that pleasant." Lenore inquired becoming more comfortable bit by bit as they began to talk to each other more.

"You'll have to excuse my friends, they can be...territorial at times." Tori apologized. "I'm not like them, I can't see when someone's moving in on my territory." She said jokingly lightly. It seemed to give her confidence in herself that was able to joke about her blindness without becoming depressed and downtrodden, like she used to.

"Oh I see..." Lenore said realizing what Tori was indicating about her friends, and herself. "I'm very sorry."

"Don't be, there are some beneficial things to it. But enough about my blindness, what made you cry?" Tori asked her tone changing from distant to almost affectionate.

"It was...nothing. I am sorry to have concerned you." Lenore whispered softly trying with all her might not to think of that horrid night.

"It was something. Now are you going to tell me or do I have you send a blast of energy from my pupils at you?" Lenore teased earning a small laugh from Lenore but that quickly passed.

"All right, I'll share with you." the young Lebuea girl said grateful someone in this school was compassionate. With a deep breath she began her tale. "When I was three years old, I lived in New Mexico with my mother and father and the rest of our tribe." Lenore started but Tori had to have something to say.

"Wait when did Gambit agree to live in New Mexico? **Why **did he agree to live in New Mexico." Tori asked her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Gambit isn't my birth father nor is Rogue my birth mother. I'll explain how I came to live with them." Lenore assured her before continuing on with her story. "As I said, when I was three years old I lived in Mew Mexico with the mother, father and the rest of our tribe. We were the Hioto Indian tribe, otherwise known as the "Blessed" Indians. See not only did we have exceptional land and lining conditions but each member of our tribe also had been blessed with a gift. We were able to become one with the animal kingdom, each of us merging with a unique animal no one else was able to merge with. We were envied by the surrounding tribes for we had the best territory and had not yet been disturbed by the white man like all the others had, and the biggest reason for that was because we were the only ones able to use our gifts to keep our land secure from invaders. Things were so peaceful and happy. My father was the second most important man in the tribe under the chief so we lived very comfortably. Then one night that all changed. I do not remember very much. All I am able to recall are the flames that were burning our tee-pees and men riding through our camp grounds on large horses slaughtering our people. My mother hid me away in the bushes near the forest telling me to wait until she came back with my Taitin, or father in English. I waited all night until I could not stay awake any longer and fell asleep. I awoke the next morning to discover the grounds completely empty. I wandered through the grounds looking for my Maitie and Taitin all morning but I never found them, I didn't find anyone, I was all alone. The next thing I know is a man coming up to me and speaking in some strange language. I thought he was one of the men from last night so I started to cry. I passed out and awoke in a strange house with many other children who had gifts like myself, different and strange ones, but they were still gifts. I stayed there for almost two years until one day the orphanage had an "adoption day" where all sorts of adults came to the place looking for a gifted child they would like to adopt. Most of them had gifts of their own with maybe three or four adults looking for a gifted child while they were lacking in a gift. Remy and Rogue walked in that day and I was the first one they wanted to talk to." That brought a small smile to Lenore's gloomy face.

"They wanted to adopt me that very day and take me home with them to New Orleans. It took half a day to arrive to my new home in my dad's family's plane, which was my first plane trip. Their large family really liked me, they would call me their little song bird and to this day still do. It's so wonderful living with so many aunts and uncles, there's always someone to be with." Lenore said forcing out a cheery voice.

"But…?" Tori asked calmly knowing this was difficult for Lenore to express.

"But…I always wonder. What happened to my tribe, my friends, and my parents? Are they still alive and if not, where are their bodies? It's so troubling, not knowing if my mother or farther are alive or not. Not a day goes by where I don't think about them, where I'm able to still see my Maitie smiling at me and holding me in her arms or hearing my Taitin's strong laugh. If my mother hadn't needed to have hid me and then go back to find my father…would they have been able to escape? Why me? Why was I the one allowed to escape but no one else was? It's not fair, I miss them so much." Lenore said choking out her words in a desperate attempt to not cry.

"And that song you played…?"

"Was in remembrance for that night my tribe was attacked." Lenore replied softly.

Tori, not sure what to do, did the only thing she could think of, she rubbed Lenore's back gently. "It'll be all right…I…I promise." She said slowly.

--- --- ---

Soft steps were made upon the carpet of the girl's dormitory as a woman ran down them silently tears steaming down her face. Her eyes were squeezed tight pushing out the tears even harder then they had been coming out before. Two white strands of hair flew behind her ears revealing her face which was soon shrouded in the shadow of a man that caught her gently at the top of the stairs where she had been headed.

"Whoa Sheila, what wit' all da' tears?" A fire-red headed Aussi asked his eyes holding as much concern as his voice.

"She'h doesn't think Ah'm her motha'. She'h doesn't!" Rogue sobbed her tears soaking through his flaming red tee-shirt.

"Slow down dere love. Who doesn't think y' her mum?" John told her softly holding her tenderly. He had never seen Rogue cry before. It was something he wasn't too sure he was comfortable seeing to tell you the truth. But she needed someone so he was going to be there for her, until Gambit showed up that is.

"Leno'e. She'h doesn't think Ah'm he' mom. She'h still t'inks he' Indian motha' is he' mom." Rogue cried at the point of shaking lightly by this point.

"Shh….shh…it's okay love. Da' Shelia kno's ya' her mum." John said trying to be comforting, after all she was his former team-mates wife and he had to admit she had been a lot better then the rest of the X-men in his opinion when they were teens.

"Hey John,…what's going on?" Jamie asked his words slowing in an unsure manner as he saw Rogue crying into his co-worker's shirt.

"Rogue' a lil' upset. Mind findin' da Cajun fo' us?" John asked and Jamie went off to find him.

--- --- ---

"You lied to us." Those four little words stung Lance and Kitty as they stood their watching their children glare at them with ice cold expressions.

"How could you do that to me mom? You knew how much I wanted a dad. Why didn't you tell me I did?" Christina demanded blinking back tears.

"We didn't know the other was alive." Kitty said meekly not sure what to say about the matter. After the quake, Kitty had just assumed he was gone and that she was alone, it never occurred to her that perhaps Lance and Ian had made it out alive too.

"Oh yeah like the company "Avalanche Quakes" didn't give off any hints." Ian replied sarcastically. He folded her arms over his chest and slumped back in his seat acting like a total rebel.

"Ian! Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Lance raged angrily.

"No **dad **he's **right. **C'mon mom didn't it ring a bell?" Christina asked narrowing her eyes into sharp point daggers that seemed to stab her mother and father in the chest.

"I…never gave it much thought." Kathrine said trying to find a decent answer for the two.

"I'm sure." Ian told her in mock understanding.

"That's enough from you Ian." Lance warned giving his son a threatening look.

"Well how 'bout you **dad**? Didn't it ever occur to you that Shadow Cat Fashions was mom?" Christina asked accusingly.

"Christina calm down." Kitty said trying to be rational and sensible.

"It's all right Kitty." Lance told her calmly before looking back at Christina. "I figured someone was just naming their clothing style after your mother's." He explained his face not giving away an clue as to what was going through his head.

"So what happened? A fight? Was it a stupid fight that caused you two to refuse to tell us that we had another parent and a twin!" Christina thundered her face glowing red with passion and rage, the fire burning inside of her.

"No Christina it wasn't a fight." Kitty said slowly as her gaze fell sadly towards the ground.

"Then what was it? Because it sure as hell better be worth it!" Christina shouted as burning hot tears rolled down the sides of her face.

"Christina that's no way to--"

"Oh save it dad. 'S not like you're any better!" Ian yelled rising to his feet.

"Ian let us explain." Kitty begged looking up at her son, her son that had been so close to death in the hospital, before the earthquake. He was alive, he was really alive, as a strong healthy beautiful teenager.

"Explain what? How you guys had one of your infamous fights and decided to split taking us away from each other! Sorry but I don't want to hear it." Christina said coldly before turning and running out of the room and down the hall.

--- --- ---

Christina continued to run blindly down hall ways taking turns here and there and before long she opened her eyes to find herself completely lost. The hall way was wide with bare walls and only a single giant silver door against the back wall. "Where am I?" She asked in a whisper looking around her wide eyed.

"Ah Christina, you're here, very good. You're early but that's all right." Professor Xavier said wheeling himself up beside her from behind.

"Huh? Early for what?" She demanded trying to wipe her eyes dry from the tears she had been crying.

"For your first Danger Room session. When this threat attacks, whatever it may be, I expect you and the rest of the teenagers here to help fight and keep the younger students safe. And how do you expect to be ready to fight without training?" He asked placing his hand upon a scanner and the silver doors swooshed open revealing the control room to the danger room.

He wheeled himself inside with Christina following in awe and amazement as a means to divert her thoughts and mind from the fight she had run out on, that must have made her look real tough.

"The others will arrive shortly. In the meantime, I'd like it if you changed into training uniform, there's one in the side drawer with a bathroom just down the hall." The Professor commented to her and Christina obliged. She didn't have much choice after all.

--- --- --

Things were not going well, no not at all. Professor Xavier knew this but he couldn't see it. Celia was busy using her power to manipulate the light in the danger room to create a display of all the teenagers working and training perfectly, no fights no nothing. That was the tip off something was wrong. Currently he was trying to probe Celia's mind to see what she was seeing down on the ground level, which wasn't pretty at all.

Christina was on top of Nikki Hawkins, nails digging deep into her arms forcing out blood as Nikki pulled at her side buns trying with all her might to rip them straight out of the brat's head. Ejecting three deep green thorns out of her finger tips, Nikki began working on trying to saw through the bun in an attempt to cut it off. At that Christina became enraged and started spitting fire down on the Weed which caused the half plant to kick the dragon in the gut. Seth was in the process of try to get Christina away from Nikki without getting her hurt, all the while flaming hot disks flew over their heads trying to locate one of the three.

Darren and Ian were in an all out war with their powers sending blasts and beams at one each other as if their lives depended upon it. Ian was getting a swollen lip and a stain had formed in his black jump suit much like the one in Darren's. The two boys were diving, ducking, dodging, diverting, and trying with all their might to disable the other's attack with their own. Darren enclosed Ian within one of his laser domes and Ian hit the ground upon contact. As soon as he had however, he was right back up on his feet sending blast after blast of energy at Mr. Shade trying to break those hideous things. All of a sudden, Jason came smashing right into Darren from the side sending the two boys crashing into a metal wall that had risen from the ground creating debris and dust filling the air as Tyler rushed over in a fly fury to continue pounding Jason into the ground.

His incoming attack though was intercepted by Kyle the fast as lightning acrobat who sent Tyler spiraling backwards and to the ground in one fast and powerful punch. Talk about grudge matches. It was a complete repeat of this morning plus five more contestants: Kyle, Nikki, Christina, and now Celia and Amber.

Jason was like a brother to Celia, and she would not tolerate letting him settle for some newbie chick. Amber, oblivious to why Celia hated her, demanded to know what her problem was and in response, Celia using her free hand created a tiger that attempted to throw itself on Amber who was currently running away, all awhile avoid the other fights and the actual danger room attacks, using them to bounce off and recoil into Celia. As soon as the two girls hit, the whole danger room illusion was removed and Professor Xavier was able to see the truth. Below him he saw nine students dueling it out to the death, or it would have been to the death anyways, with Tori and Trevor sitting with Lenore on a high rise so none of them were brought into the fights by accident.

Immediately he turned off the equipment so that no one would accidentally lose a life and then pushed the red button next to him to alert Logan, Beast, Storm, and the rest of the adults to go in and break it up.

Instantly the doors to the danger room were blasted through thanks to Gambit, Scott, Pyro, and Melissa and the adults hurried into the room. They stopped dead in their tracks though when they saw what they did. Their eyes widened in horror and astonishment before Pyro started laughing manically, getting hit in the head right after that.

--- --- ---

"How can one group of teenagers get into three fights in one day? Not even the New Recruits were able to do that." The Professor mumbled to himself as he lay in his bed that night thinking over the events of the day. This had not been what he was expecting when he invited his old students and their family's back. The dark room was illuminated by the solitary light of the moon which streamed in through Charles's window. Turning his head he was able to see beautiful blossoms on the trees as their branches were rocked lightly by a passing breeze. Oh how peaceful everything seemed at this time at night, when the world was still and right. During this time there was no evil, no hatred, no problems for they too were fast asleep only to resurface with the rising of the sun each day. Oh how he wished the world would stay this way forever, then there would be nothing to worry about again. These soothing thoughts pacified the esteemed man leading him into a world of sleep, to let his dreams rule over him, which wasn't necessarily the best thing.

--- --- ---

A single light was on the kitchen as a woman sat down with plate of three chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk, her favorite comfort food. She wore an open robe which revealed her light pink night gown with her brown curls pulled up into a pony tail. A sigh escaped her lips and she allowed it. There was no one else awake but her so she could reveal her stress and disappointment as to how things worked out, in regards to everything. Her solitude was soon broken however by the entrance of another.

"Mind if I sit down?" The man asked uncertainly in which he got an uncaring shrug. "Not like I own the place or anything." She replied stiffly.

"Right. …So, quite a day today huh?" He asked nervously not too sure what he was or wanted to say right at that moment.

"Yes it was." The answer from her were stiff and monotonous as she focused on her cookies and milk wanting nothing more then for him to go away and move closer all at the same time.

"Oh c'mon Melissa, talk to me. Say something, anything." He pleaded his voice becoming vulnerable, something that very rarely ever happened.

At that, Melissa Stuart threw her hands on the table. "You want me to talk to you Pietro? Well then fine? What do you want to talk about? How you deceived us or how you broke my heart!" She demanded.

"I told you, I've told everyone, I'm sorry." Pietro told her his tone straining for her to believe him.

"Present words don't change past actions-- Mary Elizabeth. Though I doubt you would know who she is." Melissa said her voice full of spite.

"She's a poet. But that's besides the point. Melissa, I've said I'm sorry. I just want things to go back to the way they were. How can I prove that?" Pietro asked her rising to his feet as she did so.

"Things can't go back to the way they were." Melissa told him solemnly as she rinsed out her glass before place it and her plate in the barely visible sink.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why!" Pietro told her firmly blocking the kitchen door.

Melissa walked over to him and stood directly in front of him, looking up into his steel grey eyes. "Because you will **always **chose your father over any of us, even me. That's why." She said before making a fist and focusing on her powers. "Remember, I'm a firework…" She chose the type she wanted and a small purple glow left her finger tip leaving in its place a glass like orb the size of a small jaw breaker. It gave off a very faint, dull glow from the center where a purple liquid was contained inside of it. Giving her index finger a light flick her released the orb sending it directly at him. As soon as it hit him there was a small explosion of purple and Pietro was sent crashing in the hall wall allowing Melissa to walk past him and back to her room. "Don't make me explode."

--- --- ---

The door to Amber and Celia's shared room was slowly creaked open allowing the hallway light to create the silhouette of the person entering. With soundless steps the figure approached the two beds clutching very tightly in one hand a pair of sacks and into the other cloths and rope. Stopping next to Celia, the intruder reached down and began to bind Celia and gag her.

Feeling the tight ropes surround her Celia came to life, squirming and fighting with all her might to get loose as a white sack came over her. The intruder closed off to opening to the sack before turning over to Amber.

Feeling a presence near her, Amber slowly raised her eyes to see who was there. A small smile came upon her face. "Oh hey mom. what's up?" She asked but the smile quickly faded as the person bent down and began tying her up. "Mom what're you doing!" She cried before the gag was placed in her mouth. This couldn't be her mom, it just couldn't. Not only would her mom never do this, but she was looking into the face of a teenager. But this teenager had her mom's face. What was going on!

--- --- ---

It was almost four o clock in the morning and the Professor had been tossing and turning in his bed for the past five hours. As much as he struggled, his mind was not letting him awaken from the night mare, not this time.

_He was starring into the evil orange eyes that bore back into his very being. Blackness surrounded the two allowing only the drifting fog to pass by. Neither one made an advancement toward the other or offered a retreat. Professor Xavier waited, knowing this was the part of the dream where the being would speak to him that hauntingly hallow voice, which it did._

_"Well done Professor, you have completed everything I told you to. Your team and the members of other teams are here as well despite their personal prejudices. You must be a very liked man." The being said mocking the telepath._

_"I have assembled my team as you instructed. Now how do you plan on destroying me?" The Professor asked choosing to ignore the remarks the figure was making._

_"Oh Professor, I have no intention on destroying you. Did I ever once say I would kill you? No, but in fact your downfall will be from the very team you called back. Starting with your current students and your team's children." And with that the transparent faces of the teenagers flashed before him at a rapid pace one appearing right after the other ending with the youngest, Trevor._

As soon he saw Trevor's face,Charles bolted up in his bed, wide awake andbreathing hard. At first his thoughts felt scattered but he was soon his mind was focused on only one thing, the students.

He quickly rose his hands to the side of his head and did a mental scan of the building to check on everything that was going on inside the school. His eyes widened and his hands lowered in disbelief. "No…it can't be…" He whispered. "They're gone." The reality dropped on him like a ton of bricks.

--- --- ---

**Author's note: Uh ho what's gonna happen? I bet you're all just dieing to know huh? Well you'll find out next chapter! Again if you want info on Melissa Stuart the link is:**

www .fanfiction. net/fr/799072/9009/117260/1

look for my user name! Thank you.


	12. Wanda Explains It Allwell most of it

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone, I'm extremely sorry about how long it took to get this up. But what happened was my baby crashed on me one day out of the blue (one of the saddest days of my life) and my mom had to send it in to the laptop repair people which took a couple weeks. And then when I got back all my files were gone! So I had to retype up ten pages of chapter from memory. I could have done it faster and left out a lot of adjectives…but you know me, gotta have those adjectives. Anyways, on with the newest update!**

--- --- ---

By five am the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was complete chaos. The adults had gathered in the kitchen where Ororo had prepared a pot of coffee to help settle everyone's nerves. Though it wasn't a surprise only a few were able to handle or want coffee at this moment. The sun was late in rising so their main source of illumination was from the florescent lighting in the ceiling and the soft glow of the early morning world outside of the slight ivy covered walls.

The adults had cried their eyes dry leaving them red and puffy with tear-streaked cheeks. They had all been taken, everyone student from the capable seniors to the small five year olds whose parents had long since abandoned them to Xavier. And now here they were, the original representatives of the mutant race in the 90's and 00's back in the school that had started it all, whose children, the mutants of tomorrow, had just been kidnapped right under their noses. They stood there some, like Tabitha, Kurt, John, and Jamie who looked into nothingness, numbed by what happened. Others such as Melissa, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, and Ororo simply shook and whimpered softly, begging for the sweet relief of fresh tears to free them from their embodied pain at the thought that their sons and daughters had been taken. And then there were those such as Lance, Pietro, Gambit, Scott, and Wolverine who silently comforted the others all while harboring ruthless revenge for whoever had done this.

"Well it is confirmed." The Professor said opening his eyes and looking at the group from where he sat behind the table. "The students' unique signal given off by the mutant gene in every mutant has either been blocked so I cannot locate them or…" His voice faded.

"Or?…" Jean asked her voice fearful of what was to come.

"They are no longer among the living." Hearing those words Logan punched the wall. "Sorry 'bout the wall Chuck but they're not dead till I see their bodies." He said walking towards the front door.

"Logan where are you going?" Ororo asked bewildered at where he could be going at a time like this.

"Out ta find em. I don't care if I have to sniff out every single mutant in New York. I'm gonna find them." Logan said grabbing his jacket from the hook on the wall and turning to leave.

"You don't have to do that. I know exactly where they are." The voice of a familiar Scarlet Witch said from the door way.

--- --- ---

"My nose itches." Christina mumbled from inside her potato sack. Her wrists, ankles, and arms were bound with tight ropes that she could practically feel cutting off her circulation. To make matters worse, the ride was no walk in the park. The cold hard metal floor kept jabbing into her tailbone because they were riding on a bumpy, rocky terrain and every bump made her butt hurt more and more. There was no light, at all, so she wasn't even able to see through the holes in the bag who all was in there with her. But judging by all the rustling sounds she could tell there were as many as possibly.

"You're a mutant right? You have a freakin power? Then do something about it!" Nikki, or Streaks as Christina called her, snapped irritated. Honestly! Those kids had been around for almost three days and they still hadn't shown almost any indication of having a special ability.

"Oh yeah of course. I'll just set my nose on fire and burn my face off!" Christina sarcastically replied.

"Works for me." Nikki spat back just wishing she could punch the girl or something.

"Guys, there's no time for fighting. We have a bigger problem here." Amber said trying to be the voice of reason in the van. They couldn't fight now, maybe after they got out but not now.

"Oh thank you Miss Obvious. Why not enlighten us more and tell us that we're in potato sacks while you're at it." Celia snapped rudely.

"Hey don't talk to her that way!" Jason and Tyler both ordered at the same time.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Tyler asked turning his attention to the disobeying adolescent who just didn't seem able to follow directions.

"Didn't I say yeah right?" Jason barked back at him and moved his feet around and kicked the person next to him thinking it was Tyler.

"Yeow! What was that for man?" Kyle asked whining in pain as he tried to somehow soothe his aching knee cap.

"What was what for?" Jason asked his best friend confused. He had just kicked Tyler, not him…right?

"You kicked me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I **didn't**."

"Yes you **di**-"

"Shut up! Geese it's like war of the idiots in here or something." Ian groaned getting a headache from all the stupid, senseless blabbering going on around him.

"You should know; you're their ring leader." Darren retorted dryly.

"At least I don't wear the dorky glasses Shadeboy!" Ian commented with a smug smile sliding across his face as he spoke. His smirk was so big the others could practically see it.

"His shades are not dorky." Celia said coming to her boy friend's defense.

"You see the same shades we have to see princess?" Christina sneered.

"At least I'm not walkin around in hideous paint stained clothes all the time Princess Laya (hope I don't offend any star wars fans by misspelling her name.)." Celia insulted right back.

"She looks way better in them then you ever could." Seth said jumping into the brawl.

"Enough! Quiet all of you this instant!" Lenore, for the first time since she had arrived, demanded with a voice like roaring thunder. The van was suddenly dead silent. It wasn't because they had listened to her, but because everyone was in such a giant state of shock. That **was **Lenore right? Not some robot or alien abduction version of her right?

"Thank you, Tori, Trevor, you can concentrate properly correct?" Lenore asked the two sacks beside her.

"Yes thank you." Tori said calmly before returning silent once again. For a good while the van was like a graveyard. Without being able to yell or insult, what was left for the teenagers to do?

"You didn't have to jump in and defend me." Christina told Seth almost irked that he had. They were apparently sitting side by side so it made whispering a whole lot easier.

"I'm sorry; I thought you would have wanted someone on your side." Seth replied somewhat sarcastically. Since when was saying thanks so hard?

"I don't need a guy coming to my rescue if that's what your macho male ego was implying. Never have, never will." She said creating an unapproachable barrier around herself. Not literally of course because that wasn't her mutant power.

"Whoa where'd the fire come from?" He asked befuddled at her sudden outburst of spite.

"The fire's always been there. It's what you get growing up without a dad." She told him a little louder.

"I second that!" Amber voiced from across the van.

"Wait, have you felt like that this entire time?" Tyler asked turning his attention to his little sister.

"Yeah, so what if I have?" Amber asked him trying to build up her defenses so she didn't let her guard down.

"Why'd you never say something?" Tyler asked her confused and somewhat hurt that she hadn't confided in him about this.

"Because she didn't find out until tonight." Jason spoke up from the other side of Amber.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of something? Gosh it's like you have led in your head or something blocking out all sound." Tyler said angrily.

"Tyler it's all right really, he helped me figure out what the night mares were about." Amber told him a smile in her voice.

"Which is?" Tyler asked skeptically.

Amber was about to respond but suddenly the van jerked to a stop and everyone grew dead silent. Wherever they were being taken, they had arrived.

"All right everyone, stay calm. And whatever you do, don't let them smell your fear." Darren said and no one was up for arguing at the moment about him taking the lead.

The heavy metal doors in the back of the van were shoved open unleashing the early morning glow of light that filled the world before the sun was able arrive on the horizon.

"All right, the orders were get the defensive mutants in one group and the offensive in another." A female voice instructed as two well built males started slinging the kids over their shoulders to remove them from the van, only to dump them on the dew stained grass, which soaked through the potato sacks.

"How are we supposed to figure that out?" One asked. His voice was deep and scratchy sounding remarkably like a large feline's.

"He already has it all figured it out. Just look on the sack to see if there's an I or a D genius." The woman snapped shoving through the sacks as if they contained nothing more then stupid potatoes in them.

"Ow, what's the deal?" Seth grumbled as the woman practically threw him down and stopped beside him.

"Is this the one?" The woman asked turning her attention to the two unloaders.

"Yep, only one out of the three vans without a letter. Plus he wasn't in the van that had the smaller ones." The same guy answered. At least that's what it sounded like.

"Finally, I'll take him." The woman informed the two.

"But the boss said-"

"I don't care what he said. This one is staying with me! Is that understood?" She asked death in her voice for anyone who dared opposed her.

"Your funeral." The guy replied gruffly as he began hauling the mutant minors away. Xavier students and non-Xavier students alike.

"I'll deal with him now leave this matter be!" She ordered before the woman bent down on one knee to open up the sack.

As light poured into the bag almost blinding the poor boy, the first thing he saw with his midnight blue eyes was a pair of eyes as yellow as the sunshine. They belonged to a young looking woman who's blood red hear came just below her chin. She had a look on her face. One he recognized all too well. Her eyes, they held an absolute adoration and love for him. Like she'd do anything in the world for him and loved him with all her heart. The same look his mommy used to give him before the accident.

"Hello Trevor, do you know who I am?" She asked softly as he rose to his feet so that they were eye level. He didn't say a word as his intense hallow gaze pierced through her, to her very core and then back out the other side. There was tightness in her chest and a pressure in her head. It felt as if she was being crushed in this ever-comfortable foam. Finally his gaze softened and he took a step towards her.

"That's it Trevor, you know who I am don't you?" She asked softly as a hopeful smile came across her blue lips. She held her hands slightly outward and picked him up. As she held him tenderly in her arms she rose to her feet and looked down into his little face. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She whispered softly and kissed his forehead. After seven long years she finally was able to see the precious face of her grandson.

"You leave him alone Mystique! You son of a-" An oddly familiar voice broke the still air and was soon silenced.

"Lana! Mystique's a woman she can't be a son of a … anything." One of her flunkies spoke up.

"Same difference she's been both before." Lana spat before she stopped talking knowing that the other two goons could figure out which sack she was if she stopped talking.

"Lana? You all are here too?" Christina asked confused.

"Well look who it is, it's twin 1, where's twin 2? You guys are a little late ya know." Lana commented sarcastically.

"Late for what!" Ian demanded.

"Well we are kinda sittin here in potato sacks. You two think you can reunite the your X-men a little faster next time!" Lana demanded.

"Well what exactly were we supposed to do? Wave our magic wands and say bippity-boppity-boo?" Christina shot back.

"Don't they teach you anything over at that prep school anymore? Have you not been reading up on the prophecy? Well obviously not or else I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by my grandfather!" Lana screamed. At that moment the vans started shaking and several of the younger kids let out cries of surprised as they were blown backwards from the force of Lana's scream.

"What prophecy do you keep talking about? And who's your grandfather?" Seth asked wanting to know everything.

"The prophecy that Irene predicted would take place back when our parents were kids. And he's your grandfather too genius!" Lana barked.

"My grandfather? Wait, that means…no it can't be!" Seth exclaimed. "WE'RE RELATED!" He cried completely missing the point. "Oh great, I got insulted and beat up by my cousin." He wailed.

"A, grow up. B, get over it. And C, you're completely missing the point." Lana growled.

"And what is the point then?" Nikki asked getting annoyed by the whole lot of them.

"The point is—hey! Put me down!" She shouted practically bringing her abductor to his knees, but almost is never good enough.

"I want her and the rest of her followers to be placed in a separate holding. The less the others know the better." Mystique instructed to the two men doing the grunt work for her as she continued to hold Trevor in her arms. "As for the others, you know where they go." She finished before turning and walking away. They were in an open field; at least that's what Trevor was able to see. However, whether it be his unknown mutant ability or natural instinct, he knew that they would soon be in a based right below their feet. That was where everything was really going on.

--- --- ---

"Are you sure this is where they are keeping them?" Xavier asked looking up into Wanda's eyes. The two were currently in his office speaking privately. Charles behind his desk, and Wanda with her hands on the table looking down at him.

"Positive. I started studying this prophecy five years ago. I also drilled it into Lana's head so that if it ever happened she'd be prepared." Wanda told him firmly set in her decision.

"So after all these years. It was real." Xavier said hanging his head in shame for not having had taken it seriously all those years ago.

"Now's not the time for self-pity Xavier." Wanda informed him as she pulled up the sleeve to her blood red trench coat that had slipped down to her milky white skin.

"Then what shall we do Ms. Maximoff? You seem to have all the answers." He said almost sarcastically as he looked up at her.

"Magneto wants an army of eternal youth and power. If we can stop him before he completes the brain washing and cloning of our kids we have a chance of stopping him." Wanda said more to herself then to him.

"Wait, brain washing? Cloning? Wanda what are you talking about?" Charles demanded wheeling away from his desk and over to her.

"I'm sayin' that the stupid life preserver device they used on Captain America and Magneto's power developer from Asteroid M got 'im thinking." Wanda said not believing that she was having to explain all this to the most insightful telepath in the world.

"So he is able to do what then?" Charles asked still reeling from this sudden shower of devastating information.

"He's able to make clones of mutants currently in existence by putting them into that mutant chamber where they'll emerge as mutants with powers developed to the fullest extent, completely under his mind control. Then he'll take their mutant gene in them and create mindless clones of them to build up his armies. And as soon as he has enough man power he'll be over here attacking to the death." She said her voice grave with each passing word.

"How much time do we have?" Xavier asked.

"Not much." She said.

--- --- --

**Author's Note: There you have it. The mystery villain and his diabolical plan. All that's left is to fill in the missing pieces. What are Amber's dreams about? What all was in this prophecy? Will Mystique really take care of Trevor or does she have a hidden agenda? Will our adults ever stop acting like babies make up? This will all be revealed soon I PROMISE! Again sorry about how long it took to get this up, but my baby's back and I'm happy. And reviews would make my inspiration happy too, if you feel like it, thank you for reading!**


	13. Allo Buckethead!

Guess who's back…back again…yeah okay I won't break into song. Forgive me for how long it took me to get this up, the computer this document was on had completely filled up with memory and there was no way to transfer the file until my other computer until recently. But it's here now and though in my eyes it's kinda boring I know from experience you guys seem to like my boring chapters so well yeah here you guys go! Oh give a special thank you to The Idiot Who Was Too Annoying and Fuyu Kurenai Sanshoku for their recent urging for me to update this. Hope you guys like it!!

* * *

"Let me out of here! I'm gonna go insane I tell you! Insane!" Seth shouted banging his head and his fists into the tinted plastic wall that blocked them off from escaping. 

"I swear! There's no toilet in here!" He was currently stuck in an empty room with Lana, Amber, Christina, Ian, and a couple of Lana's goons. They were the "Offence Mutants" they decided seeing as how all of them had powers that were designed for attacking, not defending.

Currently Seth was banging with all his strength onto the plastic in hopes that it'd crack. Christina already tired melting it, Ian tried to "force" it off, Lana tired to break it by screaming, but instead ended up breaking everyone's eardrums instead.

"Well it's no use, Amber, you're up next." Seth grumbled stepping to the side as the brunet went to the corner between the plastic wall and a solid concrete wall. She pressed her feet up against it firmly before pushing off with all her strength, building up momentum as she curled into a ball. She slammed into the wall parallel to the plastic one, recoiled off it and into the plastic wall. But a mistake in angle direction lead her to end up crashing into the corner of the plastic wall and the concrete wall on the other side of where she had originally started off.

With a loud snap and a crack, Amber crumpled to the floor. In her place was a small crack forming in the concrete corner. She didn't get back up and after 5 seconds everyone rushed over.

"We're dead! We're dead we're dead we're dead!" Seth cried jumping up and down. Lana turned her head to look at him dryly. "You really need to stop doing that." She said and Seth nodded sheepishly.

"Amber, can you hear us?" Christina asked trying to remain calm as she knelt down and touched Amber's shoulder lightly, desperate for a reaction. A small moan escaped Amber's lips.

"I'll take that as a yes. Can you get up?" The fire-breather asked again trying to get the girl on her feet so they could get out of the cramped cell.

"What do you think?" Amber asked opening one eye to look up at the group that was currently looking down at her.

"We don't have time for this! Gramps probably knows that our cell got cracked and it's only a matter of time till he sends someone to come watch us." Lana hissed her eyes looking wildly through the plastic wall to make sure no one was coming.

"And what do you expect us to do? Leave her?" Ian scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"No one questions Lana you X-ie!" One of the small goons roared but was held back from punching Ian's lights out by his fellow Lana Lackey.

"Here's what we're gonna do. Seth's gonna carry out Stuart here, Alvers is gonna blast the rest of the wall out, and the rest of you are gonna get the others out of those cages. Think ya can handle it?" Lana demanded.

Seth nodded his head and scooped up Amber in his arms.

"Go ahead Alvers!" Lana instructed. Ian nodded his head solemnly before holding out his palms and sent blast after blast at the small hole in the corner of the wall. After the first three blasts Ian began to feel this surge of power rush through his body; igniting him with energy and adrenaline and for the first time he felt he could really knew understand why Pyro was famous for his eccentric behavior, he must get the same feeling the that Ian was getting now.

"Okay that's enough! Do you want them to get here before we have a chance to get out? Let's go!" Lana snapped and swiftly ran out of the large hole that was now in the wall and the others followed.

"So who died and put Lana in charge anyways?" Seth asked looking over at Christina who was currently running beside him.

"Do you have any idea what we're doing?" She asked looking over at him skeptically.

"No." Seth commented watching as Christina turned her gaze back to what was ahead of her.

"That's why." She replied as they all rounded a corner.

* * *

"So it's decided. Wolverine, Shadowcat, NightCrawler, Jean, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Multiple, and Quicksilver will go rescue the students. " Xavier informed the assembly of adults that stood before him in his office. 

"But Professor, why them? And what about the rest of us?" Melissa asked hating the idea of Pietro getting to go but not her; though she tried her best to not let it show.

"Because their abilities are more adequate for a rescue. The rest of you however, will remain here just incase the others do not make it in time and Magneto does attack." Charles explained looking up at them seeing their distressed faces.

"Professor, how can y' expect Gambit ta' fight his own daughta?" Gambit asked holding Rogue comfortingly in his arms.

"Ja Professor, I just want Trevor back." Kurt said burying his head in his hands and Tabitha instantly rushed over to comfort him. "There there Blue, it's okay we'll get him back I promise!" She said looking up at the others for some reassurance.

Xavier sighed, lowering his head as the weight of decision loomed over his head. "I know it will be hard, but if that is what it comes down to, you will need to fight your power enhanced mind-controlled teenagers." He sighed.

"No professa', Ah won't fight Leno'e no matta what. And there's nothin' that will change that." Rogue said firmly before marching out of the room.

"Same here! I'm going to go find Christina and Ian before that ever comes down to it." Kitty said before getting up and walking through the closed door and into the hallway. As soon as she left the rest of the rescue party followed without a word to anyone.

Biting her lip, Melissa swallowed her pride and caught Pietro on the way out. She placed her hand on his arm lightly causing him to instantly whirl around. Seeing Melissa his face transformed into an expression of confusion.

With a deep breath she spoke, "Just…bring my kids back all right?" She requested barely able to look him in the eye.

Pietro nodded his head. "I promise." He told her and then they parted ways.

"So where're we goin?" He asked coming up alongside his sister who was currently leading the group towards the new and improved X-jet.

Jean threw open the door to the X-jet allowing all the others inside. As they sat down on the leather cushioned seats Wanda answered them. "We're going to an under ground facility located in Washington D.C." She stated buckling in as Jean put in the coordinates.

* * *

As silently as they could, the offence ran down the metal tiled hallway as swiftly as they could. There wasn't much time. Who knew when Bucket Head might find out that they had gone missing? Judging by the red lights that suddenly started flashing and the alarms going off, he just had. 

"Pick up the pace!" Lana hissed to them and they took off running for all they were worth. They made an abrupt turn to the left and began running down another hallway. Down at the very end there was an identical plastic wall. Behind their plastic prison sat the depressed and downtrodden faces of Celia, Jason, Tyler, Darren, and even more Lana flunkies.

"Hey how'd you get out?" Tyler asked jumping to his feet when he saw them approaching.

"She got us out." Seth said raising Amber slightly to show who he was referring to.

"What happened!?" Tyler demanded.

"Now's not the time. You can yell later. Right now we have to get you out. Wait. What happened to the others?!" Lana demanded her eyes blazing with anger.

"In another cell no doubt." Celia said rolling her eyes.

"Actually, we're right here." Lenore said as she, Tori, Nikki, and Kyle walked over to them calmly.

"No fair! How'd you get out so easily?" Seth demanded and began to pout for not being put in the good cage.

"Kyle turned the wall into stone and then Tori absorbed the material in the void of her eyes and held it before dispensing it as rubble into the corner." Lenore explained.

"Lovely, mind doing the same here? We don't have much-" Lana didn't finish her sentence as the sound of thudding steps echoed from a couple hallways away. They needed to get out of there.

"Let's go. We don't have time." She said looking at the free mutants.

"But what about the others? We can't just leave them!" Kyle insisted. There was no way he was going to leave his friends behind.

Lana's eyes started shifting back and forth before she came to her decision a half second later. "Fine! Get them out of here and then find the closest exit. Alvers, you're comin with me." She said grabbing him by the wrist and pulled him down the hallway towards the approaching footsteps. Her face glistened with moisture and there was a look of utter fear in her eyes as she and Ian ran down towards the enemy.

"What exactly do you think we're doing?" Ian cried wrenching himself free of her grasp and came to a complete stop.

"Buying them time!" Lana told him just as a large shadow was cast over them. Looking up the two came face to face with a large burly figure. He had incredibly long hair and hideous fingernails. From the look in his eyes it was clear he was resisting the urge to rip them limb from limb on the spot and throw their bloody remains into the nearest paper shredder.

"Uh…oh." Lana's voice was barely audible as her face turned a ghostly white and her blinking ceased. Ian on the other hand looked like he might simply pass out or wet himself on the spot.

"Well well well. Look who we have here. Somehow…I had a feeling it'd be you Lana." His voice was as deep and unnerving at his horrible sneer that was sprawled across his twisted face.

"Sabertooth…" Lana hissed beginning to find her voice. "What, he has you babysitting now?" She asked trying to retain the confidence that was quickly fleeing her.

"Better watch it. Cause as soon as he's done with you I get to dispose of you all." He said his sneer turning into a cocky smug look.

"If you can stand the sound of my voice long enough to handle it." She replied back matching his cockiness. Over the years she had learned that when dealing with someone who was able to pound you into a pulp that the best way to psyche them out is to make them think they don't stand a chance. Never once breaking eye contact with Sabertooth she sent a silent hand gesture towards Ian in order to get his attention. She was going to get them all out of here and out of her grandfather's clutches…or die trying. She herself preferred the former.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sabertooth snarled his lips forming a twisted grin.

"Keep it up and you'll find out." She whispered her eyes forming two tiny slits as her shaking hands turned into ghost white fists.

Ian seeing the hand gesture didn't know what the heck he was supposed to do; but he figured Lana would kill him if she didn't do something when she gave the signal so he prepared himself for the worst. Funny at this whole thing reminded him of a song he had heard one day while he searched through his dad's "cds" out of boredom. And right now the song Move Along by a group called The All American Rejects seemed to fit this setting perfectly.

"Oh yeah? Well then let me just take care of that." He growled and lunged for the 17 year old. Terror flashed through Lana's eyes for a split second before an ear-shattering scream filled the air. She screamed bloody murder as Sabertooth dropped to his knees, hands clenched over his ears in pain.

Despite the over-whelming urge to cry out in pain Ian knew this was the time for him to act. Lana's scream was growing thin and horse, her lungs couldn't keep it up much longer. So with all the effort he could muster, Ian took the pain that was filling him from the sound of Lana's scream and poured it all into the liberating blasts of pure force out that erupted of his hands and onto Sabertooth.

It seemed like hours until Sabertooth lay in an unconscious heap on the floor. Lana was panting desperately trying to regain the ability to breathe. Ian on the other hand was looking down at his hands eyes wide. Had he really done that? Had he really knocked out Sabertooth with his powers? No of course not, Lana had done half the work.

"C'mon." Lana wheezed out looking up at him as she rested her hands on her bent knees trying to get her energy back up.

"What?" Ian asked looking at her confusedly. They were in the clear weren't they?

"Buckethead has more then one body guard. No doubt he's already sending down someone else, or another Sabertooth…if he's already cloned them." She said grimly.

* * *

"This is the place?" Jean asked skeptically as she looked down on a plain field of grass. There were a few gray vans in the middle of it, which was the only sign that someone was near. 

"Yeah looks ta me like t'ey ran fo' it." An aussie voice said as a head of flaming red hair came up in between Wanda and Jean to get a clear look below.

"Pyro! What the hell are you doing here?!" Wolverine snarled. He didn't know why, he'd encountered super-strong mutants, S.H.E.I.L.D, Hydra, and countless teenagers and for some reason this idiotic buffoon always made his skin crawl.

"Ello love!" He said a cheery smile on his face.

"Pyro you're not supposed to be here." Multiple said his eyes narrowed at his co-worker.

Pyro merely shrugged. "What can I say? Baldy made a mistake making me stay behind. Plus I was bored." He said casually. Just then he was thrown backwards crashing into Shadowcat as Jean put the jet in stealth mode and lowered the jet for landing.

"Ow I think I bruised ma' shoulder." Pyro groaned.

"That's what you get for stowing away and unbuckling." Nightcrawler said with smugness in his voice.

"Yeah and what'd I do to deserve it?" Kitty asked phasing Pyro through her chair.

"Can you all just shut up? We're about to go in and possibly die. I'd like it if we actually got a chance to get inside." Wanda snarled unbuckling the second the jet touched the floor. If there was any decency left in this world those kids hadn't been cloned yet…for their sake.

* * *

Where were they? She didn't know, heck she could barely see. Though from the eerie silence and the fact that Seth was standing as straight as a board, Amber realized it couldn't be good. The past ten minutes had been a blur to her. She remembered Tori and them breaking out Tyler and Jason and the others. Then a large shadow was cast over them and then…nothing. Now she was desperately trying to work up the strength and will power to open her eyes. 

This was not what Kyle had been expecting when Xavier came to his home and personally invited him to join the school three years ago. No, if he had known he'd end up getting kidnapped, threatened with his life, unable to do anything about it and unsure if he was going to live or not then no, he would have stayed at home playing video games for the next seven years. The Logan sessions alone were enough to make him want to leave.

But now as they stood side by side in a straight line he fully realized what Mr. and Mrs. Summers meant when they said "you always needed to be prepared because life can throw the most unexpected things at you". And right now he really understood what they had been telling him and his teammates all these years.

There had to be a way out of this. A clever diversion, an impulsive ambush, anything. But a quick glance around revealed the ugly truth; they had no hope.

Two identical Sabertooths were not only blocking the only visible doorway, but even if they were able to run fast enough to get past them…the rest of his teammates were either too weak to escape or unable to.

To their right was a large chamber that could hold maybe twelve at a time. Fumes were pouring out of the opened doors and dissolving into the air. In front of them…was a sight that he was sure would haunt him for years.

* * *

There was a yellowish glow emitting from his eyes, a new feature that had been bestowed upon him after trying the new chamber. Personally he liked it. It gave him the appearance of power and control, the perfect finish to his already amazing self. 

And now as he gazed back at this line of teenagers did he fully realize truly how powerful and dominating he was. These mindless children, they really had no clue how great they were. Once their powers were brought to their highest, they could easily over take him. Him, the lord of magnetism, second only to none (or so he believed). But events in the past had led him to know that if working together perfectly, the X-men could easily stop him. Their children were no different. The second that they step out of the chamber he could be overthrown in a blink of in eye. That is why he had made absolutely sure that every room and hallway was made out of only metal. And that is also why he remembered to add the mind control setting in the chamber.

Right now the terrified children stood before him, chins held high at a feeble attempt of bravery. All except for the young brunette, Firework's girl if he remembered correctly, who was currently crumpled up like a piece of paper in his grandson's arms. He had to admit, his grandson had turned out to be quite impressive. He was powerful, strong, and handsome if he wanted to go that far. Same with his granddaughter. But unfortunately her mother's quest for vengeance and hate of him had been passed down to Lana judging by the seething look of fury in her eyes.

His eyes scanned each face, making direct contact with them before moving on to the next. Yes, they were all here and accounted for except for…

"MYSTIQUE!" His voice boomed through the room, rage filling each syllable he spoke.

"What?" Her voice was cold and hollow as she entered into the room. The only sign of any real feeling under her rock solid glare was the way she cradled and held Trevor in her arms. There was no way she was letting the boy out of her grasp even for a second.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. He swore, if there wasn't a straight line of teens forming a wall in front of him he might have considered strangling Mystique. He could still do it with this line of teenage mutants standing in his way. But if he did, then there was no telling how the child she held may react.

"Taking care of my grandson. Which is more then I can say for you." Her voice held an air of spite to it as her eyes moved from Magneto to his two grandchildren standing like captives before him.

"Really? Then why didn't you insist on taking care of your granddaughter the same way you did with him?" Magneto asked moving himself so that he stood directly in front of Lenore's terrified face.

"She is only related to me by adoption. Just like her parents are only her parents because of a piece of paper." The words stung Lenore's ears and it felt as if someone was digging her heart into the ground under the weight of a heavy boot.

"Really? Well why not take a better look. And tell me that again." Magneto said turning the girl around so that she faced Mystique head on.

"All I see is a Native American orphan." Mystique replied not once looking at Lenore's face.

"She has your powers Mystique. Are you sure there's no relation?" Magneto asked once more.

"I'm positive." She responded dryly. What did Magneto want? She knew him too well. This whole thing was a game, one large chessboard with him controlling his pawns, rooks, knights, bishops and the king and queen, while everyone else struggles just to stay in play. He was making his move, but for what reason? All she could do was stay oblivious and not let him advance.

"Fine then I'll convince you. Transform." He said looking down at Lenore expectantly.

His only reply was a blank stare from Lenore who seemed too shocked to move. "I said transform!" His voice rose. Lenore let out a small whimper.

"Do what I say!" He ordered his anger taking over him as he backhanded her across the face. Slowly the girl fell to the cold metal floor with a sickening thud.

"Leave her alone." Darren's voice was barely above a whisper but a whisper was loud enough. Within a second Magneto was standing in front of him not sure whether to kill the boy now, or the girl just to put him in his place.

"What did you say?" Magneto's voice was low and gravely as he tried to restrain himself from eliminating one of his most valuable mutants. He would need all the power he could gather if he wanted his plan to succeed.

"Nothing." Darren whispered lowering his head.

"That's what I thought." Magneto said raising a metal pole and whacked the kid in the back. Darren doubled over with a strong oomph before slowly trying to raise himself to his feet.

"You stupid children. Don't you realize that your lives are on the line? I SHOULD just kill you right now. Fortunately for you, I have more prosperous plans then your immediate disposal. Yes, you are the ones I have chosen to lead my armies. However, the you standing before me might not be around to witness it." Upon receiving blank stares Magneto concluded that these kids were denser then he had thought. They are definitely their parents' children. Magneto thought to himself.

"Master."

"Not now Sabertooth." Magneto said not bothering to look at the clone.

"But master-"

"Silence!"

There was silence.

There, much better, now back to these impudent children. They still had that look of stupidity and ignorance on their faces. Infuriating!

"Still no response?" He asked his voice low.

No one answered him.

"Fine then let me demonstrate. Let's see who do we start with." And he began looking down the line. Finally, his eyes rested on Christina. "How about you?" And with that a metal pole wrapped itself around Christina's paint stained smock covered body.

"Hey! What the heck! Let me go!" She shouted and instantly began trying to melt the poles. That is, right before the end of the pole sealed her mouth shut. At that her face turned red and smoke began rolling out of her nose.

Within seconds Seth was by her side, tearing the poles away from her using his super strength.

"Sabertooth restrain my grandson." Magneto growled.

No response.

"Sabertooth obey my command!"

No response.

"What is the meaning of this defiance!?" Magneto demanded whirling around. But Sabertooth wasn't there. In fact, neither Sabertooths were there. And Mystique had disappeared. What happened?! They were gone? How could they be gone? He was able to hear Sabertooth's heavy clomping from a mile away. How did not one, but two leave in silence? And how did Mystique fly off as a bird without letting go of Trevor? Whatever the reason or method was, it wasn't good for him.

Rage filled the man and the walls began to shake and twist. Christina let out a muffled scream of pain as the metal twisted tighter around her body. Instantly Seth tore the bonds in two with as much strength as he could muster.

"You okay?" He asked catching Christina in mid-air.

"Just peachy. Your grandpa's a freak ya know that?" She muttered spitting sparks out of her mouth as she spoke.

"I agree."

"You all! You'll all pay for this! You and your distractive defiance." Magneto raged eyes blazing with an orange glow. There was no real reason to blame these kids for the sudden disappearance of his agents, but like that made a difference.

"I'll take you all at once." And with that the floor below their feet lifted them up off the ground and carried them towards the fuming machine.

In a split second the floating platform was torn in two in mid-air. The platform wavered and then half of the teenagers were missing and the other half were rising high in the air.

A charged bullet was placed up against Magneto's back and a deadly voice filled his ears.

"You're going to die for hitting Gambit's daughter."

* * *

And there you all go. I hope this chapter made up for the long absence period. And stay turned for more. Actually to tell you the truth, I don't really know what to do after this so I'm more then up for taking requests. So if ya got 'em offer 'em up. 


End file.
